Unforseen Consequences
by Athrun-X19A
Summary: Chapter 6 up! PLease Review!
1. Dreams Fulfilled

From: makoto_chan83@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the El Hazard series or its characters. I am merely writing a fic of the series so please, don't sue me.  
  
Notice: This is a Makoto/Shayla fic  
  
  
  
El Hazard: Unforseen consequences  
  
By: -=|+|Makoto_chan|+|=-  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
Peace has returned and stayed once more in Floristica; it was a period of joy and serenity. It was after a war between Jinnai's allies and Makoto's. During the war with the Bugrom, Rune and Fatora actuated the Eye of God as a last resort and laid waste to the Kingdom of Bugrom casting everyone and everything present during the firing of the weapon into a cold and dark shroud spreading eternally outwards and absorbing all matter into itself.  
  
The Eye of God was a Time and space weapon that produces black holes in the midst of its target and due to the tremendous force it takes in, everything, almost everything will disappear into it. Diva and Jinnai; after a crushing defeat from the hands of the Mizuhara-gumi then searched for a new means of taking revenge. They searched in the badlands and came across another of Ifurita's kind. She was a weapon too but with a different and darker purpose. Kalia was what she called herself, she had the image of an innocent little girl yet was created with a mind of vengeance. Jinnai with the guidance of Kalia, then sought after another weapon that was much stronger than the eye of God. The Trigger of Destruction. It was created together with Kalia by earlier inhabitants of El Hazard as a last form of vengeance to another race that annihilated them with the Eye of God. The trigger used the same principles of the Eye except that it was not used as a weapon but like a bomb that will surely most destroy anything that it comes across and in the end nothing will survive. In the area were the parts of the trigger were present there lived a hermit like man which they found out to be another one like Makoto, one from earth and came to El Hazard for a purpose similar to his. With him was another Ifurita whom Makoto thought was the one he knew and loved only to be told that there were many Ifurita's created also as weapons of destruction. Kalia activated the trigger from within the old man's hut synchronizing her body unto it and started rampaging about the area. With the help of Ifurita Makoto entered and destroyed the Trigger of Destruction with Kalia along with it. The Trigger imploded and fell into the ground breaking back to pieces again as it was before. Jinnai was still alive as usual and again scheming a new plan of revenge, contently with his bugrom companions they salvaged the Trigger in the hope of making it work again. Unknown only to him that it would only work with the aid of Kalia, who was already dead, still continued working in bringing the trigger back to the new Bugrom base. As the smoked cleared there stood along the sunrise Fuji, as he apologized to Mizu Mishtal for running out like that and told her that he was ready for her now. Fuji asked her to marry him as they all went back to Roshtaria for some rest and preparations for the wedding but only after Makoto talked with Ifurita once more and bid her farewell. Now begins a new chapter in the lives of our friends in another tale of El Hazard: The Magnificent World.  
  
End of Prologue.  
  
-=|+|Chapter 1: A Night of Dreams Fulfilled|+|=-  
  
It was a day of happiness and celebration in the palace of Roshtaria, where the wedding of the Great priestess of water Mizu and her friend from Earth Sensei Fujisawa was held. Guests from all around Floristica flocked inside the great hall upon hearing the news of the wedding. Among the people walking along the palace corridors was Makoto who seems to be in deep thought again.  
  
"They're finally pushing through with this... I sure hope sensei doesn't plan to run again..." sighed a nervous Makoto sweat dropping at the memory of what happened last time. "Ehe..." he scratched his head through his hat as he again pictured a water titan busting through the palace roof wreaking havoc around the palace because Mizu's would be husband ran away to train himself. "I understand your case sensei, but you shouldn't have run off like that! I almost drowned you know?" He grumbled as he walked along the hallways of the palace.  
  
Somewhere ahead of him, "Omigosh! Makoto-chan!" Exclaimed a nervous Nanami hiding behind one of the columns of the palace. "I can't let him see me like this! She carefully dropped first all the food she was carrying and then, checked herself from top to bottom. She looked into a mirror beside her (Where'd the mirror come from???!!! It's a big palace, go figure.) glancing at herself from side to side. Nanami also fixed her hair up, then dusted her skirt and stood up. "Ok... I'm ready." Clenching her fist, she first took a deep breath then picked up her load and came out from behind the structure and walked calmly towards Makoto. "Makoto-chan!" Nanami greeted him as she walked up to him with a smile.  
  
"Nanami-chan, are you okay? You look exhausted" Makoto said looking at her with eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Nani?... its nothing I'm just helping out in the wedding." She blushed as she looked away for a moment. She composed herself and took a look at Makoto upon seeing something amiss. Grabbing her chance; she came in closer. "Makoto, something's wrong. Your hat's a bit crooked." Nanami said as she pressed herself forward and fixed Makoto's hat.  
  
"Really Nanami, I could do this by myself." He said waving both his hands in front of him.  
  
Nanami took hold of his hat and slid it on top of his head from side to side while getting very close to Makoto. "What it needs is a woman's touch, hmm... there, perfect!" She said raising her hands in glee.  
  
"Thanks Nanami-chan!" Makoto thanked his friend with a smile.  
  
"Well, I have to be back in the kitchen in case you forgot, I'm helping out. Later Makoto!"  
  
"Wait Nanami-chan!" Nanami stopped in her tracks as Makoto's hand caught hers and gently pulled her back. "You got something on your cheek, I think its grease or something." He explained as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. Makoto approached her and with one hand cupped her chin and gently wiped out the spot on her cheek with the other.  
  
"Makoto-chan" Nanami whispered staring into Makoto's eyes brown orbs while her heart was racing as his touch slowly caressed her face. His aroma filled her senses sending her up to the clouds. "Arigatou gozaimasu Makoto!" Nanami smiled as she walked past him carrying her load of food and into the ballroom.  
  
"Now what was that all about?" Makoto asked himself as he continued treading around the halls. As usual he ends up in the garden and continued up into the railing. He recalled the days that have gone by, the other earthling in El Hazard, the tricks Jinnai was trying to pull. Seeing Kalia in his head brought chills down his spine. "I'm just glad that the matter with Kalia's over now..." Besides Kalia he saw another weapon created by the old inhabitants of El Hazard. Makoto saw her face once more coming across his mind and whispered her name. She was the most powerful demon goddess, heartless during the start yet she learned how to love through Makoto's clean soul.  
  
"Ifurita.... It's so nice to see you again. But it was not you... she looks like you yet she doesn't have your essence… my Ifurita's essence." He paused, removing his hat and holding it in his right hand, as he wanted to feel the gentle breeze brush through his hair. "I sure hope you're safe wherever you are... but I promise I'll find a way to see you again... I promise" Makoto mused with a grim look on his face as he leaned on the garden's railings, looking out into the never-ending blue skies of El Hazard. He stayed alone for a while reminiscing about how things have come upon him, the responsibilities, and the people specially his friends from El Hazard that he have come to known and loved.  
  
In another part of the Roshtarian palace was a dressing room where the closer of the three priestesses of Muldoon were found. Afura-mahn and Shayla-Shayla were talking and also getting ready for the wedding. Shayla looked up into the mirror she was sitting in front off to talk with the person behind her.  
  
"Do you think it's time for me to act Afura?" Shayla asked her sister, who was perking up Shayla's red hair for the celebration. A brief piece of silence surrounded the two before Afura-mahn replied.  
  
"It's your decision Shayla... both of you are my friends and I love you both... better be prepared though I'm afraid you may encounter some competition for Makoto's feelings." Afura smirked at the picture that came in her mind. "Makoto... in between a tug-o-war, hmm..." She mused, giggling a bit at the thought.  
  
"Oh...I haven't thought about that." Shayla said to herself as she put on her dress' white gloves. Afura wrapped Shayla's hair with a white cloth that acted like a crown, it had a simple but elegant design and it made her hair stand on top of the cloth and fall back again at the back of her head. She stood up as soon as Afura was finished. She looked at herself at the tall mirror that stood beside the dresser. She spun around looking at her closely to make sure everything was perfect. Nervously she asked Afura,  
  
"How do I look?" Her sister tilted her head to the right then to the left.  
  
"Well, you certainly look more like a lady this time." Afura-Mahn laughed.  
  
"Nani??? What does that suppose to mean?" Shayla crossed her arms in response to her sister's comment.  
  
"Just kidding! You look like... a princess." Afura told Shayla hugging her sister, "Now, go to him." she commanded Shayla.  
  
"Thanks Afura, wish me luck!" Smiling at the Maiden of the wind, Shayla walked outside for the search for Makoto. She walked and walked along the corridors of the palace desperately trying to reach him ahead of somebody else she had in mind. "Ugh! I'm ready to give up now! Makoto where are you?" She stopped seeing him in the garden looking out at the stars. "There he is now…" Shayla whispered to herself, with her back pressing against the wall she took a deep breath and started walking slowly towards Makoto.  
  
Unknown to Makoto, a figure gazed upon him from behind a pillar in the garden, trying to figure out hows she going to approach him bothered her. She sneaked up behind him and with her hands clad in white gloves shrouded Makoto's eyes, as the figure asked cheerfully "Guess who Makoto-chan!"  
  
"Ugh.... cut it out! Who is it?" Makoto held the hands that covered his eyes, as the lady in white blushed violently at his touch. He struggled to take out the hindrance to his sight but to no avail Makoto just gave up. "Ok... you win." He said as he slumped his arms to his side.  
  
The figure removed her hands and wrapped them around Makoto's arm while standing beside him. "Makoto no-Baka! Why couldn't you even recognize my voice!" she replied with a light punch on the arm.  
  
"Shayla? I was just... I mean... Gomen. I was thinking about something..." Makoto apologized thinking how mad Shayla would be now.  
  
"Baka! There's nothing to be sorry about! Anyway I was only kidding! Even if I weren't, I'd understand... I've always had... Makoto." Said Shayla as she pressed herself tightly unto Makoto's side and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Makoto surprised at Shayla's actions, looked down on his admirer and gazed at her stunning beauty, she was dressed really fine, for the wedding of her sister. She wore a white sleeveless gown with its skirt just above the thigh. Her hair was all made up too, making herself even more beautiful than usual.  
  
"Shayla-chan... you're so beautiful...," he whispered into her ears.  
  
The priestess of fire's eyes widened at the remark. Shayla-Shayla blushed a bright red color as his words tingled her feelings and hope sparked into her mind that Makoto maybe warming up to her. Getting herself back from the clouds and thinking about her true intentions Shayla asked,  
  
"Makoto-chan....could you do me a favor?"  
  
"What is it Shayla?" Makoto said looking unto her light green eyes almost reassuring Shayla of his approval.  
  
"I.... Makoto...Would you... Would you...." Nervous as ever Shayla stuttered like crazy and could never find complete courage in asking Makoto.  
  
"C'mon Shayla you could tell me. You could tell me anything you like..." Makoto said with a smile as he held unto her hand making her blush again and she looked at him once more.  
  
Shayla looked at her hand being held by the only man he ever loved and she couldn't say a thing to him! Mustering up all the courage she had left she tried to ask once more,  
  
"Would you be my escort for tonight? Please?" Shayla looked up with an eager expression on her face.  
  
"I… ano… Oh my! Look at the time! Well gotta go! Don't want to be late for sensei's wedding! Ehehe…" The lad quickly side-stepped and started walking briskly away towards the door. "Wait a minute Makoto! I didn't go through all this trouble to be denied! Makoto!" Shayla started chasing after the boy who was starting to run frantically in escape. In one instant she pounced from behind making them both falter down on the floor. "Aha! I got you now! There's no escape!" Shayla pronounced with a triumphant smile. "C'mon Shayla! Get off me." She spun the lad around and pinned him by his shoulders. With her weight greatly attesting Makoto's strength, he couldn't do much to resist. When their eyes locked onto one another, green met brown orbs and the atmosphere changed unto that of a serious matter. "Makoto Onegai? Just this once?" Shayla asked with pleading eyes, with hope that her wish might be granted just for tonight.  
  
"Why am I in this?" Makoto pondered, finding himself in this kind of position usually gets him in trouble in most situations where Nanami was present. Sighing deeply Makoto simply nodded his response with a small smile. Shayla closed her eyes in content for now. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck as she drew nearer towards Makoto's face, her heart racing every second as she came closer and closer. Makoto on the other hand, having the idea of what she wants to do awaits intently on what's going to happen next so that he can decide on a proper course of action which he was not sure if he can pull off as he is pinned on the ground, with Shayla resting on his midsection.  
  
"Shayla-chan...." He said nervously as she drew even closer. Shayla closed her eyes as her passion grew even more each passing moment. Unknown to the both of them another lone figure watched behind them with deep envy in her eyes,  
  
"Makoto!!! What are you two doing???!!!" A scream heard from behind the couple was heard making Shayla lose balance and miss her target by a few inches. She simply laid down on the ground together with him.  
  
"That was close!" Makoto screamed inside his head in relief. "But she's still on top of me!!!" Shayla lay on top of Makoto for a while savoring the moment resting her head on top of his chest and hearing his heart beat softly. She dusted herself up and stood up together with Makoto who was fixing his hat.  
  
"I turn my back from you two for just a minute and you're already making out!!!" Nanami cried out in jealousy.  
  
"Nanami-chan it's not what you think! We were just..."  
  
"Finishing off!!!" Shayla cutting of Makoto's statement, firing up Nanami, while tightening her wrap on Makoto's arm. On his face was a very worried look.  
  
"Nani???" Nanami walked slowly raising the sleeves of her dress.  
  
"We were just.... Nanami-chan, nothing happened!" Makoto explained raising his hands trying to prove his innocence. Nanami then pulled Makoto out of Shayla's power grip and started arguing with her.  
  
"You know Shayla, you shouldn't stick to Makoto that much, he might get burned!" Pointing her finger accusatively at Shayla.  
  
"Mind your own business we were doing fine until you came Nanami!" This time Shayla shook her fist at Nanami, almost igniting fire at her fingertips as her magical orbs began to light up.  
  
"Nanami, Shayla.... couldn't we just talk this over? Ehe...." Makoto tried to interrupt.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!!!" Both replied in unison, glaring at the boy.  
  
"Alright..." He sighed turning small before their eyes. The two women were getting fired up with sparks flying in the air as they glared at each other. Seeing his opportunity Makoto made a run for it leaving the two, squabbling in the garden.  
  
"Come back here Makoto!!! We're not yet finished!!!" Shayla shouted at the fleeing figure.  
  
Trying to reason out "Can't you see both of you? We're all going to be late, the wedding's going to start any minute now!" Makoto replied while he started running towards the wedding hall he stopped for a while; "Oh Shayla if I'm still going to be your escort for tonight we should go right now remember you're Miz's sister I guess she's expect you to be there already, we wouldn't want Miz exploding again wouldn't we? I mean…if it's still okay with you Shayla" Makoto voiced out.  
  
"Nani??? You'd what MAKOTO??? With her???" Nanami cried  
  
"Omigosh! He's right! We'll finish this later Nanami! Makoto-chan, wait up will'ya!" Shayla said as she glared at Nanami once more and started running towards Makoto. Catching up to him she wrapped her arm once more around his, and rested her head on his shoulder. Stupefied, Nanami just stared across the pathways looking at the couple walking towards the Nuptial's area.  
  
"Arrgg!!! She beat me to him!" Making a fist, she cursed as she slapped herself from her sudden paralysis from the unfolding of events. Nanami was having the same idea as that of Shayla's, having Makoto escort her; unfortunately someone was first in line instead of her. She was so envious of the fire maiden she clenched her fists so hard that her palms turned white, but she took composure of herself and just walked briskly towards Makoto's direction and thought of a way to take her turn in having Makoto for the night after the wedding. (Not what you perverts are thinking of!!!!)  
  
  
  
In the place of great gathering over a hundred people gathered in order to witness the ceremony for two heroes of Roshtaria, the Great priestess of water Mizu and the close companion of their hero Makoto, sensei Fujisawa. People conversed with each other as they waited patiently for the ceremony to start but also glancing intently once in a while at the huge door that led inside the great hall.  
  
Nanami walked into her place inside and sat. She was very close to front part of the room, that was because Nanami's a very dear friend of the Priestess, Princess Rune, and that she was also a hero of the kingdom of Roshtaria together with her companions on all their adventures and quests. Next to her was an empty seat; it was Makoto's place in the hall but he seems nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where is he?" She searched from left to right trying to catch a glimpse of the object of her affection. She stopped when the orchestra played the ceremony's march. Everybody in the area started cheering for the processional of the marriage as the great doors opened and the sequence started.  
  
Up in front where the royal sisters themselves, Princess Rune and Fatora with flower bearers before them as to adorn the walkway with petals, the sisters also there to give their blessing to the will be newlyweds were anxious to attend the ceremony.  
  
Came next were Mizu's two sisters; Afura-mahn walked gracefully towards the front. She to had a beautiful white dress, which seemed to be the color theme of the nuptial.  
  
In agreement with Nanami's expectations along came Shayla with Makoto by her side, clutching her arms around Makoto's just as it was before in the garden. Nanami sighed as she heard people gasped and gossips immediately emerged as they saw the greatest hero of Roshtaria with the Priestess of Fire walking so very close to him.  
  
"That should have been me! Arggh!" Screaming inside her head, and once more looking at Makoto closely "But still... he's still too cute!" Nanami sighed. As the processional continued Nanami's eyes were locked with Shayla's, trying to tell her that no hanky-panky's allowed while she's around. Grinning, Shayla-Shayla pressed herself even closer unto Makoto. Upon seeing that, the people whispered with each other once more as if having the idea that both of them are next in marriage on a separate ceremony; making the envious Nanami enraged on her place.  
  
Makoto just threw a lopsided smile and scratched his head; Shayla on the other hand was smiling to her hearts content, with her heart pounding wildly at the thoughts that pierced her mind. Shayla was really in love with Makoto, a love that would be really hard to remove from her existence.  
  
Nanami however was not a very happy camper with the things that are happening to her. The end of the long walk prompted the priestesses to be on their places in front while the bride approached the altar first. Makoto's place was beside Nanami's so he had to leave Shayla up on the stage. Shayla's hands were trying not to let go of the Makoto's as if urging him not to go, but she lets go anyway.  
  
"It'll be only for a while anyway. I'll try to get him back again later." She said to herself. Hesitantly she released her grip on Makoto's hand, with a failed expression on her face, even for just a while she couldn't stand not being so close to him any longer.  
  
Makoto then walked up beside Nanami; "You look so handsome tonight Makoto- chan" Nanami whispered into his ear with a smile.  
  
"Really? Thanks Nanami-chan" He replied with a smile in his face as he watched the continuation of the long procession.  
  
Nanami continued on looking at the boy she used to know from school but now a very close friend which she hopes that their friendship could bloom into something more. She looked at Shayla who was gazing at Makoto.  
  
"I'm losing him..." Nanami thought to herself, feeling her heart almost crumble away.  
  
The doors where once again quiet until the bride herself appeared. The crowd cheered loudly as Mizu marched up front as if in a hurry to get married.  
  
"It's not really her fault anyway, I sure hope sensei's going to show up now." Makoto thought to himself as she stood before Nanami who was getting very nervous herself if Sensei Fujisawa would even show up.  
  
Behind, the infamous sensei walked out proud that indeed tonight he was going to get married. He walked up next to Mizu-san who was waiting before the altar. Fujisawa gave her a small kiss, he held her hand and together they walked up the steps towards the celebrant of their wedding.  
  
It was a solemn event that proved its importance to all. Everybody was silent and focused on the couple in front. But the people were not so quiet when Fuji-san and Mizu were asked, "Do you Mizu Mishtal, accept Sensei Fujisawa to be your husband not only in sickness and in health but also in soberness and being drunk?" Mizu blushed and just nodded out a response.  
  
During that part of the wedding Shayla was gazing lovingly at Makoto, thinking about him; the way he talked to others, how he related with them and how he made her insides tingle. Shayla asked herself "Will it ever become you and me?" with that she breathed deeply trying to calm her racing heart. "I love you so much...."Shayla said, loud enough for Afura to hear her. Afura just smiled at her sister and focused back on Fuji and Mizu.  
  
Nanami also perceived the companion beside her, looking at him and thought about him, the things they've done together and the problems they tackled on their many adventures. "Makoto-san...please choose me." She whispered holding onto his hand, with that Makoto's attention was diverted from the to be wed couple and focused her eyes on Nanami.  
  
"Nanami... ano..." He blushed at the sensation that Nanami was holding onto his hand ever so gently. Makoto quickly understood what she wanted to say, but was somehow unsure how he would respond. She released his hand hesitantly and acted like nothing happened, feeling ever so guilty for not telling him at that what her true feelings are about him.  
  
Makoto's eye looked up and saw Shayla this time looking at him with a melting gaze as if she was speaking to Makoto just by making eye contact with him. He read her lips that said his name, "Makoto..." He took one step back and was totally surprised of what was happening to him at the moment.  
  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and saw that both girls were again focused on Mizu and Fuji and so did he follow.  
  
"You may kiss the bride," said the high priest as the people around Mr and Mrs Fujisawa cheered in great joy of the union of the two. The two sisters of the order of priestess' cheered also in great delight as their companion finally met her path for eternal happiness.  
  
-=|+|=-  
  
It was a night of rejoicing and splendor, the witnesses all left for their homes a bit early as to leave the friends in the palace of Roshtaria. Only the nobles, the priestesses and Makoto with Nanami were left with the couple to celebrate the wedding's success. Fujisawa was so happy that wine and liquor were present in the merrymaking adding one more thing good about them is that they were free. Sensei then scrambled and sat on the table and began drinking to his heart's content.  
  
The night was filled with music as Lords and ladies danced with their spouses and other friends. They also danced with the newlywed Mizu, who was without a partner for her husband is on a table already drunk and can't even walk on a straight line.  
  
Amidst the cheers and the music the orchestra played, in the balcony stood Shayla-Shayla, staring at the stars in the dark sky that seem so bright with the heavenly bodies present at that night.  
  
"Huh... what's Shayla doing over there?" Makoto asked himself with concern seeing her from the corner of his eye. He wondered what is it about and decided to approach her slowly.  
  
Upon reaching the balcony he sneaked up to her and..."They're beautiful aren't they?" he asked from behind the red haired priestess.  
  
"Yeah..." she plainly said in response and continued on staring at the dark sky.  
  
"Why aren't you dancing Shayla? You should be you know? Since your Mizu- san's sister you might as well dance with somebody there." He said cheerfully smiling at her.  
  
"Makoto no-baka!" She turned around from her gaze at the stars and yelled. Makoto was taken back by how she reacted and mustered the courage to ask, "Daijobou Shayla-chan? Please tell me, I promise we'll make it better." He said with a smile holding her hand with his, then locking his gaze at Shayla as if asking trust from her. Shayla noticed this as she looked at her hand and blushed violently.  
  
Seeing her react to his touch, Makoto averted his gaze... "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hold your hand like that." Embarrassed, Makoto hurriedly released her hand and turned around.  
  
Silence enveloped the two as both looked at opposite directions. Shayla decided to break the silence and spoke, "Makoto...do you know what it feels to be lonely?" She asked apprehensively.  
  
"I do..." he replied while thinking, "I've lost Ifurita to another dimension and I couldn't do something about it..." he mused thinking of Ifurita, giving herself up to save him and El Hazard from the Eye of God. Reality flashes back into Makoto's mind upon hearing Shayla's voice. Looking at his companion again looking very nervous this time,  
  
"Makoto... then you must know what it means to be me. I've been trying to find someone to fill the gap in my heart. It was a very long wait, believe me; but now I've found someone..." Makoto guessing where this conversation is going to lead to, turned around, to foretell the statement Shayla was going to make. Shayla-Shayla, forseeing she might miss this opportunity embraced Makoto from behind and buried her soft face on Makoto's posterior. Makoto felt a prickling sensation climb up his spine as he felt the contours of her semblance along his back. His eyes widened as her face lined up behind him. Slowly she lifted her face, "Makoto, please dance with me." Hesitant in requesting, Shayla from behind held on to his hand, "It's alright if you wouldn't want to..." Silence struck the two as Makoto, surprised and getting very nervous kept his peace to think once more. Shayla released his hand and she unbound her arms from him and turned around almost losing to sadness after a pause that meant to her as a no in reply to the continuous dialogue. She started walking away from the lad when his words stopped her again.  
  
"You jerk! Great I hurt her feelings now." Makoto kicked himself in his mind. In an effort to make it up to his friend he agreed. "Yes, I would like to dance with you Shayla… if it's what makes you happy I'd do it…I'd do it for you. But not every night, okay?" He replied facing her with a smile, sending shivers through Shayla's whole body.  
  
She again fixed her eyes once more at him, "Makoto....you make me so happy!" Blissfuly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked at her eyes with happiness in her heart. Shayla slowly put her hand in his, and the other on his shoulders. She guided his free arm around her perfectly figured waist. As the music started to proceed they waltzed from side to side, trying to match the harmony of the music in the air. Thus began their first dance around the balcony. It was their first dance together so they were trying to get used to each other. Shayla pressed herself unto Makoto firmly as to never lose her balance, her eyes locked on to his as they continued on. The latter blushed because of her actions, and so did she. Shayla's mind had thoughts rushing in from all aspects of her feelings, from sheer bliss and almost to the point of lust, at points in her life she recalled, now was the time she was indeed really happy. She wanted everything to stop then and there and feel his lips on hers.  
  
Hidden from the other's line of sight the curtain was closed down from plain view thus hiding their frolic in the balcony.  
  
Waltzing across the surface, Shayla kept her light green eyes locked unto Makoto's brown orbs, smiling at him lovingly. He smiled back seeing he made her beam again, unknown only to himself her smile served a different purpose that she was indeed so much in love with him and that this very moment would be treasured forever. It was Shayla's dream but now, it was a reality.  
  
The music's beat then slowed down, switching into a romantic mood after a waltz as people on the ballroom floor left, leaving the already sober Fujisawa with his wife Mizu-san for their prime dance as husband and wife. They both danced wonderfully because sensei was able to get himself under control once again.  
  
Unknown to the people in the ballroom another couple was dancing in the terrace of the palace ballroom, "Huh, that music… its for…" Makoto was puzzled at the sudden switch almost stopping the dance, but Shayla cut him off placing her finger on her lips.  
  
"Then I guess we better switch to a more appropriate stance." She said, smiling at him again. She then raised her hands and dropped her arms on his shoulders, getting herself locked unto Makoto. "Shayla-chan..." He whispered as his hands where led to wrap completely around Shayla's waist. After guiding her partner's arms, Shayla wrap her arms around Makoto's neck, showing a tight embrace. Shayla's essence filled Makoto's senses as their closeness was essential for her to finally capture his feelings. Makoto didn't stop dancing; he had to admit this hasn't happened to him ever, so he just did what she asked him to do. They continued in that station for longer moments dancing in a close manner as how lovers would usually do. Slowing the pace but never stopping.  
  
Still in each other's arms. "Makoto..." she paused resting her head on his chest. "Thank you..." Shayla whispered.  
  
"It was nothing Shayla I was just..." Makoto's eyes widened as his lips felt a different sensation he hasn't felt before. Shayla put her arms around his head and pulled it slowly to her as she closed her eyes and her lips crushed his, releasing the passion of her love unto Makoto, which has been holding back since she realized she was falling for him. "Shayla- chan..." He thought, as his mind was in a swirl of mixed emotions. "What's happening here?" Makoto asked himself as her honey sweet lips invaded his senses. As if his life flashed back before his eyes starting from how they first met which was not a very befriending experience, seeing a vengeful priestess running after you with a lamp of fire, and casting fire spells down your way. But now Makoto sees a new lady in front of him and doing more than just standing there, she's becoming passionate with him. A lady she truly is now, sweet and precious. An even more beautiful side of Shayla- Shayla stood before Makoto; a side he has never seen before of her, but was always present for him.  
  
Precious moments for Shayla ticked away as they both remained in close of the other. "Oh my God... what am I doing? I love him! That's why!" Shayla told herself while her lips are still locked up with Makoto's. Her heart was racing, as every moment spent in that buss was like a lifetime for her. "Makoto... please... respond to my love." She thought as she tapered off and finally broke of the kiss. Looking at him once more in the eye, she brushed her hand on his left cheek affectionately as she walked away by herself leaving Makoto in the Balcony still awestruck and puzzled as ever, who was looking at her as she trotted along the aisle and out of the ballroom. Still with a startled look on his face it was his turn to slump his thoughts on the balcony railway. "What just happened? One moment we were dancing and then…" He paused as he replayed the scene in his mind while looking at the stars in the dark sky.  
  
"Makoto-chan!" said a small voice from behind him. He turned around once more and saw that it was Nanami, putting up a happier face rather than that of Shayla's before asking him to dance. "Makoto, please dance with me!" She said tugging his arm and pulling him inside the ballroom.  
  
"Here we go again." He sighed as he followed his arm or wherever it is being dragged into. Makoto smiled again as his thoughts showed him another girl he has just made happy as he danced with Nanami inside, along with the nobles and the newlyweds.  
  
Makoto finished the night barely being able to stand up after all those dancing, yet he was so tired that he immediately went straight to his room without even the thought of changing his clothes. He glanced outside the window and looked back at how the night went.  
  
"Shayla-chan…" He whispered to himself as he saw her face staring at him with love in her eyes just like the way she looked into his eyes up in the balcony. "Gomen…I would need more time to think about it…and… I'm also sorry because I promised Ifurita that I'd be back for her." Makoto thought as though she was talking to Shayla. Once more seeing in his mind the way they kissed on the ballroom terrace, sending strange sensations up his skin.  
  
"Why… why am I feeling this way?" He once more asked himself. Confused as ever he decided to look at the Eye of God. Somehow tired from all the reflecting he'd been doing, Makoto slumped onto his bed whispering his first love's name, "Ifurita…I'll bring you back…" overtaken by tiredness he fell fast asleep face first into a pillow.  
  
-=|+|End of Chapter 1|+|=-  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well??? Sorry if you support the Nanami X Makoto pairing or the Afura X Makoto pairing or the Fatora X Makoto pairing or the Qawool X Makoto pairing… well you get the picture.  
  
Comments? Flames? Suggestions? All are welcome. Please Review! 


	2. Nightmares

From: makoto_chan83@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the El Hazard series or its characters. I am merely writing a fic of the series so please, don't sue me.  
  
  
  
El Hazard: Unforseen consequences  
  
By: -=|+|Makoto_chan|+|=-  
  
-=|+|Chapter 2: Nightmares|+|=-  
  
  
  
A dark shroud surrounded Makoto as he drifted away to wherever he faced before him. Hours passed by as he continued on floating out into space. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he overshadowed endless oceans of pitch-black matter. Then and there, a bright light that seemed to be a gateway opened up before Makoto and showed him what was in store for him. He shielded his eyes as a blinding light flashed once more before him. Blinking to clear his eyes Makoto saw a familiar image that was somehow unclear yet.  
  
"Ifurita!!!" He shouted as he saw her lifeless body lying with her back on the ground. The portal admitted him in and Makoto attended unto her defunct body. "Ifurita! Ifurita!" Makoto cried as he called onto her as he cradled her head on his lap. Makoto wrapped his arms around the deceased Ifurita and then feeling something wrong with her back. He quickly turned around as he saw a terrible wound, which severed her ability to connect with the spring once more.  
  
"Who could've done this? Why… Why?" Makoto shouted up into the heavens as torment and guilt tore his heart apart. He breathed deeply and trembled as he brushed out Ifurita's hair from her face and unto the side. Makoto kissed Ifurita on her forehead as he hugged her body from behind so ever tightly once more while it rested on Makoto's frame.  
  
He then felt a sharp object enter through his back and drawn out after. Makoto then found it difficult to breathe as darkness began to weaken his sight. He soon fell down on his back together with Ifurita's lifeless body with him. He looked up and saw the face of his attacker standing and looking down before him. Another known figure appeared before Makoto as fear cringed up into his mind. "Kalia! You're… you're still alive?" Makoto asked as he struggled to sit up with hatred and anger in his eyes.  
  
"Yup, and back with a vengeance!" Kalia replied with a menacing look on her face as she pointed her dagger like Gauntlets unto Makoto's face. "You know Makoto, you shouldn't have left her." She grinned as she looked at Ifurita.  
  
"Did you kill her Kalia?" He snapped at her, weakening his state even more feeling his wound take its toll on him.  
  
"Wow Makoto! How did you ever figure that one out? Duh! You should have seen how I played with her! Hahaha!" The girl's voice seemingly coming in from all directions. Makoto's face was filled with guilt as his heart began to crumble. "No… Ifurita, gomen…" He whispered to his love as Kalia cackled before his misery. Makoto cried at the loss of Ifurita and wept over her head embracing her once more, brushing his palm along her smooth face. The deed was done and Kalia was ready to finish the job she started. She stepped back and raised her forearm into the air.  
  
"Bye-bye… Makoto" Once more, Kalia plunged her accursed spike into Makoto's back as darkness wrapped around his eyesight completely and Makoto faltered onto the ground lifeless beside his Ifurita.  
  
-=|+|=-  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Makoto sat up from his bed extending his arm upwards as if trying to reach something. Gasping for air as he came back to reality with his clothes wet from the sweat and his pulse beating wildly, now steadily starting to go back down. He held his hand onto his face musing about what he just saw. He looked out the window, and it was already morning. "It was only a nightmare… C'mon Makoto! Snap out of it!" He held his face with his hands trying to convince himself it was only a nightmare. "But it felt so real…" As if on cue Shayla with Nanami opened the doors, seeing the trembling Makoto tucked unto himself and crying.  
  
They both approached him slowly to assess the situation and saw the immediate grief and confusion filled in his eyes. "Makoto… Daijobou? Are you all right?" Shayla and Nanami asked gently as both of them sat on his bed waiting intently for a reply.  
  
"Shayla, Nanami… she's dead!" Makoto blurted out starting to tremble once more.  
  
"Who? Who's dead?" Nanami asked placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I saw her… dead. Ifurita was murdered! Then I picked her up and cradled her in my arms…and… Kalia's alive…"  
  
"What?" Both girls replied in Unison gaping at him from his response. "Makoto it was just a dream! Snap out of it! Kalia's a pool of greasy shit right now! Didn't you tell us?" Shayla voiced out as she shook some sense into him.  
  
"But it was so real. I could feel it in myself. She's gone…" Makoto once more cried as tears streaked down his face.  
  
"Stop it Makoto! A dream's a dream! Haven't you heard of the saying that; what happens in dreams are opposite if what's really going to happen?" Shayla spoke once more as they both tried to calm down Makoto.  
  
"Then why do I still have this feeling in my gut?" He asked still hugging his knees while trying to get himself calmed down.  
  
Both girls looked at him with deep concerns in their eyes, both wanting to do something to comfort him but decided to hold back on their feelings. "Maybe you're just hungry." Nanami tried to avert Makoto's attention into something else as their ideas started to decrease. "Yeah she's right! That's probably it." Shayla played along with Nanami's intention as she smiled gleefully on the worried lad. "C'mon, let's catch some breakfast, then we'll talk it over after. Okay?" Nanami asked once more.  
  
Makoto reluctantly nodded in reply following them outside his room and into the dining hall where the three of them sat to eat. "Look's like Fuji and Mizu already went on to their honeymoon." Shayla said trying to start a conversation other than the dream Makoto just had looking at him hoping that she would get a reply. But to no avail, no answer was received from Makoto. He just sat there and ate his food but never tried in finishing it either. Both girls with worried faces looked upon both of their love interest as he then excused himself and stood up leaving the girls in the dining hall.  
  
"Makoto… what's happening to you?" Shayla thought as she watched him walk away to reflect and think again of his nightmare.  
  
"Makoto-chan…" Nanami whispered with her fist held close to her chest.  
  
"What do you think Nanami?" Shayla asked her companion breaking the silence between the two of them.  
  
"I think the thought of Ifurita's presence in a World not of hers is getting into him. He's starting to worry a lot and it's driving him nuts!" She replied folding her arms.  
  
"Well if you love somebody, you're bound to do something crazy for him too." Shayla spoke out making Nanami nod in agreement at her comment.  
  
"You're right Shayla, let's just be there for him when he needs us." The red haired maiden simply nodded a reply as they both finished up so that they may be able to look back on helping their friend in need.  
  
"Nanami, where could he be?" Shayla asked the girl beside her as both walked briskly around the palace looking for Makoto.  
  
"I guess its best we split up Shayla, we'll cover more space that way, I'll head for the garden you go for the library. Okay? See ya later." Nanami said as she hurried down into the garden.  
  
"Great… just great." Shayla-Shayla grumbled, walking around the corridors still with a worried look on her face. She walked onwards in the library's direction, when she started musing about the night they spent together during the party. Thinking how she was in her Makoto's arms and how warm she felt with him. With a burning sensation and tingles up Shayla's back she melted in Makoto's embrace because of her burning passion for him "Makoto-chan…" She whispered his name stopping for a moment, closed her eyes and crossed her arms to touch her shoulders. Recalling the way her lips crushed his, sending her senses in a swirl. She Flashed back also on the way she caressed his cheek with her hand and felt his smooth skin passing through her palms. "Makoto, I… maybe I'm at fault…" Realizing what the effects of what she has done, the dance, and the kiss she shared with Makoto; those might be the acts that triggered the nightmares of Ifurita getting murdered and the problems he had in sleeping, she hurried into the library in the hope of finding him there. She gently opened the door and to her luck, Shayla saw Makoto, although down with books right in front of his face studying at the articles frantically in the hope of finding an answer for the riddle in his life: "How would I know if she's dead or alive?" Seeing her love's state once more in his dream, Shayla decided to approach him slowly. "Makoto-chan…" She decided to start slowly. Whispering his name before inching closer and closer.  
  
"Shayla-chan, please not today. I had a rough night. I… I have to think… Could I have this day alone? Please?" He asked pleadingly at her, stopping Shayla in her tracks.  
  
A long piece of silence shrouded the two. "I guess I better leave him then." She thought nodding her head in reply and once more she drew closer whispering something in his ear,  
  
"Okay but, take care of yourself. You're making me and Nanami very worried." Shayla said ruffling Makoto's hair with her hands.  
  
"Don't worry I will." Makoto replied forcing out a smile on his face.  
  
Shayla walked out of the door still trying to look back at him and wondering if he's going to be okay. With one last look at her Makoto, Shayla shut the door and walked out. Walking in he direction away of the library Nanami found herself almost colliding with the Priestess across one of the halls in the palace. "Any luck?" Nanami asked immediately upon spotting her friend walking away from the library. "Yup… I found him in the library and No, I couldn't budge him from the books." Shayla said with a lopsided smile. "Really? Well I'm going there and give him a piece of my mind!" The blond haired girl replied brushing up her sleeves and starting trampling towards Makoto. She was about to open the door when a hand grasped her from the shoulder and turned her look away from the handle and towards Shayla. Shaking her head, Shayla motioned Nanami to the let the lad be and let Makoto work in peace. "What we could give him is our support and not a lecture to walk his life." Amazed Nanami gaped at the priestess. "Shayla? Since when have you been sensitive?" She asked with a very surprised tone.  
  
"Shaddap!" She replied as Shayla walked away from the spot and went about her own way and so did the latter pacing her way away from the door.  
  
With her out of the library, Makoto then stood up from his chair and started walking along the lone aisles of books and tomes. He started searching for articles that might be able to help him. From that start he worked at it until nightfall without even having meals in between. He forgot to eat after breakfast and also, becoming very tired from all the sleuthing he was conducting. He fell asleep on the palace library with his head on the table in between the pages of a book. "Ifurita…" were his last words before surrendering to fatigue. His love for her never faded and his display of dedication for her in this manner is proof enough.  
  
The library doors, which haven't opened since late this morning, greeted Shayla-Shayla as she investigated what had happened since she left. "Makoto-chan…" She thought with pity in her eyes looking at the tired boy. She sat first on another chair that was next to him and for once in this day she saw peace in his face with a small smile left in him. Shayla brushed Makoto's hair to the side, as she perceived his tranquility during his sleep. "Come on Makoto, I'm taking you to bed." She whispered as she slung his arms around her shoulders and tried to bear his weight and lead him to his room.  
  
"Arigatou… Shayla-chan." He said as he woke up for a second and dropped back to sleep.  
  
Shayla then in reaching Makoto's room knelt down on the floor as to give leverage to drop Makoto softly on his bed. With the wind blowing coldly from the window she pulled Makoto's blanket up and tucked him to bed. For one last time, she looked at him lovingly and brushed her hand across his face. "Good night Makoto…" She said to him as she kissed him on the cheek bidding him farewell for the night.  
  
Days had gone by and the same things happened from breakfast till nightfall. Makoto skips meals and manages to sleep on the library, Nanami and Shayla prowling on him trying to persuade him to try and take a break and Shayla-Shayla ending up carrying Makoto back to his room and tucking him to bed. "Why do I keep doing this?" Shayla asked herself but eventually answered herself "Its because you care for him and you love him you dummy! " Looking at him peacefully resting on his bed was a reward enough for her with one last look she kissed him once more and shut the door behind her.  
  
More days passed by and the patient and clear-minded Makoto was getting non- productive results making him now hot tempered and getting more and more frustrated by the day as he knew Ifurita's status is very well unknown to him. The research never stopped, weeks passing by and a new season has already arrived.  
  
Until on a summer night he woke up again shouting his love's name, "Ifurita!!!" Rising up from his bed extending his arm up to reach for her only to wake up once more. "Damn! What's going on?" Makoto asked himself placing his hand on his face. After a few moments of meditation, "I have to get back to work." Without another thought, he then got up and walked towards his place of sanctuary; the Library.  
  
Makoto quickly went back into doing his research on getting back to Earth, working like a Flash of light darting from place to place in a hope of finding an answer.  
  
Stirred by not only his presence moving about the palace before but also his external appearance, which was pale. Shayla went after him in an effort to get him back to take some rest. She went inside the library once more seeing Makoto flipping pages of books faster that you can imagine possible. Upon seeing him, Shayla approached Makoto to try in talking him out of it and continuing it tomorrow morning. "Makoto-chan… Ano…" Shayla said gently from across the hall.  
  
A brief pause came next and then, "I'm busy." Makoto replied coldly while going through the pages. "But…Makoto-chan…" Shayla tried once more closing in on Makoto, only to be told to mind her own business.  
  
"I told you I'm busy. Please leave me alone…" He replied as frustration clouded his better judgment and took over temper.  
  
"Makoto-chan…Onegai…" Shayla pleaded, placing his hand on his shoulder.  
  
Only to be turned down by Makoto. "What do you want with me anyway? I've done nothing wrong to you? Why don't you just leave me alone?!" He blurted out slamming his fists in the table and then turning around to glare at her.  
  
"I just wanted you to relax a little bit…look at you. Your so thin and pale nowadays, Makoto I'm getting worried." Shayla tried explaining putting her hand on her heart.  
  
"Maybe what you want is for me to never see Ifurita again!" Makoto raised his voice once more and silence filled the room as Shayla's eyes stared at Makoto awestricken. Shayla's palm flew on his face leaving a stinging sensation on Makoto's cheek as he soon found out Shayla slapped him. "Don't flatter yourself!" She scolded him pointing her finger at him.  
  
Tears streaked down Shayla's cheeks as she stared blankly at Makoto, awestricken and blinded by his sharp response. Silence filled the room before Makoto saw her face in tears, and guilt began surging through his mind. His face turned to remorse for what he has done and tried to apologize to Shayla. "Shayla-chan, gomen…I didn't mean to…" "Makoto no- baka!" She cried out as more tears streaked down her cheeks. Shayla ran out of the library crying her heart out from the kind of thanks Makoto has given her for her undying concern of him.  
  
"Shayla… wait! Damn…" Makoto cursed under his breath as he tried to call back Shayla. He closed the book he was scanning for information and chased after her.  
  
"Shayla wait… I'm sorry…" Makoto thought once more as he cursed himself for lashing out like that, especially at somebody he knew cared for him dearly.  
  
Shayla ran towards her room still weeping because of the incident that just occurred. His words once more rang across her mind. "Damn it Makoto! I just want to help you! What's wrong with you?" She cried closing the door behind her and throwing herself on her bed burying her face on the pillows.  
  
A few moments passed and footsteps were heard outside followed then a knock came from the door but Shayla bluntly ignored it and sobbed on her bed.  
  
The door opened gently letting Makoto inside her room. "Shayla- chan…" Makoto tried in calling her.  
  
Realizing someone was in her room she sat up but with her back facing Makoto. "Go away…", was Shayla's reply. Trembling, she shed more tears down her cheeks and threw a large sum of guilt at Makoto. She knew she doesn't want him to go, but his actions against her were too painful to bear. His rejection of Shayla's help hurt her so much that the pain sank right deep in her heart where her feelings for Makoto was.  
  
Makoto still went inside to try to apologize to her. "Shayla… I didn't mean to…"  
  
"How dare you enter my room anyway!?" Shayla cut him off as she sat up from her bed and stared sharply at Makoto.  
  
"Shayla-chan…" Makoto tried to explain but to no avail, "Makoto, please get out…"  
  
"Shayla…" He said, as he made another effort to straighten matters up between them.  
  
"I said get out! Do I have to go there and tell it right in your face!?" She yelled and cried even more as she realized she's starting to hurt her own feelings too.  
  
Hesitantly Makoto started walking outside the door leaving Shayla; still having a thorn in her chest given by the one man she only knew how to love. Makoto cursed himself for doing such a thing. He gave one last look at Shayla from behind him and shut the door behind him. As soon as the doors closed Shayla once more buried her face on the sheets and wept over the thought of what Makoto and she have done to each other. "Makoto…what did I do to you? What? I just wanted to help you..." She again cried hitting the bed with her fist. Wiping the tear off her cheek, "Why… Why did you do this to me? When all I ever did was…was…" She cleared her throat once more as she continued on with her words. "When all I ever did was love you... I never asked you to give back the love I gave. I just want you to feel it." With those words, tears fell for one last time and Shayla succumbed to the exhaustion and fell asleep as her feelings pierced her forever-lonely heart.  
  
"I'm such an idiot!" Makoto pounded his fist on the fall behind him as he leaned his back on it. Recalling what he did to Shayla; his friend, he harbored so much guilt inside him that he felt his chest growing heavier. Closing his eyes he then slid his back along the wall making him sit down on his bottom. Brushing his hair with his hands, he reflected on the wrong he did. "I was wrong Shayla-chan… I never considered your feelings for me. I could not reciprocate them because Ifurita already owns my heart… All you did was cheer me up right? Well, what did I do?" A long pause followed with Makoto closing his eyes as his eyelid begin to drop. "Gomenasai…Sorry…" With that Makoto slumped his head on his knees and fell asleep on the corner of his room.  
  
-=|+|=-  
  
Morning came and the light rays of the sun darted inside Makoto Mizuhara's room where slept a lumbering lad. He grouched as a continuous knock on the door woke him up. Hesitantly he stood up, still picking up from his sleep he opened the door. Seeing that it was Londs he tried his best to stand upright but leaned on the door for extra support.  
  
"Master Makoto? Are you all right? Maybe what you need is a drink. So what do you say Young Master? Want to grab a few drinks and get some girls around town or would you prefer the Princess' chambermaids? I know you've been eyeing them. Bwahahaha! Everybody does!" Londs stood there and laughed.  
  
"No I'm not all right, hey! What do you mean by that?" Makoto suddenly snapped out from his sleepy state and pointed at Londs. "I don't want a drink and I don't want a girl! Getting back to our topic, so in what way could I help you?" He changed the subject in an effort to divert the Chamberlain's attention away from him.  
  
"Well Master, Mizu is now officially married right? So I'm here to remind you that today's the day that Princess Rune has told you to expect the new priestess will arrive.  
  
"Oh… okay." Makoto simply nodded.  
  
"Uh, Master Makoto there's one problem."  
  
"And that is?" The lad asked  
  
"The Priestess is here!" Londs exclaimed looking down on Makoto who dropped instantly on the floor.  
  
His eyes quickly widened as he stood up and argued with the other, "You've been talking there for minutes about you and me getting drunk and going out for a night out with a girl when you could've told me that the priestess is already downstairs!? Tell them I'll be right down!" He stood up and shut the door as he ran for the shower to get a quick bath.  
  
"Oh, and good luck young master!" Londs shouted opening the door and closing it once more. He shook his head with a chuckle and then headed downstairs.  
  
Out came Makoto from the shower towards his closet, pulling out the usual white clothes that seem to be a uniform for him. One good look at the mirror he straightened his cap up and dashed for the throne room where the new Priestess was.  
  
Makoto came crashing through the door as he slipped outside on the hallway and slid straight for the throne room.  
  
A hand extended down to him as he stood up wiping the dust from his clothes.  
  
"Arigatou for helping me up. Gomenasai…for being late." Makoto bowed down to the new priestess in giving a negative impression of him.  
  
"You were right your highness, he's also cute." The girl smiled at him and then turned for the Princess.  
  
Makoto blushed at the comment given to him… by someone he completely doesn't know. Eyeing the new priestess he promptly stood up and faced the princess.  
  
"Good morning Makoto, how nice of you to join us. But not the type of entrance I've expected." With that the Princess and her guest giggled as they recalled how Makoto slid inside the room. He blushed in embarrassment realizing how foolish he looked.  
  
"Makoto, I would like you to meet Qawool Towles, the new Priestess of Water. Qawool the lad in front of you is none other that Makoto Mizuhara, the hero of El Hazard."  
  
"Makoto-sama, I've been dreaming of meeting you for the first time. Ohayo." Qawool bowed down in respect for the hero.  
  
"Please, Makoto would just be fine." He waved his hands in front of him then putting his hands on Qawool's shoulders and standing her upright.  
  
"I've been hearing these stories of your adventures, the way you tamed the demon Goddess Ifurita, the Fall of the Bugrom and…" Qawool stopped for a while as her eyes started to glisten.  
  
"And… that you were a gentleman, kind hearted, compassionate, and most of all…" She paused once more as Makoto blushed wildly hearing these things about him specially that it's coming from a girl. Qawool mustered up all her courage,  
  
"That you were so handsome that a lot of girls tend to fall in love with you. Now I see that it's true." She stopped and turned around shaking her head in excitement.  
  
"Ehe…" Makoto stood there so surprised of Qawool's reaction on their first meeting giving out a confused look."  
  
"Are you sure that was me? Maybe you got the thing about being handsome and all wrong. Ehe…" He tried denying her accounts of him.  
  
"Oh, and he's modest too your highness." Qawool once more smiled at Rune who was all the time giggling to herself seeing the type of situation Mizuhara is in for.  
  
Standing up from her seat Rune asked her audience, "Let us proceed to the garden shall we? Your sisters would meet us there Qawool."  
  
Qawool and Makoto nodded both as they followed rune outside.  
  
The sleeping redhead, knowing nothing of the events downstairs shifted in her sleep and from great discomfort woke up. "Unnnhhh… it's morning already?" She says as she buries her head once more under the sheets. "Why am I so tired all of the… oh…yeah…" She pauses, recalling the night before. Scenes from last night flashed back before her mind. "But Shayla…" He said, as he made another effort to straighten matters up between them.  
  
"I said get out! Do I have to go there and tell it right in your face!?…" Shayla held her knees closer as the words rang out from her mind. She slammed her right fist repeatedly on the mattress "Baka! Baka! Baka!" as her breathing grew faster in her angst. Tears dropped once more from her eyes as Shayla struggled to control her feelings from overwhelming her. "Makoto…" She whispered his name, the name that always brighten up even her darkest days, as she held her knees closer once more embracing her knees and rocking herself back and forth.  
  
"Shayla-Shayla! C'mon we're going to be late!" A knock came from the door; it was Afura-mahn trying to call her sister out from her chambers.  
  
"What? What do you want?" She bluntly asked.  
  
"Shayla! Are you all right?" Not expecting a reply like that, Afura asked nervously as she slowly opened the door perceiving her sister. What she saw completely surprised her. The Fire Priestess Shayla-Shayla, the one usually the most energetic amongst the three of them, was stressed out with tear streaks on her face. "Shayla, you look terrible! What happened?" She said trembling and hurried by her bedside.  
  
"It's nothing…" Shayla shrugged the question off her, looking down once more on her bed's sheets, pride doing most of her actions.  
  
"Shayla, I want to help. What are sisters for?" Afura spoke, putting her hand on Shayla's, which was resting on her lap.  
  
"You wouldn't understand anyway." She pulled her arm from under Afura's, turning her back at her.  
  
"Shayla…" She tried in calling her back and decides to just talk to her later. She just walks out of Shayla's room, and stood still for a moment. "Shayla, were both late for the ceremony, you'd better dress up and go…" Afura paused and looked back at Shayla, "I'll talk to you later sis." She said once more, leaving the girl still dazed and feeling sorry for herself.  
  
Composing herself Shayla stood up and changed in to her normal clothes. During all that time her mind was clear about one thing, what just happened last night? Mixed emotions went through her head but the pain in her heart was the one that stood out the most. "Makoto…" Shayla left her room and hurriedly ran towards the palace gardens.  
  
In the Garden stood Princess Rune, Afura-mahn and Makoto were greeting a new face in the palace. They were conversing with the girl. Apparently she was a shy type of person. From the looks of her face she's the type of girl that's scared to death of anything. Shayla carefully walked towards the trio calmly, trying not to make eye contact with Makoto because of a negative incident last night. Makoto on the other hand was trying to make one so that they could talk once more about what happened. "Shayla, Gomenasai…" Makoto said in his mind while looking at her, still determined to talk and fix matters between him and Shayla.  
  
"Shayla-Shayla, I would like you to meet Miss Qawool, the next great priestess of Water. She's Mizu-san's replacement." Rune Venus smiled cheerfully as she introduced Qawool to her new sister. "Ohayo… I'm Qawool, nice to meet you at last Shayla-sama."  
  
Prompting her to reply, Shayla stood in attention averting her from her dazed state. "Oh… right. Hahahaha! I'm Shayla-Shayla nice to meet you!" Shayla blurted out in a ditzy manner trying to hide her distress as she laughed and scratched her head as she acknowledged the former's greeting.  
  
Afura-mahn and Rune Venus were both very much surprised at her reaction they both jumped to the side and looked at Shayla with a questioning look.  
  
Makoto on the other hand was getting more and more guilty each passing moment as he saw the effects of last night's fight taking its toll on Shayla's behavior. Yet he was still very confused. "The fight we had… it was over myself and Ifurita?" His mind snapped back into reality when he heard Shayla laugh once more.  
  
"Wow, everybody's so friendly today! I guess I'm going to have no problem here m'lady." Qawool simply beamed at them. "Right... Hahahaha!" Shayla laughed once more cocking her head backwards. On cue Afura and Rune jumped backwards once more looking at her in a manner that asks, "What the heck is with her?"  
  
"Well since everybody's well acquainted now, does m'lady Rune and her guests want to catch some breakfast?" Chief Londs asked from behind them opening the door back inside.  
  
"Ah, yes excellent, Qawool please do join us." Rune Venus invited the new priestess.  
  
"Why, thank you very much. I would love too." Qawool spoke and smiled in response.  
  
"Londs please lead the way." Rune asked her manservant into doing so, accompanying the five of them towards the dining hall.  
  
While they were headed back Makoto held back behind the group and grabbed Shayla's hand and motioned her to stay. With pleading eyes he asked her once again, "Shayla… Gomen, please talk to me."  
  
Looking at her hand being held like that, Shayla pulled it back from Makoto's grasp and walked inside with one last look of anger at him.  
  
"Man…" He sighed as he bowed his head in failure and asked himself once more "What am I going to do? I'm worrying over two women in my life now, Ifurita and Shayla!" He clenched his fist and breathed out once more. Finally figuring he can do pretty much nothing at the moment, he went back inside and ate breakfast with the group shutting the door behind him.  
  
"I have to admit, you're pretty smart Shayla. Makoto the one being chased is now the one chasing after you. A very nice plan I do say so myself." Fatora said with a smirk standing up from beyond the bushes.  
  
"Oneesama (Shayla) never acted like that before? I wonder why?" Alielle whispered to herself beside Fatora.  
  
"What do you think Alielle?" Fatora asked the imp-sized girl beside her.  
  
"As long as you're here Fatora I'm just as happy!" Alielle grabbed Fatora from behind her in response, rubbing her hand across her curves.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute… Wait till we get to my room first." Fatora said with a sly grin in her face, as they both started walking back into Fatora's room going about what we think they are doing.  
  
"Oneesama…" Alielle thought to herself as she stepped inside the shade of the door while being still attached to Fatora.  
  
During their early meal Afura, Qawool and Rune started a conversation but the other two simply ate and kept their peace. Makoto and Shayla never spoke out their views and opinions, pointed out by the discussions between the five of them. Only when they were asked was when they replied with a simple nod or a fake smile.  
  
During Qawool's ceremony both were unusually apart as they almost always found Shayla brushing up to Makoto. Seeing the repulsion between the two, Afura was determined to set things right. Seeing how the crowd cheered when she was proclaimed the new priestess of water, it was assured that she did a great job in her ordination. Congratulations followed Qawool but both Makoto and Shayla never approached her at the same time, nor had the mood to do so. Seeing this Afura made a conclusion that the recurring disagreement was a very delicate and serious matter.  
  
The same events repeated itself during lunch and at last dinner as silence wrapped both Shayla and Makoto. Making all their companions very worried, they still kept their peace, negating the urge to tell someone of their troubles.  
  
"I'm done." Shayla said standing up and walking out of her place, back to her room.  
  
"I'm done too." Makoto did the same but he walked towards the place he had peace the most; he went to the garden once more to do what he usually does... Thinking. Eyes watched them both as they shut the door behind them one at a time.  
  
At the last sight of Makoto, "What is wrong with those two? Why the cold shoulder?" Rune Venus asked Afura with a tone of concern.  
  
"I don't know your highness but I'm was trying to find out earlier with Shayla but, she simply shrugs me off." Afura replied, staring blankly back at her plate.  
  
"Maybe I could help…" Qawool said in a small voice. As both ladies looked back at her.  
  
"Maybe she can…" Rune Venus whispered at Afura.  
  
"Yeah, she can talk to Makoto, I'll take care of my sister." Afura murmured back.  
  
"I could hear you!" Qawool exclaimed at them making the two look back at her with surprised looks on their faces.  
  
"Errr…right." The older pair gaped in response at her as they still continued in talking about their friend's anxieties. After a few more minutes to finish their meal Rune stood up. "All right, ladies you may do as you please now. Qawool you'll be like living here so before we show you to your room please feel free to walk around the palace. Okay?"  
  
"Thank you your Highness." Qawool smiled in response and standing up walking to wards the door.  
  
"I guess I'll be on my way now your highness, I'll talk to Shayla." Afura- mahn once more spoke looking back at the situation of Shayla and Makoto.  
  
"Good luck!" Rune told her as Afura stepped before exiting the hall, stopping in front of it and gave Rune a raised brow.  
  
"You're going to need it." The princess folded her arms in response. Afura seemed to have just shrugged it of and went on her way. Behind her followed Qawool who seems to have a lot on her mind concerning her sister and Makoto.  
  
-=|+|=-  
  
Along a straight walkway, Afura and Qawool conversed about Shayla and Makoto. The Two were really getting along well, sharing both insights and proper mannerisms of a Priestess of Mt. Muldoon. The younger one was really acting how a proper lady should be. "Afura, is Makoto-cha… I mean Makoto-sama a nice guy?" She asked her older sister.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Afura looked at her with a questioning look.  
  
"Well… if he is a nice guy, then why is Sister Shayla mad at him?"  
  
Afura rolled her eyes up and murmured something about her companion. "Qawool's still like a child" She whispered to herself.  
  
"What was that sis?" The blue haired girl asked upon hearing something.  
  
"Uh… It's nothing." Afura covered her mouth in surprise. "Wow, for some girl she sure got strong ears." She thought to herself, "To tell you frankly that's what we're trying to get at." She paused as both stopped in a hallway where one way leads upstairs to the quarters and the other leads outside. "Well Qawool, good luck. I must have a talk with our sis. Oh… and congratulations; sister." As she motioned her friend that she'll be along her way, Afura gave Qawool a sister's embrace, welcoming her to their guild; the priestesses of Mt. Muldoon. The newest priestess had a feeling of acceptance; she now indeed has friends. The elder among the two gave one more reminder and she then headed upstairs for Shayla's room.  
  
"Hmm… now what am I supposed to do now? Maybe I'll just go back in the place where we all met earlier, they have such lovely flowers there." Qawool smiled at the sight of the pretty plants around her. Without thinking twice she took off for the Palace Garden where unknown to her a lonely figure sat on a bench reminiscing his faults on a certain girl that never did anything to him except being there for him.  
  
Makoto sat alone on a bench, with his chin resting on his hand, he continued on kicking himself for what happened. "Why am I feeling this way, it's not like I'm romantically involved with her…or am I?" He asked himself that as thoughts poured into his mind. Feeling that someone was at his backside, Makoto quickly spun around and saw Qawool smiling at him.  
  
"Oh… Hi Qawool." He forced out a small smile at her and tried to start a conversation but just wasn't in the mood so he slumped himself once more on his hand and then looking up into the dark skies of El Hazard.  
  
Qawool simply walked in front and sat beside her new friend. "Makoto-sama, you know you should try to cheer up a bit!" She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Funny… That's what Shayla said too." Makoto thought remembering the words that usually kept him up during his work in the library. "What do you suggest I do?" He replied in a not too friendly manner.  
  
"Well, you could tell me everything or… you I could just leave you here and keep that thing in you eat you away. You know Makoto-sama, when you keep difficulties inside you like that you'd grow older faster." The priestess replied trying not to giggle at her comment.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you." He paused for a while surrendering to her convincing chatter. "It all started with a dream…" Makoto at last, smiled at her for a moment and started discussing the matter with her. Qawool was so happy to be actually helping someone, she dreamed of fighting and protecting others with the powers of the elements but right now, she was well contented with just helping by absorbing the pain from someone's heart.  
  
Up in another part of the palace Afura-mahn is seen gently knocking on somebody's door. "Shayla-Shayla, it's me sis, Afura. Can we talk?" The door gently opened with Shayla there to greet her. Her eyes were all red and Shayla's anguish can be clearly seen on her face. She was an image of a girl with a tormented heart.  
  
Both ladies sat on Shayla's bed as Afura started the conversation. "By the Gods, what happened to you Shayla?" Afura brushed her sis' hair covering her eyes. She looked at Shayla with deep concern, just by seeing her eyes; Afura knew that she was crying. "That Makoto Mizuhara better hide now!" The Wind swirled around Afura as she stood up and started channeling her element's powers but was drawn to a halt as Shayla put her hand on her sister's shoulders figuratively trying to tell her to calm down and listen. Instinctively, Afura sat down; readily listening to whatever Shayla has to say.  
  
"It all started with a dream." She started telling Afura the incident's roots and how everything linked up. Soon, Shayla's eyes were becoming watery and her light green eyes started to darken, she couldn't take it anymore and laid her head on Afura's lap and started trembling. "Don't worry sis, everything will turn out right." Afura said with a smile on her face assuring Shayla of what she said.  
  
"I hope so too, I can't take anymore of this. I… I shouldn't have shared that kiss with him… It gave me too much hope… hope that he can be mine and I can be his. That was my mistake. Then this dreams came popping about Ifurita… He still loves her, but I still love him though…" Shayla said staring into her sister's eyes.  
  
"I know you do. Now get some rest and stop crying, fate will fix everything." With that Shayla sat up once more and embraced Afura with all her might.  
  
"Thanks sis, thanks for cheering me up." She said with a smile.  
  
"What are sisters for? Now don't let that smile wipe away." Afura replied with a smile, standing up and started walking out the door. She felt proud of herself that she partially removed Shayla from the dilemma she was in. Afura opened the door and with one last look at her sis, "You take care of yourself you hear?"  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, Afura." Shayla smiled once more, seeing her sister came once more to her rescue. Seeing the door close, she shut her eyes, catching up from the sleep she never had last night. She was thinking of Makoto; as soon as she closed down her eyelids, she was already in deep slumber. Her face now with a look of inner peace and silence, she was now in serene fields; which made her feel that everything will be all right.  
  
Down once more in palace grounds two new friends talk about the other's troubles. "So this thing started because of another girl?" Qawool exclaimed, "I thought sister Shayla was his girlfriend!" she thought, getting somewhat confused but gets it anyway. "So who's Ifurita?" She asked trying to get to the main point in the story.  
  
"Ifurita's the one who sent us into El Hazard; we're people from earth…" Makoto continued on his story about how they where transported through space and time and reached El Hazard. The listener took special attention on the matter, as he wanted to know more about the Great Makoto Mizuhara. His story about their exploits and adventures ended with the wedding and until the time they both met. "So that's almost about it." Makoto said with a smile, averting his gaze to the stars this time. Never seeming to choose the time to think of other things.  
  
"One thing puzzles me Makoto-sama…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If Shayla-sama and you are not yet romantically involved, then why are you fighting like this? What are both your problems?"  
  
"Arigatou for asking… Qawool, we have been through a lot together, believe me, not only Shayla, and me but also Afura and Mizu-san. Even Princess Rune took part in our adventures. So as we fought our way through a lot of trials, we became very close friends with each other. For Shayla… I knew she loved me, heck who wouldn't? With her giving me so many hints about marriage and going out on a date." Makoto narrated with a lopsided grin on, but soon faded when the subject matter came at hand. "I never tried to return those feelings because I only loved Ifurita. Now we fought because I never understood her and shot up at her when she offered her help and concern for me. She's my friend Qawool, and I never want to see my friends in pain or in tears. Do you understand why we're feeling this way?" The lad asked with teary eyes, in which the priestess just nodded a reply.  
  
"Thanks Qawool, for talking to me. It really helped! Really!" Makoto said with an appraising smile, the burden he was carrying, he carried not alone anymore. Makoto stood up and extended his hand to the maiden.  
  
"Shall we go now? It's getting…"  
  
"Makoto-chan!" A shrill voice cut Makoto off; it came from a well-known person standing before the garden.  
  
"Nanami-chan." Makoto waved back at his friend motioning her to come over. Nanami then ran over to his side with a smile on her face only to be surprised that there was another girl with him.  
  
"Eek! Whose that new girl?" She thought nervously, jealousy started forming inside her, hoping she was just there by mistake she slowly walked towards the two.  
  
"Nanami, meet the newly ordained priestess of Water. Her name's Qawool, she just arrived in Floristica earlier this morning." Makoto smiled as he introduced both of them to each other. "Qawool, Nanami's a friend from Earth, she came here with me."  
  
"Hi Nanami-san, it is nice to finally meet you." Qawool shook hands with her and exchanged smiles with each other.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too!" Nanami replied with a smile, "At least she's not a lesbian." She said underneath her breath. Skulking every time she recalled how Alielle would grab her and feel her curves. "Ugh…" She groaned once more.  
  
"What did you say Nanami-san?"  
  
"What? Nothing Qawool, Hahahaha!" She cocked her head back and laughed hysterically.  
  
"I think I know what she means, ehe." Makoto sighed, as he looked at Nanami with a funny face.  
  
Getting herself back to composure, "Well nice meeting you Qawool, sorry but I gotta go now, my restaurant needs attention right now. It's closing time and I wouldn't want anybody stealing from the counter right? Besides I just dropped by to check on you Makoto-chan." Nanami seeing her chance, suddenly cupped Makoto's cheeks with both hands and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Seeya!" Nanami gave Qawool a quick hug and then ran off for her obligation. "Yata!" Nanami screamed inside herself and jumped up in the air as she ran off for her duty as the Owner of a dive in Floristica.  
  
"What was that for?" Makoto asked out aloud while scratching his head through his white cap. Touching his lips once he then looked at his fingers with amazement in his eyes. "Why don't these guys tell me when they're going to kiss me!" He stood on the bench and shook his fists in the air at the fleeing Nanami.  
  
"So was she umm… one of the girls you and sister Shayla were fighting about?" Qawool interrupted his going amok but now with a frown in her face as if jealousy took over her.  
  
"What? Oh… no. But I think she will be! Ugghhh!!! Shayla would never speak to me again if she found out!"  
  
"Hahaha Makoto!" Qawool giggled with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"Hey Qawool don't joke around like that! Stop kidding around! You wouldn't tell anyone right?"  
  
Qawool simply gave him a grin making the lad nervous as ever. Makoto pleaded with all the reasoning he had as she held Qawool on the shoulders and shook her up.  
  
"Relax Makoto, I won't tell anyone. But…"  
  
"But what?" He asked nervously.  
  
"But you have to promise to show me around Floristica!" Qawool exclaimed.  
  
"Wha?! But why?" Makoto asked once more this time looking at her straight in the eye.  
  
"Because, I'm new around here and I need someone to show me around."  
  
"Why don't you ask Nanami? She's always in town and girls usually have fun together." He tried to differ as fear of getting into more trouble with the girls formed at the back of his mind.  
  
"Okay I could try that, but… I guess sister Shayla would never speak to you again." She said once more with sly smile written on her face.  
  
"Argg… That's black mail!"  
  
"Nope… Its called bargaining!" The priestess held both her hands behind her and gave the lad a convincing look.  
  
"Okay, okay, and maybe its time I took a break. All this worrying is really getting to me." Makoto forced himself to agree making Qawool smile once more.  
  
"Yata!" The priestess cried out, jumping on him forcing him to tumble onto the grass with Qawool on top of him.  
  
"Ouch! Hey don't get too excited!" Makoto held his head due to the unexpected course of action taken by Qawool. He slightly leaned up still with her on top of him, and he tried looking around is someone saw them.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" A figure spoke as it slowly hovered down onto the grass.  
  
"Oh no, not again…" Makoto said worriedly.  
  
"Hi Makoto!" Afura-mahn greeted the Earthling with a crafty smile, standing and looking down at him.  
  
"Afura quiet down! It's not what you think!"  
  
"Really? Then why aren't you getting her off you?" The wind priestess interrogated his friend raising her brow.  
  
"I said not so loud! What? Qawool please get off me." Makoto picked himself and Qawool, both dusting themselves up and fixing their hair.  
  
"You know Mizuhara, I've gone through a lot of trouble trying to cheer up your girlfriend upstairs, but I think it's gone to waste when I get here and you're already getting down with her!"  
  
"Afura, I'm begging you! Please don't tell Shayla! Qawool would explain. Right Qawool?" Makoto once more pleaded and looked at Qawool for support, but none came as she stared blankly into the horizon as she blushed about what just occurred.  
  
Makoto looked at her with distress, "Gaah! Qawool come on speak to her." He turned her around and shook the priestess from her ditzy state.  
  
Getting her mind back to her body, "Uhh…. I mean, He's right sister Afura, I dove on him because… because I was just so happy!"  
  
"Happy about what?" Afura gave Makoto a questioning stare raising her brow once more.  
  
"Well… He's taking me around town tomorrow. Ehe." Qawool gave a sheepish smile.  
  
"And why would he do that for you?" Afura then grabbed Makoto by the collar and looked at him with a menacing grin. Her vein was clearly shown on her temple as her teeth bared before him.  
  
"Because Nanami…" Qawool continued, but Makoto cut her off.  
  
"No Qawool, don't tell her!" Makoto once more pleaded as he hung by a thread from being strangled by Afura who held him fast by the collar.  
  
"Nanami gave him a kiss."  
  
"Gyah! Afura I didn't kiss her! It was more like Nanami kissing me!" He begged Afura.  
  
"Mizuhara! What have you been thinking?! You know what would happen if it was Shayla that saw that! MAKOTO you moron!" The wind priestess shook him some more before pushing him down on the grass. Upon calming down, Afura fixed her dress that got a bit shabby from the scuffle.  
  
"Knowing Shayla I won't tell her."  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" Makoto upon hearing this groveled before the wind priestess' feet.  
  
"If…" She smiled with a sly grin.  
  
"Oh no! If what?" Makoto stood up and glared at her.  
  
"Heehee You'll find out. First of all follow me." Afura lead the way as Makoto followed behind grumbling, leaving Qawool awestruck and dazed of what just happened.  
  
Getting herself back from the clouds, "Makoto-sama! Don't forget! I'll see you tomorrow! Okay?" She shouted at the unsettled lad. He replied, waving his hand above his head.  
  
"Man! What a long day this is!" He complained under his breath.  
  
"You better stop complaining Mizuhara, you better save your breath! It's going to be a long night!" Afura turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"Afura! Don't smile at me like that!" He waved his hands in front of him.  
  
She shrugged the comment off and continued on up the steps.  
  
Afura pulled him inside her room and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Argh! Don't let me do that! I need my rest too you know?"  
  
"Quit whining and get over here!" She commanded Makoto as he dragged himself to where Afura was.  
  
"Man, I think I won't be having dinner either." He groaned once more as he did what Afura has directed him to do.  
  
-=|+|End of Chapter 2|+|=-  
  
Author's notes: I like the readers so much!!! They give so much and detailed comments I get chances for improving! More comments please! 


	3. Apologies

From: makoto_chan83@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the El Hazard series or its characters. I am merely writing a fic of the series so please, don't sue me.  
  
Notice: This is a Makoto/Shayla fic.  
  
  
  
El Hazard: Unforseen consequences  
  
By: -=|+|Makoto_chan|+|=-  
  
-=|+|Chapter 3: Apologies|+|=-  
  
  
  
"Argh! I never want to see books for the whole week!" Makoto declared as he shuffled out of Afura's room. "Why does she have that so many books? And to think that she was the most snug of the trio?" He complained once more as he stared at a paper cut on his right thumb. Grumbling, Makoto continued on down the stairs as he walked towards his room; which was on the other end of the building. "Man, am I bushed! I better get some rest." He paused for a while and rubbed his aching eyes. "Qawool better keep her end of the deal. Another fight with Shayla is the last thing I…" While walking and struggling to stay awake, the lad stopped in front of a familiar room, and looked at the door blankly as if it was transparent. He gave it a thought once more and then bowed his head; his eyes were now looking at nothing, staring at the floor. Makoto approached the door and brushed his palm across its surface, feeling it was the room... where his lady used to stay in before. He shut his eyes slowly and whispered her name. "Ifurita…" Makoto's eyes were getting watery; sorrow was in his heart asking himself. "How could I bring you back?" He asked out, facing the window and recalled the nightmares he had. It took a while before he convinced himself that what happened were just dreams, and bad terms with a friend was the cost of taking his nightmare too seriously into account. Recalling how the events followed, the cause and effect of every occurrence, he knew at once that he was at fault. Makoto picked his feet up and shuffled out the door.  
  
Three more rooms before his, Makoto stopped in front of another familiar entrance. "I… I have to try…" Knowing it was really late; he took a deep breath and wrapped his hands on the door's knob. Twisting it, he opened the entrance to the room but only as a means to look inside. Slipping one side of Makoto's face within, he saw the sleeping maiden wrapped in the sheets of her bed.  
  
With guilt driving him Makoto crept slowly and stood on the foot of the bunk. Watching how much at peace the girl was, he at last made out a smile, but then his fists tightened as his thoughts betrayed him. He again recalled the argument they had; the way he treated her and the feelings of fighting with a close friend surged through his mind. Makoto stood there for a few more minutes just gazing at his subject. He then whispered as if directing his words at the girl. "I guess this is not the right time to tell you this but…" He began talking, looking intently at her. "I should've told you this earlier… I'm sorry Shayla." Makoto paused, directing his gaze down on the floor then back at her. "I never considered your feelings for me, I think I've been hurting you ever since. You never did anything wrong to me… except maybe that incident in the springs. Ehe." He chuckled a bit recalling the episode on both their lives. "All you did was love me…I'm sorry I couldn't reciprocate those feelings Shayla." Looking away again, he felt the word's impact on the would-be listener as if it was addressed to him. Averting his attention back to Shayla, "I'm admitting it. I'm at fault. Gomenasai Shayla-chan." He averted his look onto the floor upon saying this, feeling every word he said. "I guess… I better go now…" He bowed down, humbling himself before walking for the exit. Opening the door, Makoto heard a faint whisper from behind him. He looked back and saw Shayla crying in her sleep, whispering his name. "Makoto…" Upon hearing this, guilt was all that he felt. His mind froze at the idea of how much torment he caused. Anguish to a person who loved him so dearly, yet he scorned the care offered to him on that night. Continuing his walk, he simply shut the door after looking at Shayla one last time for the night. Makoto walked towards his room still staring at the air in front of him. "How could I make things up with Shayla?" Makoto asked himself, thinking of how to truly express or show his remorse for his actions. He kept on pondering yet none came through his poll. Once in his domain, he fell flat on his bed, but later on he kept on changing his orientation in his bed, his body craved for sleep yet his mind disagrees the notion. Makoto's mind never ceased to speak to him. "What should I do?" He simply lied on his belly thinking of his situation. Upon realizing he really should be resting for tomorrow he forced his eyelids down. He fell asleep yet was actually twisting and turning in his sleep. In the middle of the night he would wake up suddenly opening his eyes as if something bit his arm, but as quickly as he woke up he would succumb to slumber once more. "Gomenasai Shayla-chan…" Were the words he spoke off before going back to sleep.  
  
-=|+|=-  
  
"Unhh… What the devil is that racket?" Makoto woke up to the loud knocking on his door.  
  
"Makoto-sama wake up! Come on now! You promised!" Qawool continued on with the tapping on the door.  
  
Our hero stood up and walked slowly towards the door continuously being rapped at. With an almost annoyed face he twisted its knob and opened it to the side. "Just give me sec, okay Qawool? What? What's wrong?" He asked as he saw the shocked face of the girl, backing away from the door and pointing at him.  
  
"Aaaaahhhh!" She screeched as she pointed at the partially naked boy. "Makoto-sama! Hentai!" Qawool shouted once more making the lad look at himself.  
  
"Shit!" He quickly slammed the door as he realized he only has his briefs on. "Now how did my clothes disappear like that!?" He scratched his head as he rushed to the shower for a quick bath. "Damn, I must've been pretty uneasy last night that I took my clothes off." He stepped out and hurriedly put on some decent clothes, rushing as to get the matter over with. Makoto walked towards the door, now clean and proper. He opened the door once more and stepped out.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhmphhh!!!" Qawool shrieked thinking he was still naked but was quickly ceased by Makoto's hand. Her gaze now averted to him as she saw that her escort for the day was ready. "Oh, you're already set." She said with a small grin across her face.  
  
"Shall we go now?" The lad asked.  
  
She simply nodded her response as both started walking down the stairs. They walked around the palace for a while talking about how things were for both of them, how their matters where. Activity around the palace everyday were somewhat a highway, people worked here and there. Every time they pass a servant, these people would bow to them in honor of the hero and the priestess, they simply acknowledged the greeting by smiling at them and exchanged greetings with them. Walking past the dozens of hallways Qawool spoke to Makoto, "By the way Makoto-sama, that's one side of you I'd never imagine seeing." She giggled, the thought making her blush as she pictured once more how he looked. She shook her head from side to side, as she held her dome with both hands.  
  
"Ehe, shall we forget about it now?" Makoto, now totally embarrassed was also blushing at the thought. They continued on walking Qawool never ceased her giggling. Makoto just kept his peace and hoped she would forget the matter somehow.  
  
Arriving at the counsel hall, they both approached Rune who was, as usual sitting there listening to Lond's dictation of her obligations for the day.  
  
"Ohayo, Makoto, Qawool." She greeted the two of them with a smile, which in turn they gave back. "Ohayo your highness," Makoto started, standing in front of her. "I… Qawool and I would be going out for today, so…"  
  
Rune sputtered while taking a sip from her tea. "You're going out with her already?" She eyed him with a look of surprise.  
  
"Yes we're… Haha… It's not like that your highness! What we mean by going out is that we're just going out to town!"  
  
"Yes lady Rune, Makoto's going to show me around town." Qawool seconded while latching on to Makoto's arm. His eyes fixed at the girl then at lady Rune with a very surprised look and shook his head, "Why does these things keep happening to me?"  
  
Rune upon seeing her actions, gave Makoto a mischievous smile, which in turn he just gave her a look saying, "Cut it out already." Rune stood up and walked towards them and whispered unto Makoto's ear, "You sly devil you!" Rune once more gave a funny look at the earthling.  
  
"I said it's not like that!" He said in retaliation, which made Rune giggle a bit more.  
  
"Okay, okay Mizuhara I shall tell everyone in case they look for you." She said controlling her laughter.  
  
"Thank you your highness… Wait! Not everyone!" Makoto took his arm from Qawool's grip and ran to where Rune seated. "You know what I mean don't you? Princess?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Yes I know about it, and if you would want to go, you'd better go now, before somebody else sees you with her." She replied in a whisper.  
  
"Why are you worried the I might be seen with Makoto-sama?" Qawool asked who stood several feet away.  
  
Both Makoto and Rune looked at her with astonished eyes.  
  
"She heard that?"  
  
"I guess so." Rune concluded. "Ehem…Well? Get going! Have fun!"  
  
"Arigatou. Oh… and would you please remove the idea in your mind in telling Shayla?!" With that Makoto walked back down the steps and went back beside Qawool, "Ready?"  
  
"Hai!" She simply nodded back smiling at him.  
  
Makoto and Qawool proceeded on with their way out of the throne room. Quite the energetic one the water priestess seemed to be light on her feet and pranced softly before the lad. The boy however was walking impeccably calm as usual, sweat dropping as soon as he noticed the girl going about her own world in her mind.  
  
He acknowledged the salutes the guards at the gate made at him as they walked out the gates. "So where do you want to go first mam?" Makoto asked with a smile as he led both of them outside the palace entrance. They stood there for a brief moment as the view flashed before their eyes as the whole Capital city of Floristica was clearly seen atop the hill the palace rose from.  
  
She scouted around the vast area and finally pinpointed a small market. Her eyes widened as she saw merchants selling different items from clothes to anything you could imagine. "I guess we better start somewhere. Let's start over there, Makoto-sama!" Qawool gave a sharp tug on Makoto's arm as she excitedly rushed down the side of the hill for the city Market.  
  
"Hey slow down! We might faaall!" With him being towed Makoto exclaimed as they both tripped on each other's feet. Qawool stumbled on a thick patch of grass; which forced Makoto to topple over her. The lad didn't want his companion to get hurt so he twisted to the side and aligned himself parallel to the maiden's frame. "Qawool! Hang on!" Makoto instinctively wrapped his friend around his protective arms as they rolled about down the rise of land. The water priestess just shut her eyes, holding herself much closer to Makoto and letting the force carry them down. They took about a hundred rolls before they reached the bottom of the hill. Groaning with sore bodies Makoto and Qawool laid down there for a few moments trying to catch their breath. Qawool opened her sights and were met immediately by Makoto's brown orbs. She blushed as she realized she was actually in his embrace. "Makoto-sama… Arigatou." She thanked him, staring once more in his eyes. Embarrassed, Makoto looked away as he blushed violently.  
  
"Really Qawool, its nothing. I was just…" He stopped as he saw the priestess nestled on his chest. "I've said it before and I'm saying it again. Why does this things keep happening to me?" Makoto thought, averting his gaze to his surroundings looking around if somebody else knew about the incident except themselves. Minutes have already passed and he finally decided to break up his current position. "Qawool, we better get going now."  
  
"Are you sure Makoto-sama?"  
  
"I'm sure." He replied.  
  
"Then why are your arms still around me?" Qawool asked, looking away once more as she flushed again.  
  
"Gomen! I didn't mean to hold you like that…" Makoto quickly said as he stood up and looked away.  
  
"Its okay Makoto. But you sure know how to show a girl a good time!" Giggling she took his arm in hers.  
  
"Well? Let's go." She said tugging on to him, pulling Makoto into the Market's midst. Her eyes kept darting from each side, looking at all the stands for things for sale.  
  
Makoto struggled to keep up as Qawool went through the crowd pulling his arm with her. In one shop they came in, she quickly tried out different clothes and had Makoto speak his opinion about it. She posed and turned in front of him. Seeing she was having a good time, he just played along and smiled at her choice of clothes. Making out his approval from Makoto's smile, Qawool bought the clothes and took them with her. Out they came and the view of a crowd appeared again in front of them.  
  
"Here we go again…" Makoto sighed as he ran after Qawool, constantly searching for something.  
  
"Makoto-sama! Clothes for men! Come on!" She pulled on to her date and dragged him inside.  
  
"Qawool! Hey! C'mon my clothes are just fine." He tried resisting as he pulled back.  
  
"Just come on silly!" She pulled once more and with superhuman strength threw him inside.  
  
Makoto flew inside the booth with a shocked face. "Gyaah! Ouch, you didn't have to throw me in you know?"  
  
"Gomen!" She giggled as she smiled at him for what just happened.  
  
Qawool quickly picked out some clothes for Makoto to try on, bright colored shirts and some plain ones to be exact.  
  
"Here try this first." She handed dozens of garments as she pushed him inside a fitting room. He couldn't do much to resist so he just blindly followed her orders.  
  
Makoto first tried out a shirt that fit perfectly showing off his now mature body. He walked out and pretended to pose as a model. His companion smiled at the sight, seeing Makoto was now trying to enjoy himself. One by one the lad fitted the clothes and went out for the lady to see. Qawool gazed at him, day dreaming at that time also, about him, about Makoto. Her eyes focused once more into reality as Makoto walked out of the fitting room carrying the bundle of clothes along with him to the counter. Qawool was so surprised he decided to buy them all too.  
  
They walked out of the store carrying all that mass of new garb.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you had that much money."  
  
"Ehe, Me too." He replied scratching his head, while lugging all the clothes they bought on one hand.  
  
"Makoto-sama, do you want me to help you with that?" Qawool offered, as she tried to grasp the packages from Makoto's hand.  
  
"It's okay, I can handle it. Besides it wouldn't be right for a beautiful priestess like you to carry much stuff around." He smiled at her ignoring the fact of what he just said.  
  
"Err… right…" She blushed as his words rang out on her mind, looking away for a moment.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes, pretty much." The priestess beamed at Makoto  
  
"Then lets go, I know a pretty good place here." It was the wanderer's turn to pull as he did so. He held her hand and crossed the large group of people before them. They came across a lot of alleys and roads, taking shortcuts as to avoid the rush of people. Makoto stopped and came in front of a new restaurant with Qawool this time out of breath. The place had a sign with a familiar name on it.  
  
"Nanami's? This is her place?"  
  
"Yup, she just opened it last week before Mizu's wedding." He explained, "So, you hungry?" Makoto smiled at Qawool, walking up the steps with the priestess behind.  
  
"Hai…" She politely replied as she followed Makoto who was leading her by the hand.  
  
The couple went in and to their surprise Nanami was the one to greet them personally.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" She bowed down not being able to recognize them immediately. She quickly looked back up and "Makoto-chan!" Nanami quickly gave her friend a quick hug.  
  
"Ohayo, Nanami-chan." The recipient smiled back, cross-eyed as Nanami was so close to his face. "So… are you open today?" He asked as Nanami released her tight embrace on him.  
  
"Ofcourse silly, we're always open! You just got in time before rush hour. I guess palace food got to you!" Both laughed out as they continued on with their conversation.  
  
"By the way, I'm with someone." Makoto paused as he moved to the side.  
  
"Morning Nanami!" Qawool greeted with a smile, as she appeared behind Makoto.  
  
"O…Ohayo Qa…Qawool!" She stuttered like crazy as she fell for the surprise.  
  
"Excuse us for a minute Qawool. Hehehe" She said tugging onto Makoto. Both of them went around the back. Slamming the door behind her Nanami quickly pulled Makoto closer to her face by the collar.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She screamed at his face.  
  
"What? What'd I do?" Makoto tried to comprehend.  
  
"You dummy!" Nanami loosened her grip on Makoto and turned her back at him. "Are you going out with her?" Holding her hand with the other she asked.  
  
"Wha? No its not like that, we're not dating or anything. I'm just showing her around, that's all." The boy replied waving his hands in front of him trying to avoid more arguments.  
  
Mixed feelings went through the lady's mind. Jealousy was half of it but understanding still prevailed. "He never took me on a date." Nanami whispered to herself, seeing how Makoto treated the new comer differently.  
  
A few seconds passed before Nanami asked him.  
  
The entrepreneur just sighed out. "So, what do you want to eat?" She asked while turning to face her friend.  
  
"The usual, but make it a double. I sure miss your lunches Nanami- chan." He smiled at her, remembering the boxed lunches she used to prepare.  
  
"Hai…" She blushed upon hearing Makoto's comment. Both stood facing each other for moments until one broke the silence.  
  
"Well? Get going! You're never supposed to keep a lady in waiting you know?" Nanami pushed the lad up the stairs and into the back door. He smiled at her leaving Nanami with her thoughts at the moment.  
  
"Makoto-chan…Aishiteru…" She whispered and followed her loved one's movement with her eyes. "What am I saying?" She shook her head and followed inside.  
  
The two were dining but Nanami eyed the couple carefully. She saw how much fun Qawool was having, being around Makoto that is. She was laughing with him like a little girl playing with her puppy. They were joshing each other and having polite conversation. The boy was indeed a gentleman, as how he usually was seen around women. Nanami saw how Qawool looked like and remembered when she herself was always around the lad. She sighed while reminiscing, then looked at Makoto this time. He was at his usual composure, always smiling, ever so friendly, heartwarming and surely attractive. Nanami thought, as she gaped at him. "No wonder… all of us are after him." She grumbled resting her elbow on the counter and leaning her head on her hand. She looked back at the times she and Shayla fussed over him, the way they always competed for his affections, times they fought why the other is getting so close and this and that. Seeing they have new competition she simply breathed out. She fell back from the clouds as her orbs focused back and met Makoto's, his eyes looking back at her with a questioning look. The shop owner quickly looked away as if her actions where just coincidental and she continued on counting the money she earned through the week.  
  
"Makoto-sama." Qawool called to him, which brought him back to attention.  
  
"Yes Qawool?"  
  
"Ano… what's going to happen after this?"  
  
"What do you mean?" was the lad's reply.  
  
"Well… It's nothing." She said blankly as she looked away.  
  
"If you want to talk about it…" Makoto tried to revive the conversation,  
  
"Can we talk about it later?" The girl cut her off looking at him straight, with pleading looks in her eyes.  
  
"Hai. Gomen…" He bowed down in apology.  
  
"Makoto-sama, it's nothing, really…" She put her gentle hands on top of his as to not make him worry over something. Makoto gaped at her hand over his.  
  
"Why are they doing this?" The lad thought about most women got his attention, the different and sometimes crazy stunts to catch his sight.  
  
"I guess so… So do you want to go now?" Makoto asked as he kept his hand under hers as to not bring about negative reactions from both of them. Qawool nodded and both stood up from the booth and proceeded towards the counter to pay for their meal.  
  
"Nanami-chan, we're done now. Arigatou!" Makoto smiled as he laid down the money on Nanami's palm.  
  
What she saw was a huge sum of money that rested on her hands.  
  
"Makoto-chan…the money you handed me is way over your bill!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, its just money. Besides, the food was so good! I missed it a lot too you know?" He beamed at her, complimenting her culinary creations.  
  
"Thank you Makoto-chan!" She thanked him as he stood by next to Qawool.  
  
"Thank you too Nanami-san, the food was so good! I hope to come back again real soon!"  
  
"I guess we'll be going now. Arigatou, Nanami-chan." The lad thanked her once more as he and Qawool took off again for the city. The shopkeeper's eyes followed the lad with bliss in them.  
  
"Anything for you Makoto-chan…" She smiled at the boy before the door closed shut behind him.  
  
"Oh well… Back to real world again." Nanami sighed as she continued in doing her chores and duties as shop owner of the restaurant that she named after herself.  
  
The alley was still full of life, as to how the couple observed their bearings. "Where to now Qawool?"  
  
"Anywhere you want to go Makoto!" She replied, grappling unto her companion. "You already showed me such a good time, I don't know where we should go."  
  
"Do you know what I would want to do right now Makoto-sama?" Qawool asked, looking straight into his brown orbs.  
  
"W…What?" He replied nervously, perspiring underneath his cap.  
  
"Oh nothing…I just want to walk around Floristica…with you, like this." She blushed upon expressing her true feelings at the moment.  
  
"Qawool…" Makoto looked with surprise and gawked at her for a moment.  
  
"Or I'll tell…" The water priestess grinned mischievously at him, but with guilt in her heart.  
  
"All right already!" He shook his fists in the air with an irritated face.  
  
"Yata!" She gleefully smiled tightening her hold onto Makoto's left arm.  
  
"I guess its okay. Well? Shall we?" He motioned her to walk alongside him, smiling at her.  
  
"Oh my God… that smile…" The priestess thought, melting inside just by a smile from the hero, forcing her to mellow right beside him. She nodded her response, which set them off to walk around the capital until nightfall eventually came. She never removed herself from Makoto's side, savoring the moment she was in until they headed back for origin.  
  
-=|+|=-  
  
Earlier that morning a known red haired priestess walked the hallways of the palace of the Royal family of Roshtaria, looking everywhere and around the great structure. Everywhere she searched for him. "Where the hell is Makoto?" Shayla grumbled, crossing her arms in exasperation. Not having the thought of giving up, she gave another tour of the place after lunch. "Makoto?" She spoke inside the library, hoping he was there. "Makoto-chan?" The priestess tried to find him inside his room but nobody was found there either. "Darn it, where is he!? It's already past dinner time and I haven't seen him?" Shayla shouted inside her head. Getting a bit worried that the past events might have driven him to his limits of emotional tolerance. She jogged a bit in frantic search of him, stopping as she saw Afura reading a book below in the palace garden.  
  
"Afura!" Shayla spoke aloud, calling the attention of her sister who was now looking up at her bounding from a floor higher from the garden and landing in front of her.  
  
"Afura, have you seen Makoto?" Her voice trembling in distress due to failed attempts to locate him.  
  
"Hmm…should I tell her? I promised Makoto anyway." The lady of the wind processed through her thoughts as to how to deal with the situation.  
  
"No, I haven't seen him. Is something wrong sis?" Lying in her statement, Afura closed the novel and focused on her sister's predicament.  
  
"Ano... I just wanted to talk to him." Shayla replied, looking away from Afura's eyes.  
  
"Aha!" Uncrossing her legs Afura gave a questioning look at her.  
  
"What do you mean 'Aha'? Since we're not talking to each other doesn't mean I'm not worried about him!" Taken aback by her comment, Shayla stepped back and snapped at her.  
  
"Fine!" She giggled, unfolding her book and burying her eyes in it.  
  
"Whatever… I'll just look for him on my own." Shayla crossed her arms and started walking away. "Geez… to think she was the most sophisticated among us three. I change my mind!" The red head thought, while on her temple a vein was clearly seen.  
  
"Shayla!" Afura-mahn tried to call her back.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"So have you forgiven him yet?" Afura asked with a raised brow, which stopped Shayla in her tracks while she was walking away. She clenched her fists tightly and loosened it after a few moments. She spun around with tears trailing down from her eyes.  
  
"That jerk…" The lady of fire whispered through, yet her eyes spoke to differ. "You'll find him, I'm sure of it." Her sister found befitting to say.  
  
"Arigatou…Afura." Shayla flashed at her friend, smiling at her in a way that says thanks by itself. She continued on walking around the palace grounds asking each and everyone she comes across about Makoto's whereabouts but to no avail, all gave the answer the fire priestess was not looking for. "Gomen Shayla-sama, we haven't seen Makoto-sama since this morning."  
  
Shayla walked here and there without any idea where she's going and coincidentally wanders off in front of Makoto's lab. She knocked on the door for some time trying to find out if anybody would be there. She strode in examining each corner, eyeing things inside the lab. Being worn out, Shayla sat on Makoto's bed as she gave a deep sigh expressing her tiredness and disappointment.  
  
"I'm supposed to talk to him…" Shayla twiddled her fingers together, trying to control herself from making another emotional outburst. Waiting for Makoto to come home her eyelids then began to drop, surrendering to her fatigued state.  
  
"I hope you don't mind Makoto-chan…that I…zzzz…." She made one more whisper and finally dropped down completely on the scientist's bunk. Her eyelids closed without hesitation. Slumber inhibited Shayla, as an effort to wait for Makoto with a reason to fix things between them was postponed due to tiredness. She lay on Makoto's bed, sleeping peacefully hoping that one way or the other, he might be there when she wakes up.  
  
-=|+|=-  
  
Right outside the gates, a couple was walking for home. Recently getting tired of dancing in the town square, Qawool and Makoto decided it was time to call it a night. They were chatting away at the things they did during the day. After Ifurita's passage into her journey to Earth, Makoto was rarely seen to be smiling but right now he was in good terms again with himself he was actually having fun. Even for just a brief moment he forgot all about the guilt and regret he shouldered for almost a year.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself Qawool?"  
  
"I enjoyed the day very much Makoto-sama, Arigatou!" She smiled, brushing herself up on Makoto's side.  
  
Then for a few moments, Makoto became silent. Seeing the change of mood, the priestess decided to query her companion.  
  
"Makoto-sama… daijobou?"  
  
Still, he kept walking across the gates of the palace with his eyes watching his path.  
  
"Makoto-sama, what's wrong?" She asked for the second time, stepping in front of the lad and shook the boy's shoulders. The lad abruptly stopped as his eyes met the lady's  
  
"Hai… It's nothing… It's just that for almost a year, I never felt happy like this. I've been locked away in my lab, or sometimes in the library. I guess I'm being too shallow right now huh?" He replied, awakening from his dazed state and looking away from the priestess' gaze.  
  
"Makoto…I… We all understand what happened."  
  
"I know that, but I was wrong treating everyone like that."  
  
"You know what the problem is with you Makoto? You don't care for yourself at all! You always think about everybody around you, but what you haven't thought is, what if you were the next one that would disappear because of your shenanigans? Huh? What do you think they would feel?" She said, driving those words into Makoto's head.  
  
"Arigatou, Qawool-chan" Makoto smiled at her, thanking the priestess for the crash course wake up call.  
  
"You better promise me you'll take care of yourself!" She pointed her finger straight at him.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." He replied placing his hand on her shoulder, urging her to trust him.  
  
"Makoto-sama…" She whispered, blushing as she held the hand on her shoulder with hers and brushed her fingers on Makoto's hand lightly.  
  
The lad saw what was happening and slowly took his hand off the girl's shoulders.  
  
Taking the long walk up the staircase, they came up in front of Qawool's room. The two stood in front of it for a few minutes facing each other, not knowing what's next to do.  
  
"I guess this is good night." Makoto decided to speak, giving a lopsided smile to his companion.  
  
"Hai." One word and quietness enveloped the two again.  
  
"Well, good night Qawool." With one last smile, he started walking away from her.  
  
"Makoto-sama!" The water maiden called out stopping the lad in his tracks.  
  
"Yes?" He turned back to face her.  
  
"Arigatou… Makoto."  
  
"My pleasure." His smile seen through the moonlight, flashed at Qawool who also beamed at him.  
  
Makoto casually walked away again towards his room feeling much better than the days before, as he realized his drive to make people happy has been welcomed again.  
  
Eyeing the lad, who faded in plane view, Qawool stepped into her quarters. Yawning, she headed for her closet to change her clothes for sleep.  
  
"So how did the date go?" A familiar voice spoke with a curious voice from behind her as she was beginning to take her upper garment off.  
  
"Oh, sister Afura, it's you." Qawool spun around to see who her mysterious guest was. Seeing her to be Afura-mahn, she smiled at the eavesdropping priestess showing that all went well during the day. Not being able to control herself, the younger of the two came closer to the other.  
  
"Afura-sama, I had the most wonderful day!" She exclaimed, telling how the events of the day went by.  
  
"Her voice… It's different. Oh God!" Afura screamed in her mind as the voice coming out of Qawool's lips are beginning to form the story on its own. Listening to her fellow priestess' words she has learned the unexpected.  
  
"Then we went to this shop and Makoto bought all these and…" Qawool continued on, never leaving a single detail. The tale stood from the time they went down the steep end of the hill and their dance in the town square. Trying to be a good sister Afura just nodded on and on. "Look's like she's fallen for him too! Argh! The problem with that guy is that he's too charming!" Afura grumbled, foreseeing not only Shayla in tears but also Qawool as well, after an all out war for her friend's feelings. "Qawool! Haven't you realized what you've just been doing?" The senior priestess blurted out.  
  
"What I… Oh… I'm that obvious huh?" She replied, as the glee in her eyes slowly faded away. She looked down on the floor, waiting for Afura's response.  
  
"I thought the deal thing was just about trying to be friendly with him, I guess I know now that it's a cover up." Afura crossed her arms while her eye's slits lowered.  
  
"No, Afura-sama you have to believe me! Yesterday morning was really a crazy stunt but the things I felt today are different. Please believe me!" The water maiden pleaded with tears forming below her eyes.  
  
"Qawool… I do trust you, heck; even the demon lord Ifurita fell for Makoto! How in the world couldn't you fall for him too?"  
  
"Arigatou, Senpai."  
  
"The only problem is that… there's already four of you. Poor guy." Afura shook her head, predicting the events that might happen.  
  
"Four?"  
  
Afura shrugged the reply and started rising above the floor. "Good night Qawool, I sure hope everything work out fine." With one more farewell, she flew out the window and up to her quarters above.  
  
"I sure hope so." The lady held her hands together and held it up beneath her chin, praying that everything will turn up for the betterment of all.  
  
-=|+|=-  
  
Makoto walked down the hallways thinking as usual. His heart had a pain in it; that he was again beginning to enjoy his life in El Hazard, even in the absence of one.  
  
"Ifurita, I'm so sorry I couldn't share my brief happiness with you right now. Gomen… You deserve better…" He looked outside a window as he walked down the stairs. "I wish I could talk to you. Even just for a brief moment." He stopped in his tracks, clenching his fist, as thoughts of what could be happening around Ifurita and lastly, what was his nightmare all about. Makoto stood for a few more seconds closing his eyes in uneasiness about his loved one. He recalled the time they first met as how he delved into her mind by touching her power staff. His eyes widened as he recalled the thing Ifurita always held. "The power staff!" Makoto blurted out, driving him down the stairs faster and dashing for his room. His heart pounded faster by the second as he ran for his room. He quickly opened the door dashed inside. Makoto screeched into a halt as he saw someone on his bed.  
  
Shayla slept peacefully on her love's bed as she tried waiting for him to patch things up between them. "Shayla…" He whispered as he gazed upon the priestess lying on his bed. He again recalled the fight they had the other night, which they haven't resolved yet. Though he indeed cares for her, he isn't sure why his guilt is over extending its welcome to him. He approached the sleeping figure and sat beside her head. Makoto saw how tranquil she was at the moment and wished he were too, but matters regarding not the girl beyond his lap but the lady waiting for him across the dimensions started haunting him again. He gently stroked the hair from her forehead to the side. Shayla stirred a bit at his touch but was still sound asleep. A clue of a dream sequence she spoke of him during he sleep; "Makoto… I love… you…" The priestess whispered making the lad's eyes widen and his skin flush. Now he knows how much he means to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Shayla…" He placed his lips on Shayla's forehead once and sat there for a few more moments stroking her hair then covering her body with the blanket on his bed.  
  
Breathing out Makoto stood up and got down on all fours. He crept below eyelevel as he tried to grab Ifurita's power staff from underneath his bed. "There it is." He murmured, pulling the object from under and raising it to his level with its other end touching the ground. "Makoto, guide me… with the use of my spring, she's a part of me. I would deactivate the Eye myself…. Keep it… for my sake…" The memory flashed back in Makoto's mind on the faithful day that he lost his love. "Ifurita… Talk to me Ifurita…" Makoto thought as he placed his hands on the staffs shaft and placed it closer onto his head as if praying on it.  
  
He closed his eyes, focusing his mind on the matter. He kept trying for minutes and hours into the night, hoping to find just one spark of light or loophole that he may pass through to reach Ifurita through the dimensions. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?!" He screamed inside his head. "Ifurita…talk to me! Onegai…" Makoto said once more burying the staff around his embrace as he focused once more his efforts on communicating with Ifurita. To no avail he became awfully tired concentrating, the mental strain was getting to him floating him away to sleep. Fatigue started to carry him down on the floor. "Ifurita, please be alive." Makoto whispered, as his eyelids grew heavier then surrendered and fell flat on the floor with the key still around his arms.  
  
-=|+|=-  
  
Dawn broke in and all was at peace inside the royal palace of Roshtaria. Inside a room two people slept together, on separate places but on the same room nevertheless. The priestess stirred, the bed she slept on was quite unfamiliar giving her the account of waking a bit earlier as usual. She sat up from the bed and rubbed her eyes as she forced herself to wake. She tied her red hair with the usual ponytail she wore. She looked around and found no one to be present in the room but herself. "I guess he never came back here…" She sighed but then noticed the sheets that were covering her. "Then again, maybe I'm wrong." A smile began to show on her smooth skin. The priestess twisted her lower torso to the side of the bed, dropping her legs; not on the floor but on something else that felt familiar. A startled look shone on her face as she saw the sleeping boy beneath her feet. A concerned look replaced the expression as she watched Makoto. Shayla affixed herself on the bed in a manner that her head stuck out of the edge, looking down on Makoto's face. "Makoto…" She said in a whisper, with her hand this time brushing his locks down the sides of his head. Shayla smiled at him lovingly, seeing the peace he was in. Then at an instant her smile turned into a disappointed frown. "Ifurita…hang on… I'm coming to get you…" These were the words that changed the priestess' mood in a second. Makoto stirred in his sleep as his nightmares struck again. Tears started forming around Shayla's eyes, taken aback by what she heard, she let the tears fall down from her jade orbs.  
  
The tears fell down on the sleeping lad, which triggered him to wake. He opened his eyes gently at the same time clearing his sight. His eyes met teary emerald eyes, seeing the sadness in her eyes again; he felt his heart melt away. Guilt has taken his feelings again, inner peace was once again walking along a thin line.  
  
Realizing the man he loved was now conscious; she stood up from the bed and walked out towards the door.  
  
Makoto picked himself up from the floor and pursued the priestess. Swinging the door to the side, he saw her standing outside simply gazing at the sky. "Shayla…"  
  
"Stop… I don't want to hear anything that I'd regret hearing." Shayla cut him off, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
The wind blew around the two as silence broke in.  
  
"But I…" Makoto paused in the middle of his statement as he heard a large crash of thunder in the sky. As quick as the thunder that erupted in the air, darkness spread all over El Hazard.  
  
Makoto looked at the large mass behind him, not at the Palace but the thing that was above it, above all of El Hazard; the Eye of God.  
  
Above the eye was a dark shroud that was shaped like a disk. Makoto noticed this and his eyes widened at what it could be. "A portal…" He said to himself as he gazed at the awesome display of time and space manipulation with the power of the Eye of God. "Are the Roshtarian's responsible for this?" Questions immediately formed inside the lad's head and couldn't find answers for all of them. "Could it be?…Ifurita…" The thought of her pushed Makoto, running inside grabbing the power staff and dashing out and towards the stairway to heaven.  
  
"Makoto! Wait!" Shayla shouted as she followed him into the stairway.  
  
The excited lad ran as fast as he can with the priestess tagging along. Along the way Ura ran up to him and wrapped around him as she usually does when she feels trouble is on the spree. "Thanks Ura." Makoto smiled at his pet. "Ura never leave Makoto, besides, Ura's bored!" It replied.  
  
"Glad to hear that! Lets go!" He smiles once more, picking up the pace and switching the hands that held the power staff. He reached the stairway and stood on the elevator waiting for the priestess. With Shayla and both of them on the lift, it started to move on its own for the quick ride up.  
  
Meanwhile in the palace, two more ladies watch the disturbance in the atmosphere and quickly sprung up to their feet and headed towards the top of the stairway. Afura jumped down from the balcony and flew up towards her friends. The other; Qawool also jumped down but summoned a gush of water spurting from the ground to catch her on her feet. With what she started she commanded more to appear which acted like floating platforms to aid her in rushing to the scene. Once below the stairway, a geyser blew her upwards with extreme force carrying her up the structure. The four then met on top all surprised to meet one another on the top. "Afura, Qawool, you saw it too?" Makoto asked the newly arrived priestesses. "Yeah, who wouldn't?" Afura replied. "So what do you think Mizuhara-san?" The wind priestess asked this time.  
  
"I don't know, I guess all we could do is wait." Ending his words, lightning struck down on the ground as rain started pouring on the group.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Shayla questioned the effects of nature, eyeing Qawool giving her the hint that she should at least now something about the rain pouring down on them.  
  
As if on cue, Qawool explained to them "I don't know, the rain's is crying as if she's being forced into it. It's saying that something bad is coming our way." Dropping her hand down to her side after focusing her mind on the ring of water.  
  
"It's as if… nature has no control over this…" Makoto said, shielding his eyes as he looked up at the sky.  
  
"Ura doesn't like this." The armor cat spoke amidst their confusion.  
  
Afura on the other hand, was quiet and calm.  
  
A dark mist surrounded the group, enveloping them in vapor, which spewed out of the portal from above the eye. Another lightning bolt darted down, but dangerously in the middle of the group. All of them staggered back with their arms shielding their eyes.  
  
"Makoto? Please show me you're all right!" Shayla screamed inside her mind struggling to catch even a small glimpse of Makoto, but the dark mist hindered her sight, it blocked everyone's vision.  
  
Makoto stood up dazed and light-headed, rubbing his eyes as the flash almost caused permanent damage on his eyes. The rest of the group staggered onto their feet as they prepared for whatever upcoming consequences.  
  
With one stroke of her arm Afura summoned a swift gale to blow the mist away from the platform. "Is everyone all right?" The wind maiden asked her companions. "We're okay Afura." Makoto replied from across her.  
  
"I'm okay too… But you won't be after a few minutes!" A figure appeared before them as the wind blew away her cover.  
  
Makoto gaped in horror as a familiar individual smiled at him with rock drawn menace in it.  
  
"Did you miss me Makoto? You know, you were all I thought about during those past years." The person stated, smiling at him seductively but with a hidden darker meaning in it.  
  
The group was awestruck, as they prepared themselves for a fight. Qawool was really puzzled; she was staring blankly at their subject and surveying her friends. Why are sisters Afura and Shayla's lamps glowing like fire? Guessing the meaning of the words chosen by their unexpected guest Qawool prepared herself for combat too, touching the ring's stone with her lips and raising it in the air to call on water to hasten itself for duty. She was ready now and she was staring at the person with one thing in mind. "What would happen to us now?"  
  
-=|+|End of Chapter 3|+|=- 


	4. Ghosts

From: Error! Bookmark not defined.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the El Hazard series or its characters. I am merely writing a fic of the series so please, don't sue me.  
  
Warning: Lemon part.  
  
El Hazard: Unforeseen consequences  
  
By: -=|+|Makoto_chan|+|=-  
  
-=|+|Chapter 4: Ghosts|+|=-  
  
On the countryside of Roshtaria, thunder and lightning shook the air as the once peaceful atmosphere of the plains was altered to that of a dark place on earth. As can be seen from space, clouds swirled around Roshtaria like a typhoon. Rune Venus watched the capital from her palace. Concern shone on her eyes, as to how the events are unfolding before her very eyes. Puzzled by the sudden change in atmosphere her face expressed a frown staring at the darkening sky. "Earlier this morning, the sky was so clear. how could the clouds come out of nowhere?" She mused, now looking at the Eye of God. Thinking of its mysteries which where never answered, one of which is its origin. All that they knew was that it was a weapon of Destruction. Excluded from her knowing, her friends are atop the Stairway to Heaven, with someone horrifyingly familiar.  
  
A young man was talking to the unwanted visitor atop the structure. "How the hell did you come back Kalia?" Makoto eyed their foe with scorn in his eyes. "We thought you were gone! What am I saying? You are dead."  
  
"If you really want to know." Kalia replied with a smirked grin on her face until someone cut her explanation off.  
  
"Enough with the bull-shit witch!" A furious Shayla roared from behind, with a massive blaze of fire encircling her, wasting no time she charged at the child-looking villain. Kalia simply projected an evil grin, as her eyes darted at the forthcoming opponent welcoming her with a defensive stance.  
  
"My, my. the hot headed Shayla-Shayla, still as foolish as ever!" She pointed her finger at the priestess.  
  
"What did you say?" Shayla shouted at her with full fury as she charged blindly with one goal set in mind; to make the girl eat her words.  
  
"Eat this bitch!" The priestess wrapped her fist with the flames that surrounded her body and flung it at Kalia with enormous velocity. The girl saw what was coming and simply let the fire feed on her. Seen from plain view, it looks like as if the fire had eaten Kalia alive, which made Shayla smile in triumph. But the flames simply died out from the rest of her body and looked like it crawled from all parts of her and were quickly formed into a glowing red sphere on Kalia's hand. "Just as I remembered. Stupid!!!" Her eyes turned to that of hatred throwing the ball, back at its origin.  
  
"Shayla look out!" Watching helplessly, Makoto blurted out at her friend. With no time to react, Shayla braced for impact, already placing her arms in front of her as to shield her face from most of the damage. Seeing the ball towards her, Makoto tried to reach her in time to push her out of harms way, but stood still with eyes of concern turning to relief as he saw Shayla float up into the sky, being carried by a gentle wind and a wall of water cutting the fireball's progression.  
  
The water clashed with the Flame, condensing itself to steam but also dissipating the fireball in a loud hissing sound. Kalia's eyes turned that of annoyance, glaring at the root of interference cocking her head to the side.  
  
"Watch it kid or whatever. you pick a fight with one Priestess, you fight all three of them!" Qawool spoke sharply; she looked at Kalia giving her the warning of a very unpleasant priestess. "Likewise!" Afura seconded her sister's statement. With their lamps glowing, it was their turn to strike back. Getting tired of the stand off, with a swift motion Qawool raised her hand and summoned a jet stream to skewer the violator not knowing the consequences of using their lamp's power against Kalia.  
  
"No Qawool, she'll just." Afura tried to warn her sister in time but it was too late, Kalia had already learned how she generated the offensive matter and threw the stream back at her. The force slammed at the priestess with tremendous force that it instantaneously knocked the wind out of her pushing her far back. She fell down rolling on her side, unconscious but still alive. "Ungh." She mumbled in pain as bruises started forming on her fragile body. The three stood there looking at Qawool, shocked at what happened. Kalia held a smirked face and flashed it at the fallen priestess, then she averted her gaze at Makoto, "I guess you're new to the games girly!" "Where were we, before we were rudely interrupted?" Kalia asked, turning her head to the side to eye Shayla-Shayla.  
  
"You bitch." The fire priestess said under her breath as she knelt down to feel the head of her sister. "Don't worry Qawool, I'll get her back for you!" With that, she stood up and faced her adversary lowering the slits of her eyes. Shayla stared at the floor, and then quickly clenched her fists and focused all of her lamp's energy to surge across her body.  
  
"I'm with you!" Afura shouted from across the platform, summoning a small twister to slowly form from the ground, encircling her from the feet up.  
  
The young girl simply shrugged of their heroics, "How sweet! Avenging their stupid little sister! Well, she got what she deserved. Let's see how will her other sisters fare!" Kalia screamed with glowing hands emanating amidst the bright light that fused around her as she spoke her words.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" Shayla's voice being heard, background to the loud noise the pure energy the maiden of destruction is creating.  
  
Seconds have passed and the sphere that encircled Kalia grew bigger by the moment. Makoto felt the awesome energy generated by the girl and for the few moments in his life this time he doesn't have a clue on how help anyone. He became shell-shocked pausing in a self-contained state, staring at the events in front of him. Sweat rolled down from his palms as he gripped on Ifurita's key staff even tighter. "Makoto, Makoto! What do we do?" A small voice spoke to him, snapping him out of the state he was in. "I don't know Ura.Pray." The lad replied, with a forced smile on his face and Ura responded with just a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Shayla. now!" Afura-mahn commanded her sister leaping up into the air.  
  
"Right! This is where we get you back Kalia!" The priestess yelled out, calling on the hostile visitor. With both priestesses flying through the air, Shayla shot out first. "This is for you hell-scum!" Shayla convened a fire dragon, large enough to burn the whole place down. With synchronization to her movements, Afura let her actions speak for her, at the same time sending forth a small twister on a collision course with Kalia. Seconds before the elements found their target, Kalia's eyes shot up at them.  
  
"Didn't you hear me earlier? Are you that stupid? I said. How can you avenge her when you're both dead!!!" Kalia's scream echoed in the air, releasing the force she held to expand quickly and smash right into Shayla and Afura. The two were knocked right out of the sky, dropping down like falling branches, breathless and disoriented.  
  
Makoto seeing he was not hurt from the blast garnered a confused state of mind. He took his arm away from his face, and looked up to see if his friends were well. Seeing the bodies rush down to the platform he acted quickly and ordered Ura to dislodge from his body. Leaving one menacing look at Kalia, "Ura, save Afura now!" He commanded his loyal pet, which she followed at once, jumping up at grabbing the wind priestess's garments by her claws. Once Ura secured her she turned to that of the shape of a drogue and gently landed on the platform.  
  
"Good, Afura's safe now. Now for Shayla." Makoto dashed for Shayla's position, and shot his eyes up at her. "I'm not going to lose you! I'm not going to lose one of my friends now!" He kept repeating under his breath while focusing his strength, all bent on saving her. Knowing how high she started falling from and her weight, Makoto braced himself for impact. Facing fear that he might fail, he just dropped the staff he held and extended his arms up front and readied his mind for what will come. Shayla came down like a sack of dirt, heavy and full of mass. "Ugh!" Makoto grunted as he lay down on the floor; face up with his strength spent looking up at the eye of God. Seconds passed as lied down on the floor trying to catch his breath and he spoke out soon. "What happened? Where's Shayla?" He grumbled for a moment before he tried to sit up, and found the priestess safe and putty in his arms.  
  
"Makoto. you saved me again. Arigatou." She whispered before passing out.  
  
"Shayla! Shayla! Oh. she's all right." Makoto called out at first but fell at ease immediately when he checked her vitals which were beating slowly... calming down. Feeling spent, he mustered his strength, and struggled to stand up. He laid down the priestess on her back, wiping the hair clear from her forehead.  
  
"I warned them didn't I? Huh Makoto?" A callous voice came from behind him. As soon as he heard, his eyes flashed wide open and his mind aching for answers. He picked up the staff from behind him and stood up to face Kalia. Ura instinctively ran to his side after pulling Afura next to her sisters.  
  
"Makoto, daijobou?" The armor-cat asked. "I'm alright Ura." Makoto replied without taking his eyes off the evildoer. Ura wrapped once more around Makoto, as he approached closer to Kalia.  
  
"Makoto, what's with the stare? Did I do something wrong?" She asked with a mocking voice then gave out a bone chilling cackle.  
  
The lad however is unbothered by the intimidating actions of the girl; he instead stared back at her with determination in his eyes. He held the power staff, focused on purging Kalia once and for all. "The slot behind her.that's how we destroyed her last time. I guess its up to me now. Ifurita."He closed his eyes and asked his love through the dimensions, praying that he might survive the encounter. Makoto opened them and a new glint in his eyes showed he was up to the task. "Let's go Ura!" He spoke as he charged at the intruder. He dashed towards her with the only weapon that he could think of to defeat Kalia as his sole hope to save everyone.  
  
Kalia smirked at Makoto's effort, grinning at his futile endeavor. "You never learn do you Makoto? But first let's get rid of the cat shall we?" With that, pointing her finger at him she shot one laser blast directly across Makoto's chest tossing him back at a distance.  
  
"Ungh. Ura? Ura, are you okay?" He held his head as he felt the shock hit him like a wrecking ball through a brick wall. He asked, but the deafening silence was all that he heard. Makoto struggled to stand up yet his body has failed him then and there. He looked around for a while, surveying his surroundings, his companions, his friends. His spirit fell down as he felt his failure to protect his friends. "Qawool, Afura, Ura, and Shayla. they're all going to die. Because I failed to protect them." He turned his head to the side and his heart raced as he saw Kalia approach him slowly. "Kami-sama, I think this is the end for me. Maybe I deserve this. I failed everyone, my friends and Ifurita." Makoto denounced himself; he stared up to the sky and prayed. The next thing he saw was Kalia's face, looking down at him, with that innocent look again. She smiled at him, and to Makoto's surprise, Kalia sat down on his chest. He knew that she was also a machine, but something was amiss, her soft bottom proved to be pretty convincing and her weight was that of a normal girl as if she's human. His face flushed as he felt her on top of him with her contours filling up his senses.  
  
"I always eyed you for being cute Makoto. I guess I'll have fun with you a little later." Kalia smiled in a seductive manner, making the hero pretty nervous.  
  
"You won't get anything from me Kalia!" He answered back with a challenging voice. "Oh, shut up! I'll get it anyway won't I? Now, do you want to know how I got back?" The pinned one kept his peace and simply stared back at the girl.  
  
"Well, I guess silence means yes. I knew you'd see things my way." Kalia seeing his composure once more tried to raise his spirits back up trying to increase her height of vengeance and satisfaction. She brushed her underside across his chest and smiled at him. Makoto tried to push himself up but unfortunately Kalia's weight and his own was more than he could bear to carry up with his strength. "Now listen."  
  
"All right." He bluntly said, nodding his head obediently, surrendering to the pressure exerted upon him. Patiently he eased the tension his body had and laid down on the ground relaxing his muscles.  
  
"Hn. I knew you'd see things my way." She showed a triumphant smile, closing the gap between her face and his, she looked down upon his eyes; beady and alluring which Kalia admitted to herself. Both remained in that orientation for a few seconds, the girl on top of Makoto. Then she smiled, but in a completely different manner. "Now I know how Ifurita learned to love you Makoto. Its your eyes."  
  
"What. what are you talking about?" He stammered getting nervous of the sudden change in the girl's actions.  
  
Her eyes blinked in confusion by Makoto's reply, "I.I. Shut up!" Kalia paused between words thinking, what was she saying? Isn't she one of the demon Gods of El Hazard? Isn't she not supposed to feel anything and that her purpose for existence is to deliver death? "What's happening to me? Have I inherited that girl's emotions? But I can't have those!" She slapped one backhand onto Makoto's left cheek. He turned his head for a while and saw Ifurita's staff laid down on the platform, a few feet away from him and right beside Shayla's unconscious form. Sparking hope, he willed his patience to an extended level as he waited for the right chance to spring up. Makoto then simply averted his gaze at Kalia who was no mistake "on top" of the situation.  
  
"What are you looking at? Huh?" She flung punches straight at his face as Makoto stared helplessly at the incoming fists. He tried to lift his hands, but they were pinned down behind his back as he laid down getting beaten. A cut on his brow spewed out blood, and pain surged onto his head. Blows rained from right and left yet his patience never wore out, instead he threw a determined look, showed his gritted teeth back at his tormentor.  
  
Kalia paused for a while as she saw Makoto look back at her in a manner that challenges her, she smiled and her eyes turned then that of admiration for the boy's courage  
  
"Hmph! That's the problem with you Makoto! You're so bold! I like that in a Man. not like that wimp Katsuhiko!" Cracking her knuckles she rested her hands on the floor, veering her face closer to Makoto's. So aren't you going to touch me?" She gave a wicked smile pinning her forearms on Makoto's chest and placing her chin in between.  
  
Makoto's eyes widened, "No! I'm not going to do it Kalia! Not with you!" He cried out, struggling to rise up but alas, he was at her mercy.  
  
"Silly boy! We're not going to do that.yet." A sigh of relief escaped his lips but was brought back to attention when Kalia's hands pulled his from behind his back.  
  
"So, do you want to know how I came back?" She spoke as she guided his hands by the wrists up slowly as she lifted it up from underneath him. Makoto simply nodded in response hopefully he'll get his chance to at last find some answers to the questions that has been pestering his mind for the last few minutes.  
  
"Good!" At that Kalia pushed Makoto's hands onto her bosom, she squeezed his hand so as to cup the entirety of her breast. His face flushed; embarrassed that he was put in a position such as this, as he felt the softness of her mound on his palms.  
  
"You need to come in contact with me right? So here's more." She pushed her lips up to his, with her tongue invading his mouth and started to play and tease him. The lad's eyes widened in surprise of her actions, mixed emotions dashed from different angles of his mind.  
  
He thought, "Is this really Kalia? She has no inhibitions or whatever? Isn't she a cold blooded killer?"  
  
Makoto tried to push her away but doesn't have enough strength to pull off the lustful lady. He closed his eyes for a split second but then found himself alone, in a dark part of space. Instinctively, he tried to regain his bearing but there was no floor to support him as he tried to stand up. "Where the hell am I? I must be inside Kalia's sub-conscious self." Remembering the first time he ever synched with Ifurita, he sighed at the experience that occurred almost a year ago. Makoto floated across the darkness until he found a small lifeless body in front with some distance away from him. "I think that's her." He continued on drifting towards the girl, "It's Kalia. So. this is what happened. Her unity with the Trigger actually saved her."  
  
"Makoto." A familiar voice spoke behind him in a sweet manner. Warm arms wrapped around his waist as he felt somebody's bosom press behind him. "Kalia!" He turned around to see the girl staring at him. "So what really happened is that the trigger was actually a big black hole generator. When you. Ifurita stabbed me in the back with that damned key of hers; a failsafe device was automatically activated. I was thrown into a black hole, when you saw me melt that was only my outer shell getting trashed. My consciousness was floating in space, looking for a body to get into." Kalia paused for a while, turning her back from Makoto. "I felt really alone and."  
  
"Kalia. you sound so different."  
  
"You noticed it too huh?" Looking away she paused for a while, then continued on. "I found a host then. It was a girl, and funny. she looked like me a lot." She said facing him again. "As if my creators only meant for me to try and destroy El Hazard only once. If I failed I'd return to my human form again."  
  
"Human? So the girl that I saw for the first time inside of you was."  
  
"Yes Makoto. that was me. What I meant is that was me before they."  
  
"They did what?" Makoto asked in an anxious tone. She looked at her hands with anger and deceit. "They turned me into that monster!" Kalia screamed at the top of her voice, making their surroundings melt away like a painting as it somehow transformed to that of the period when the Great Wars of El Hazard which was unfolding before their very eyes. "Watch Makoto. watch how most of my people died!"  
  
What came up next was the scene of two thirds of the population of her civilization disappearing in one terrifying flash. "So you were human after all." Makoto whispered under his breath, looking at the girl standing beside him.  
  
"The remainder of my people started recruiting children of my age as potential candidates to avenge their losses. Funny fate sure has a sense of humor. Nobody can synch with the Trigger but me. So I was the "Lucky" one to." Kalia started crying, tears trickled down but she covered her face with her hands. "They warped my brain up and sent it to a robotic shell. What came next was history. My real body was intentionally put into cold storage and was sucked up a black hole with the same coordinates as that of the holes created by the Trigger. The rest are history." She wiped the tears from her eyes and faced Makoto, as the whole atmosphere of their environment turned that of a calm and tranquil field of grass.  
  
"I didn't know."  
  
"Nobody knows! Nobody understands!" "But we." "You know why I came back Makoto?" "Wh. Why?" He asked in a nervous tone. "To get revenge!" She exclaimed, changing the scenery to that of a gaping abyss, dropping Makoto from his floating state and down to a pitch-black pit.  
  
He shouted and tried to pull his arm up as his body plummeted endlessly down. -=|+|=-  
  
"Ahh!" He started screaming as the sensation of falling started churning his stomach. Then he paused for a while as his breath ran out.  
  
"Ahh!" Makoto shouted more as he felt his insides rise up to his chest. His bellow stopped once more as his breath died down.  
  
"This is some deep hole." He pondered for a moment, thinking where it may lead him. The lad closed his eyes for a moment and the next thing he felt was his body slam down on the floor, it wasn't hard as expected, instead it reacted to his body weight as if cushioning his fall. When he came to, he saw himself flat on the ground alive. He was home, or maybe at least in Kalia's memories.  
  
"Kalia made it too earth?" His eyes darted from side to side, scanning the area. Rain made visibility poor, urging him to walk around the place he called home. As his memory started playing back memories of the time he spent at home he recalled the place to be."Wait a minute. I'm in Shinonome High!" With a spark of hope he bolted across the football field and down the institution's basement. His hands trembled as it held the bars on the stairs. Reaching the bottom floor, he paused with his eyes focused on the tomb. it was empty. Makoto's eyes brightened up, as he started running up the stairs and out back into the field. Scanning the area he saw a white figure with long hair, walking across the lot. She was limping, with possibilities of internal injuries. "Ifurita?" He asked to himself, as he ran towards the demon goddess. "It is her! Ifurita!" Makoto caught up with her and tried embracing her from behind, but simply passed through, as if she was a ghost. He crashed down the grass and thought, "I forgot, I'm only watching." He stood up and gazed at her, wandering off. What he saw next was a dimensional warp opening in front of her and materializing a being. "Oh no. No! Not her." Makoto's voice died down as he saw Kalia jump down in front of Ifurita. "Ifurita! Run!" Blinking her eyes, she had no idea who the girl was, but as she saw the child's eyes as if on cue, the Demon Goddess ran for her life, as she knew the true intentions of the child of vengeance. What Ifurita saw was a look of pure evil, she realized this through the help of Makoto's examples and compassion for her. Now all that she needs at this moment was for her strength to last and hope for the best.  
  
"No escape for you this time, Ifurita!" Kalia ran after the fleeing damsel with her gauntlets glowing, preparing her strike.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Cried the fleeing damsel, desperately running from the girl.  
  
"Who am I? I'm your Boyfriend's worst nightmare!"  
  
"Makoto." She whispered, staggering back across the field. Makoto watched his loved one for the last time, almost falling into tears after each passing moment.  
  
"You're damn right!" with that Kalia threw the force ball at Ifurita sending her crashing down the ground rolling across the plain. Ifurita forced her eyes open, looking up into the skies of Makoto' s home; Earth. She was fighting to stay awake, to stay alive.  
  
As the ball hit her in full force, all Makoto could do was close his eyes and looked away hearing his Ifurita's shrill voice in the air. He opened his eyes then and what he saw was an almost lifeless body. "Ifurita." He called out softly as he started to walk in a dazed state. "Ifurita. Ifurita." Makoto tried in calling out but no reply came. He knelt down at her heads side and stared at Ifurita blankly. "Kami Sama." He tried to hold back his tears but they flowed freely from his eyes. He thought about cradling her head on his lap but composed himself that he was only watching and could not interact in entirety. He stopped as he heard her voice, groaning in pain as she struggled to regain consciousness. "She's still alive." A spark of hope lit up inside Makoto's heart as he saw her eyes drift open and come back to the real world.  
  
"Still alive?"  
  
"Oh no. no." Was what Makoto could only say at that time when he saw Kalia slowly walk up to Ifurita charging up her gauntlets.  
  
"Its time I paid you back Ifurita."  
  
"For what? Who are you anyway?" Ifurita asked with confusion in her eyes.  
  
"You don't remember? The people you destroyed?" She spoke in a cold voice, with hatred fueling her power.  
  
"I regret all the things I have done in the past! It won't happen again!"  
  
Makoto watched all things rerun before his eyes and he didn't like one bit the way Ifurita was begging in front of him.  
  
"Really? Funny, that was why I was created in the first place! So that those things won't happen again!" Kalia blurted out, as she gave one wicked punch up Ifurita's gut. The lady wailed out in pain, as Kalia's arm remained inside her.  
  
"Ifurita!" Makoto's eyes widened in fear as to what will become of his loved one.  
  
"So what does it feel to be under somebody's mercy?" Kalia asked.  
  
"I told you I regretted the things I've done! And what do you mean by created? You're a Weapon too?" She asked in a faint voice. "Surprised? That you're not the only one?" Kalia twisted her arm inside of Ifurita, making her cry in pain once more.  
  
"Stop it! Stop this now! Kalia!" Makoto wished to see no more of the recurring memories but his hostess wasn't willing to comply.  
  
"You have to see all of this you know?" A voice from behind his ear whispered like the soft wind.  
  
"But why?" The lad replied back.  
  
"So you would know if you still have a reason to live." The voice answered back. Makoto's eyes went empty again as he realized what the voice actually meant. He looked back at the two, who were still in the same orientation. Rain started falling from the sky heavily, as if heaven was weeping with Makoto.  
  
"Why are you crying now little girl?" Ifurita, despite her assaulter's aim to terminate her asked with concern.  
  
"I remember my mother. before she died."  
  
"Your tears. you're not a machine aren't you?"  
  
"Not anymore, I regained my body. my human body after Makoto and another Ifurita destroyed my first form." Kalia replied.  
  
"Another Ifurita?"  
  
"Yes there was another one, and the old man that cared for it said there were a lot of your kind built to destroy the whole of El Hazard." Silence enveloped the three. Makoto listened on, but still in a dazed state. Kalia slowly tucked her hand away from inside the rival demon god, and placed it on her side.  
  
"Then I'm glad you're going to have feelings once more."  
  
"Never had one!" Kalia spat out, feeling irritated.  
  
"Then why did you cry?" Ifurita pointed out.  
  
"Okay. you're right! So what?"  
  
"There's still a way that you can be saved. What you need is just someone. Someone like Makoto."  
  
"What did he ever did to you? Why are you so full of this guy?"  
  
Makoto could not believe his ears, after all those years, Ifurita still remembered him perfectly. "He made me what I am now. I'm no longer an empty shell that follows orders and kills someone or my master told me so. I'm free now. But I'm not human. not like you."  
  
"Ifurita." The listener's eyes were getting misty once more hearing the dialogue of the two. His heart not knowing which direction to bend forward to; twisted between the palms of joy and sorrow.  
  
The sound of the rain followed, as the two foes eyed each other. Ifurita was already drifting away, as fluid from her body poured outside the hole from her mid section.  
  
"Tell me, before I go, how is Makoto?"  
  
"Hmph! That guy never gives up! Specially on you!"  
  
"Then I can die in peace now. Finish me off. For I can no longer be saved."  
  
"As you wish. any last words?"  
  
"Yes. tell Makoto, I never thought he'd ever give up on me and I always thought about him. and that I'll always love him."  
  
"I will tell him that."  
  
Makoto couldn't believe his ears as Ifurita has already bid him farewell. The pain in his chest throbbed violently as he waited for what will occur next.  
  
"Thank you Kalia, you're human after all. You will be saved, if you could find Makoto."  
  
"Maybe I can. If I don't kill them all first!" Kalia's eyes turned that of a beast again as if changing her form and picked up Ifurita by her neck. Her dark side was speaking in her behalf now; the Kalia that almost decimated everybody in El Hazard with the help of the trigger was back reigning inside the shell's head.  
  
"Wha." The demon Goddess was flabbergasted at the girl's response, as she grew weaker when more fluid poured down from her side and mixed with the rainwater in the puddle.  
  
"You heard me! I'm going to have my revenge first! Then maybe I'd have fun with your boyfriend." Kalia pronounced with a wicked smile.  
  
"No. No." Ifurita's eyelids started dropping down and Makoto could feel it coming now. Death is near.  
  
"Sayonara!" Kalia's orbs started glowing with radiance as she charged up her most powerful attack, the disintegration of a life form.  
  
"Sayonara, Makoto. Aishiteru." Ifurita closed her eyes as she waited for her impending end.  
  
"Ifurita. I'll never forget you!" Makoto knelt in grief and anger at himself for he could not do anything to have stopped the event from taking place. He too awaited the death of his loved one with a very heavy heart. With what taking place, seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours for Makoto, watching helplessly at his angel.  
  
"Good bye!" With one single blast, white light emanated from Kalia's hands, which spread all over them with tremendous force, which could be clearly seen as the rain was bent around its contours.  
  
Makoto shielded his eyes from the blinding light and started recalling the times he and Ifurita spent together. Even though the time was short, it was very meaningful. for the both of them.  
  
The light eventually died down, and all that he saw was Kalia walking away from the site of murder.  
  
"She's gone. Ifurita." Makoto spoke up looking up into the heavens, as deep sorrow entered his heart never seeming to go away. His insides crumbled within him when he saw his reason to live being destroyed before his very eyes. His eyes then stared down on the grass as his dazed state dominated his mind. He tried to look up and saw Kalia enter a portal, a portal straight to El Hazard, and a pathway towards vengeance. Makoto brushed his tears that never stopped pouring down from his eyes. For a few minutes that felt like eternity he sat on the grass on Earth, inside Kalia's mind. He gave one more stream of tears and finally took hold of his emotions. "It shouldn't end this way!" his fists whitened as he clenched them ever tightly. Makoto stood up with a look of anger in his eyes. "Kalia! You better show yourself now! I know you're watching!"  
  
Ending his words, the rain and all parts of the backdrop disappeared, replaced by again a pitch-black shroud that extended infinitely across the whole area. As if on cue, Kalia appeared right before him. Startled, Makoto took a step back, on his guard against anything she might pull. "Lets go back shall we?" at a snap of her fingers Kalia at once brought them back into the real world.  
  
Makoto's eyes blinked as he tried to focus his sight to that of his present environment. He looked around him and saw that his friends remained still on the platforms surface, they were still unconscious but could never be presumed safe. "Don't worry guys, we'll get out of this in one piece. I promise." He looked in front of him and saw Kalia at the edge of the platform. "What the devil is she trying to do now."  
  
"You know what I'm going to do know Makoto?" She asked with a smile. Makoto simply continued looking on.  
  
"Hn, you'll find out soon." Kalia started energizing herself with power from her gauntlets, her hands glowed with radiance and within some time, she pushed her arms upwards and pointed at the eye of God.  
  
"I'm taking your ticket home away Makoto!" Makoto's eyes widened at her words, but before he could react, Kalia has already fired away at the artificial satellite.  
  
"No!" The lad who spent most of his free time in El Hazard, shouted in anguish stopping in his tracks as the only thing he knew that could bring them back home was given a direct hit from Kalia's kinetic blast.  
  
"God no. Now I really have not even the slightest chance of saving Ifurita." A bright light emanated from the breeched side of the Eye, surrounding everything near it with blinding light.  
  
Makoto shielded his eyes from the radiance yet failed to stop his tears from coming down his face. Seconds have passed before the light died down, and all could be seen again except that the skies of El Hazard were clear of the Eye while billions of debris and particles showered down on the plains. Makoto knelt down, feeling entirely spent, not only physically but the sudden rush of emotions has started taking its toll on his body, he is almost beyond his limit, it can be clearly seen he could not take anymore of the punishment he's been receiving. The lad kept his face down and quietly cursing out. "First Ifurita.now my only way home. What's next? My friends?" He stared blankly for a while then looked back at their assailant.  
  
The bright light died down, what he saw erased the hatred in his eyes and transformed it into that of confusion as he watched Kalia stagger towards him. Step by step she came closer to the lad while tears streaked down her cheeks. She was crying, the girl was crying. She knelt down with Makoto in front of her and started whispering to herself. "What the hell did I just do? Why do I do these things? I don't want to hurt anybody anymore!" She cocked her head up and screamed. "I'm loosing myself!" Kalia bowed her head down and held it with her hands.  
  
Makoto forced himself to digest the situation, "What the hell is going on?" He didn't see the Maniac before but just a troubled girl. Makoto's eyes transformed into those calm and compassionate eyes, and the same heart that guided those in need. He walked cautiously towards the girl and stood in front of her for a few seconds, examining the girl. Just as much as he hated to admit, why was the one person he wants to kill right now is seemingly astray from her true self? Accepting his better judgment he placed his hand on Kalia's shoulder and gave a reassuring grip. Just as he expected Kalia shrugged his hand away and gave a cold reply.  
  
"I don't need your sympathy."  
  
"Liar. Then why did you make me hear all that?" Makoto gave a questioning look.  
  
"Ano. You're right." Kalia admitted after several seconds of silence and stared down on the floor once more.  
  
"Hn. Ifurita was right. You have a very warm heart, Makoto."  
  
"Ano." The lad flushed a faint red color at the comment of the girl.  
  
"A.Arigatou. What we have here is that it seems your evil persona is still active inside your head; we need to get it out of your system Kalia. That persona, I suppose is out of breath from that blast you. I mean she; gave out." Makoto explained.  
  
"Why would you help me anyway?" The girl gave dagger like stares at the lad.  
  
"As long as there is good in people I know. and as long as what I'm doing for that person is for his good, I'm willing to help Kalia, don't forget that." Makoto tried to beam at the girl amidst the dark skies and rolling fog atop the platform. "Why are you going to help me knowing that I killed your Ifurita?"  
  
"I don't know. She sent you to me. I'm considering this as her last will and testament. So don't judge me too early." The lad gave a stern look that could chill to the bone.  
  
"I don't understand but. I'll ask you know. will you help me? Makoto?" The girl pleaded, as if she was powerless and not knowing what to do.  
  
"I will, for your sake and I think this is what Ifurita wanted you to do. You are highly recommended. I won't let her down you know? She pointed you in my direction.I won't see her anymore though." He stared down on the floor and had a tear crawl down from the corner of his eye. Despite his sorrow he gave a lopsided smile at her; which made Kalia smile for the very first time. A smile given out not because of power or madness but because for the first time in her life, she felt so safe and glad that someone is still caring for her even though of the things she has conjured for him and the wayward past she had led. She buried her face onto his chest and caused his shirt to become wet all of a sudden. "Gomenasai! Makoto. yet arigatou, you're the first one." Kalia controlled her sobs for a while and smiled at the boy who's going to save her humanity.  
  
"First what?" Makoto asked, puzzled by her response.  
  
"First person to care about me. Those people in the lab, who turned me into a walking doll. They never showed affection, all they wanted was revenge." She replied as she locked her eyes into his. Recalling all the experiments and sudden transfer of her consciousness into another shell, a robotic shell of herself.  
  
"Makoto. Gomenasai!" She cried more into his chest with her arms around him. "I have already caused you much pain. Gomen! I have no right to take you away from Ifurita!"  
  
"Its because everybody needs somebody." He said back. Caught by his reply her eyes widened and looked straight into his, she was dazed at the way Makoto said it right in her presence.  
  
"I now realize." Kalia whispered into Makoto's ear.  
  
"Know what?" Makoto asked in query.  
  
"Now I understand."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Makoto I." Before Kalia could say another word, she quickly glanced away and stared blankly at the floor. Makoto waited for her continuance as they both knelt on the platform, motionless.  
  
"Makoto. I want you." She said staring into his brown orbs and then looking away, embarrassed of what she said at the spurt of the moment.  
  
"Kalia what do you mean?" Makoto asked nervously. A drop of sweat crawled down onto his brow.  
  
"Do you still need a clue?" With those words she planted a deep kiss unto Makoto.  
  
His eyes widened at her actions as he felt her tongue delve inside his mouth and started playing with his. He never felt something like it, in fact he never expected someone like her to give it firsthand to him. Makoto admitted her lips were sweet and that her touch was tender at that time. She broke up the kiss and moved her head aback and smiled at the lad.  
  
"Kalia. what changed you?"  
  
"You. you changed me Makoto. Your compassion for others and love for this world killed my evil shell during our first encounter and brought me back with my old body. But now I'm afraid I'm back to my original self but the darkness in me is still inside. Please help me! I beg of you."  
  
"I'll do what I can.Except not in this manner, I."  
  
"Arigatou." The girl thanked him once more then gave another smile giving him a tight hug, wrapping her arms around Makoto. She shifted her head upwards and made a seducing gaze.  
  
"Shall we get back to what we were doing?" She purred in a soft manner.  
  
"But.but." The lad getting very nervous and unsure of what would happen tried to stall time.  
  
"I need to find out the fruits of love Makoto, now. lets get in the mood shall we?"  
  
Once more the Kalia pressed her lips against Makoto and started teasing him again. She wrapped her arms around Makoto's head and began toying with him. One slight push and Kalia laid the lad on his back. Lying on the cold floor his eyes started to drift away, and now, lust has begun to overpower him. He wanted to get out of the sticky situation he was in but just couldn't budge away from his former enemy, now his admirer's arms.  
  
"Shayla, Qawool, Afura? You guys have to wake up!" He thought to himself not knowing what to do, Makoto was sure Shayla would put a stop to this. Hoping that anyone would get their consciousness back, he slightly turned his eyes to his sides. "Nothing. they're still out cold. I have to stall this somehow."  
  
Kalia was enjoying herself for sure. Out of breath she broke the kiss and stooped her head down on Makoto's chest. "So how was it?" She asked in a mild manner.  
  
Our hero simply gave no response as for the act was against his will. "Kalia. I."  
  
"What's wrong? Should we stop, now that I know your lips taste likes Strawberries? Not in your life Anata." She said as she started nibbling on Makoto's ear and down to his neck.  
  
"Kalia! I can't do this! Not with you!" The boy tried to unclamp the girl's arms from around him and tried to lift her up from his chest. He held her by the shoulders and lay there for some time.  
  
"What's wrong Makoto-sama?" Kalia gave a questioning yet innocent look at the man underneath her.  
  
"Kalia, you're just a little confused that's all but we'll help you through it I promise. But first we'll have to get rid of you're other half. We don't know when she'll surface again. We have to. Kalia?" He paused as he saw the girl in tears in front of him. Makoto felt sorry for her for a while, but when she raised her face for Makoto to see, she was smiling, the girl was crying tears of joy.  
  
"Makoto." With another gesture of affection Kalia once again jumped on the lad and kissed him passionately on the lips. Her tongue played with his, trying her earnest as to take Makoto past his limits.  
  
"She's not even listening! I. I don't know how much I'll last. If this goes all the way, I'll. no it won't! I'll find a way."  
  
He thought of a way to get out of it but it seems he has to play along for a while as to not anger the sleeping wrath of the girl. Makoto was having second thoughts then suddenly put his arms around Kalia.  
  
"What's this Makoto?" Kalia said with a delighted smile.  
  
"Well I."  
  
"It doesn't matter as long as you're responding." One more smile and her tongue entered Makoto's mouth again. This time Makoto faked his response by trying to play her game. He returned the kiss with his own. He fondled her short hair as to not give way for his true intentions. She was having the time of her life. Never in her existence has she felt this kind of satisfaction. She was so glad to be alive, to be cradled in one's arms and romancing each other. Kalia purred like small kitten and moaned out his name. "Kami-sama, I don't know how much I can resist. Somebody has to get up!" Makoto screamed inside his head as his lust started to take over his senses. He couldn't believe he was actually kissing Kalia, although her human side is what's present then and there. Their tongues mingled with each other as their ambient temperature rose to that of a few degrees higher than normal. Kalia started unzipping her white garment from behind as they both took breaths after the kiss.  
  
Makoto stared in awe as the girl in front of her revealed her true beauty to him. He saw Kalia's developing breasts because he was still in her younger teens. To their surprise, for the first time the former weapon blushed. As too did Makoto when he realized he was losing his composure over her. Her beauty and innocence were intoxicating, one which could never forget in his lifetime.  
  
"Makoto. I'm really human now. Now make me a woman. Onegai." She asked of him as she sat on top of his midsection.  
  
Kalia held both of Makoto's hands and guided them to her bosom. The poor lad then felt the heat generated by his lover. His hands were at first shy to finally touch a woman's breast but the lady squeezed with his hand around her chest. Makoto felt a soft texture of flesh, which turned his pale face into a bright shade of red. Not knowing what to do in a situation like this he waited for her reaction. He felt surprised when she then kneaded herself with the lads hands still interlocked with hers as Kalia started feeling the pleasure of having Makoto arousing her with contact from his body. She moaned out his name as her partner continued to play with her breasts. Stroke after stroke, short gasps and the lad's name were the only things that could be heard from Kalia's lips her passion for him grew each passing minute, it would only be a matter of time before she wanted sex. She kissed him again and this time she has succeeded. Kalia finally got Makoto to submit to her. Makoto succumbed to lust and began acting based on his basic instincts, kissing her forcefully and delving his tongue to tease hers. He lied down on the cold floor waiting for her to come over. Kalia crawled to where Makoto was and gladly laid down on top of him. Makoto started kissing her neck, sensing her aroma, a spine tingling sensation rose from the back of his head. He started moving his lips around and down her neck raining small pecks to satisfy Kalia and gently continued down her chest. Feeling partly spent and out of breath, she sat up for a while with Makoto still in the trance looking at her with Beady eyes. Kalia was loosing total control and started unbuttoning Makoto's shirt and gazed at his manly physique, different from before during their first encounter, her feelings for him grew more, and the more she stared into his brown eyes the more she wanted him. She brushed the palm of her hand along Makoto's chest and felt the ridges of his muscles. To her surprise Makoto pulled her head down gently and began their usual routine once more. He kissed her passionately and Kalia returned the kiss gladly closing her eyes and feeling every part of it. Makoto's actions were not of love but of lust and things are turning for the worst for the lad, worst at that, as he knew he would only reserve himself for someone he loves and loves him in return. Control was now far from Makoto's grasp as making love to Kalia became more and more imminent. He could now feel his member lengthen and grow in mass as arousal started his hormones to rush to his organs.  
  
Taking a breather, Kalia stopped, prompting Makoto's eyes to open. With the intensity of their activity building up inside of her, she decided it was time. She started taking off the last piece of her suit from her waist slowly pushing it down below her feet. The boy could only look in awe as the girl revealed herself piece by piece. During the short span of time Makoto almost got himself to composure and used his most powerful weapon, his head. He thought of a way to get Kalia off him but not disturb the dormant form inside her. Before he could think himself out of it, he felt a soft touch crawling inside his pant and feeling up his manhood. Starting from the tip and down to his crotch Kalia's hands softly caressed Makoto's already erect member.  
  
"Such a big boy." The girl purred while continuing her hand's motion up and down Makoto's length.  
  
The lad cocked his head back in pleasure, riding the waves of lust and the smell of sex. What came next was already expected. "Now how about you teaching me something sempai." Kalia asked, embarrassed that it was she asking for it, looking away for a moment.  
  
Makoto's gasps where slowly brought back at a steady pace and simply smiled at the girl. Nodding with a fake response he found a way to get himself out of this mess.  
  
"If I could get her to climax. I would get a chance to get the other's up. Well. I have to try even though I don't like it." He thought for a split second, visualizing his chance of escape, he pushed Kalia gently to lie down on her back, which she gladly allowed. She smiled at his gesture knowing she'll be getting love now. Makoto lay on top of her, looking at her eye to eye. What he saw then brought doubt to his decision earlier. "She's still so young and innocent. Yet the other girl inside of her is vicious and evil. I hope I know what I'm doing." He thought as moments passed by before Kalia broke the silence.  
  
"Makoto-sama. What's wrong?" She asked at the very nervous lad, as to this is his very first time.  
  
"I. I just don't know where to start." Makoto replied with a fake smile and gesture, pausing for a moment with his hands touching the floor and pushing himself up from the lady.  
  
"How about we start with another one of this?" Kalia smiled before pulling the lad with her arms around his neck and started kissing him passionately again.  
  
"Here goes." The lad thought with a gulp, as he tried to return the kiss as real as it may seem. Makoto entered his tongue through her lips, and then teased hers in this turn. Kalia's eyes widened as he felt Makoto starting to respond the way she wanted too. She wouldn't allow herself to be beaten and as expected she expressed her feelings in the same way. She played with his tongue in her mouth and both made out like crazy. She let go of him as she felt the lad started to head down from her lips. Continuing on, Makoto ran butterfly kisses on her neck and down to her chest. All the while Kalia held her hands on Makoto's head, as if directing him to where next she would like to be touched.  
  
"Makoto." She moaned out his name, tickled by his gentle touch that she could feel all around her at the moment. He continued teasing her, kissing the valley between her breasts.  
  
The girl was going crazy; it was totally the experience she had hoped for. Kalia gently guided Makoto's head down between her legs and spread them open for him to see. The lad's eyes widened at the sight that she has shown him, her flower being offered to him. "Makoto. Onegai, don't stop now." Her face flushed red seeing Makoto look at her with a very nervous look. She pulled her head back and waited in anticipation.  
  
"Kami-sama." With one last gulp, he closed his eyes and slowly introduced his index finger into Kalia's maidenhead. The latter gritted her teeth in the process as to this was her first time.  
  
Makoto pulled it out and saw that it was doused with a sweet smelling liquid. "Hn? Wet?" He asked softly as he examined his hand after inserting it inside Kalia.  
  
"It's wet because I like what you're doing to me Makoto. and. I like you too." The bleached one replied locking her eyes unto Makoto's brown orbs.  
  
"Kalia." His face flushing Makoto, simply stared back in awe at her answer.  
  
"Onegai. Continue." She lay back once more, then raising her upper body above the cold floor with her elbows as she wanted to see how Makoto would deal her love that she craved for. "Hai." The lad nodded, putting his finger back inside Kalia. The girl bit her lip as the sensation repeated itself. Slowly, Makoto withdrew and pushed it back, not in a forceful manner but in a tender way, in which Kalia approved of by moaning out softly the boy's name.  
  
"Makoto. Moto." She asked for more, moving her crotch area in rhythm with the hands movements. Our hero abided for a few more minutes, pushing and pulling it inside her until he saw his target sit up from the floor and held her hands at the back of Makoto's head.  
  
She looked at him with love in her eyes and kissed him fully in the lips. She laid her back against the floor but this time pulling her man down between her legs. "Ach." Makoto gave a squawk, as Kalia's bare womanhood came into contact with his face.  
  
"Well. This is my chance. This has got to work." The lad tried to play along, at first nuzzling his semblance across the area.  
  
"Anata. Stop teasing me." Kalia moaned at the sensation.  
  
"Do me now." She asked of him. Makoto nodded and began to part her lips between her legs. Gently, he slid his tongue inside her. "It smells like fresh flowers." He thought, very surprised that he did not expect for a woman's sex to smell of that.  
  
"Makoto." Feeling him inside her, Kalia whispered aloud, wrapping her legs around the boy's back and as she sat up, pulled Makoto's head tighter between her legs.  
  
Seeing her reaction was intense, he resumed sliding her tongue in and out of her. He pushed further inside and faintly felt a wall that blocked his progress. He stroked her with an upward motion and felt a peanut shaped member inside Kalia. Her reactions were wilder when Makoto started touching her in that part. The lady, in so much sexual pleasure, laid herself down and began gasping in short breaths at a time. "I'm in heaven." She thought, as Makoto continuously pleasured her for several more minutes until the unavoidable occurred. "Makoto!" She blurted out. Kalia climaxed expelling her juices right at Makoto's face.  
  
"Arigatou. I'm done" Makoto sighed in relief, as he started wiping the girls secretion from his face.  
  
The girl lay down on her back, still holding Makoto's head between her legs. Makoto crawled to her side and was met by a passionate kiss. "Arigatou Makoto." Kalia said in short gasps, brushing her palm across Makoto's cheek.  
  
"Daijobou? Kalia-chan?" Makoto asked with a concerned look.  
  
"I'm okay. Don't think I'm a slut or something. But you we're great Makoto. Arigatou Anata. I just wished we could continue what we started?" She said with an approving smile.  
  
"We'll get you some help when we get back okay?" The boy asked changing the subject, locking his orbs unto hers.  
  
"Hai. Makoto." Feeling entirely spent from her sexual climax, her head plopped down on Makoto's hand on the floor.  
  
Rolling his jacket, he improvised a soft mound for Kalia's head to rest on. Gathering her clothes back from the floor, he gently put them on her as not to be noticed by his friends when they come to consciousness. Seeing the girl she gave pleasure to was already decent, he stood up and started running for his friends across the platform.  
  
In plain sight, it can be readily deducted that the Priestesses has not composed themselves yet. "God. I hope they're all right." These were the thoughts running in his mind at the instant concerning his friends' present condition. He slowly decreased his speed and knelt down beside Qawool and Ura who were both down next to each other.  
  
Before he could even check their states, the water priestess sat up from where she fell and touched her head. "Qawool, are you all right?" The lad asked with a very concerned look.  
  
"Makoto-sama. Thank God you're still fine. Hai. I'm okay, I just got the wind knocked out of me."  
  
"Nice to hear that. You take care of Ura while I go check up on the others."  
  
"Hai." She nodded and response, standing up slowly due to the discomfort she has taken. Qawool walked closer towards the armor cat and picked her up from the floor.  
  
"Ura.Ura." She cradled the cat in her arms and tried calling it from slumber. The cat stirred and simply jumped out from her arms. "Ura fine now. Arigatou!" The cat replied with a smile.  
  
"Ehe. I guess you can say that."  
  
A short distance from the water maiden, lies the fallen Afura-mahn. The same as the two Makoto checked earlier, she popped up from her sleep at the slightest touch.  
  
"Afura. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." She replied, feeling her head and dusting herself up. "You better see Shayla-Shayla. I'm sure she took the worst of it."  
  
"You take it easy you hear?" He asked of her as he ran again, towards the redhead. He knelt down beside her and checked her pulse, Makoto brushed his fingers across Shayla's neck and found one. it was feint, nevertheless it was a sign that she was still with them.  
  
Perceiving her, he could clearly see that her lips were moving and the she was experiencing Rapid Eye movement. The girl was talking in her state, she was sleeping. having a nightmare, moving about in Makoto's arms in a not too gentle manner. "Shayla! Shayla! Wake up!" He tried bringing her back to the real world, shaking her shoulder briskly.  
  
"No! Makoto wake up! Don't leave us! Don't leave me!" The fire priestess blurted out from the floor, sitting up quickly and embracing Makoto from where she lay down.  
  
"Shayla. I'm here." He tried comforting her, putting his arms around the girl. Not convinced, Shayla took off Makoto's shirt and checked his body by herself.  
  
"There's no wound." Sobbing with tears she clamped her arms around his head and cried on his head, her tears streaking down to his hair.  
  
"Shayla. I'm fine." He paused for a while, feeling the sobs and tears Shayla has been having. "Had a dream while you weren't with us? Tell me what happened..." He asked of her, unrolling his shirt back down.  
  
She nodded in reply wiping her cheeks, soon her teary emerald eyes fixed on Makoto's brown ones and started telling him her about the nightmare she had. Her other sisters walked next to them with Ura following behind the two. They listened closely to what Shayla had to say.  
  
"Makoto. It was just like this, you started trying to wake me up. Suddenly it started to rain. the next thing that happened, that monster woke up again and restarted her rampage!" The troubled priestess pointed her finger at the sleeping deity of destruction. "Then you tried to stop her by yourself because we were still down and. and she."  
  
"Shayla it's just a dream, everything is going to be okay now."  
  
"No it's not going to be okay! She killed you! Makoto! She killed you! I don't want to see that!" Shayla was getting hysterical, starting to cry again. Her two sisters watched in surprise at her emotional outburst that she was uncommon to.  
  
Cupping her cheeks, Makoto aligned his eyes with Shayla. "Shayla. I'm here. I'm well, and we're going home now okay?" He said in a calm and soothing tone.  
  
The girl nodded between her sobs, trying to control herself. "Come on, let's all go home." The lad said with a smile to all of them, standing Shayla up from where they knelt and started walking towards Kalia.  
  
The group was now on a better atmosphere with each other, everyone giving sighs of relief and comfort seeing their assailant in a more manageable state. Afura, being more of the subjective type, instead of seeing pain in Kalia's face, she saw a smile, a very warm one. Puzzled by how she was brought down under control she decided to question their friend.  
  
"Makoto, how did you subdue her?" Afura-mahn asked the protagonist as they approached Kalia. The boy's face flushed at her question and started making things up.  
  
"I.I. mean we." Before he could continue working things out, a bright light shone from the Trigger, making everyone shield their eyes in an instant.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Shayla asked with a very scared tone in her voice and held on fast to Makoto's hand.  
  
A bright light emanated from Kalia and started hovering above the floor. What happened next was near the impossible. The girl started having members coming out from her leg in the shape of her foot, and across her body a reflection cast upon by herself floated and stood up on the floor. Kalia's body somehow duplicated itself, one girl was still lying down on the floor, and it was obviously the human form. The second one was the monster, the demon goddess to end El Hazard. The second form was no longer attached to the human side, and so she rose up and when the light died down, her eyes opened in the same way she was first woke up by Katsuhiko Jinnai in her tomb. The group could only watch in horror as the victory they almost had, disappeared with their sighs of relief. "Kami-sama. The monster in her woke up again."  
  
"Oh no." Shayla knelt down, bearing the dream that might become reality. She was stuck in her own self again, in dazed state, her eyes looking somewhere else.  
  
"Qawool, lets get ready." Afura asked of her sister beside her. In which the water priestess readied herself in a fighting stance as an answer.  
  
Picking Shayla up, Makoto shook her shoulders to bring her back to reality. "Shayla! It was just a dream! Get a hold of yourself!" He commanded. The fire priestess reluctantly stopped her tears and prepared herself for combat once more.  
  
"You simply won't give up won't you?" Makoto this time focusing her words at Kalia's evil form.  
  
"Hah! I have you to thank for that Makoto!" She laughed in reply, folding her arms in front of her.  
  
"Without you doing that to my pathetic half, I wouldn't have got up in control again. Since you . * giggles * did that to her, she felt so weak and fragile she had to fall asleep, so that was when I took over."  
  
"Wha." The lad took a step back as her words shot out in the air.  
  
"What? You didn't tell your girlfriends yet? Tsk tsk. Bad boy. I guess you have to die now. or maybe I'll keep you for my turn..." The girl gave a sadistic smirk then winking at Makoto, which made him take a step back. Kalia started charging up her energy spheres baring her teeth at those who are daring themselves for a final assault. The young priestess was very confused about the subject matter, having difficulties digesting the debates between reality and fantasies of split personas. Qawool started asking questions about what is happening around them, which Makoto replied in a fast and garbled answer. Hearing that the lad's answers were not doing any good for them, the wind priestess decided to cut him off.  
  
"We'll talk later people, but there's no need to hold back now, considering this is the beast we want out of our lives!" Afura tried controlling her companions with words and in actions, activating her lamp of wind, touching it lightly on her belt's buckle and started channeling the energy of her element.  
  
In reply to Afura's direction Makoto picked up their feline companion and whispered unto her ear. "Ura, when we start the charge, get Kalia. the one who's lying down on the floor away from here and down the platform. She's the good girl, Okay?"  
  
"Hai Makoto!"  
  
"Okay. Lets g."  
  
"You won't get Makoto Kalia!" Before Makoto could give the signal, Shayla forced herself to shoot up into the sky with her body ablaze.  
  
"Still hot headed as usual. Hn. I'll finish you first you loud mouthed bitch!" The small girl launched herself into the air both her gauntlets aglow.  
  
"Shayla! Come back!" Makoto tried calling the girl back down but she just brushes his heed astray .  
  
Both Kalia and her opponent concentrated their energies down to their hands and threw their fists both at one another.  
  
What happened next were the two opposing forces clashing above the watching heads and exploding in a cataclysmic reaction. Her friends shielded their eyes from the bright light and the searing heat which was radiating from the two bodies. When the light died down, what they saw next were both women down on the floor out cold.  
  
"Shayla!" The group exclaimed in unison running down the stretch towards their comrade.  
  
"Ura, get the good Kalia down this platform." Makoto commanded as they ran towards the Fire priestess. The good cat did as she was told and dashed for her master's newfound friend.  
  
"I'm not going to forgive her if anything happens to our sister!" Afura exclaimed, seeing their sister's body temporarily immobile.  
  
Makoto reached Shayla, and as a first check, he checked if she was still breathing and reactions to stimuli, which she stirred upon contact, proposing a good sign that she was okay.  
  
"She's okay, kami-sama arigatou. Now if only Ura did her part." Glancing away for a moment what he saw next was his trusted armor cat, literally carrying Kalia's fragile body tossing her down the tower. Ura then jumps down with the girl's mass and grabs her wrappings using a very tight grip. Forming the resemblance of a small drogue parachute, Kalia with her savior drifts gently down the large column of steel and concrete.  
  
"Good girl..." Makoto sighed, relief shown all over his face seeing the tide was turning in their favor. But then realizes he was wrong, it was only the beginning of their endeavor. Focusing his attention back to the situation at hand, Makoto placed his right arm and carefully lifted Shayla's upper torso up to a slanting position, leaning her weight unto himself.  
  
"Shayla. Shayla. wake up." The lad called upon the fire priestess in her state, stroking her hair and brushing it clear across from her face.  
  
"Makoto?" She replied in a very exhausted tone, slowly opening her eyes towards the voice that beckons her. Squinting, she coughed up few amounts of blood and letting it flow from her lips. Alarmed at what she just spat out, Shayla's companions heightened their concerns.  
  
"Kami-sama." Qawool gasped as she saw a large bruise on her sister's midsection,  
  
"Shayla." Makoto cradled her head in his arms and with the other wiped the blood clear from her cheek. Just as then, rumbling sounds were heard and the skies of El Hazard dimmed once more.  
  
Hearing the rumble of thunder, Shayla's eyes widened and she squirmed away from Makoto's arms. "Makoto!" She screamed at the top of her lungs while she held her stomach, which still throbbed from the last hit she took. Looking at him with mixed emotions, anger and concern for him swelled from her eyes with tears rolling down from her face.  
  
"Shayla you're hurt! Lay back down!" The concerned wind priestess commanded, stepping closer to her best friend.  
  
"Shayla, what's wrong?" Makoto this spoke, standing up from where he knelt.  
  
Amidst the confusion, the fingers of their assailant started twitching and she began picking herself up from the floor. Rain started falling from the dark clouds that started to drench the party.  
  
Shayla averted her attention at Qawool. "Qawool! Is this your idea of a sick joke?!" The fire priestess blurted out, shaping her palm into a small bowl, catching the rain that started a few moments ago.  
  
"No. Shayla-sama, believe me."  
  
"Shayla! Its just rain!" The only male person in the group sprang his tone up, voicing out his view of the situation.  
  
"NO! You don't understand!" Shayla started taking steps away from her love, holding her fist before her mouth  
  
"It's happening." The priestess fell down on her knees and expressed her emotion in tears.  
  
"What is. Oh my God." Afura tried to ask but cut herself off when she realized what her sister was trying to point out.  
  
"Not the dream again! Shayla, look, there's rain but you don't see Kalia standing. up. Damn." The boy looked back and his eyes widened meeting the gaze of his foe. Noticing his voices abrupt change in tone, the three priestesses focused their attention on what Makoto just saw and gasped in alarm as to what their sister was narrating earlier was beginning to occur.  
  
"That was a good shot fire priestess. But not good enough!" Holding onto her side, Kalia raised her other arm and pointed it at the priestess. Her voice sounded like a harpy's screech from where Shayla sat down. The voice still resonating in her ears, the fire priestess mustered her strength and courage to stand up, facing her enemy. Weakened by her state, Shayla's knees were shaking and eventually gave way and sat herself down.  
  
"Shayla! Stay put! We'll handle this Brat!" Afura faced Kalia with a furious look, her eye slits with dagger like sharpness that could almost cut through the wind that she has encircled herself with.  
  
"No! Leave Makoto here!" The fire priestess cried out, her feelings giving way once more.  
  
"There's no way I'm deserting out on this fight Shayla, and cut it out with that stupid dream!" The lad shot back with irritancy in his voice. The red-head could not bear the sight of him tempting faith, having no strength to participate, Shayla could do nothing but shut her eyes and prayed for her friends specially Makoto.  
  
"Makoto-sama I think she's." Qawool, with deep concern sided with Shayla in the debate.  
  
"Don't think about saying that to me. I know what I have to do." He replied blankly, picking up Ifurita's spring from the wet surface.  
  
"Ha.Hai." The water maiden looked away in defeat. Pausing a while, lamenting the events that just happened two days after becoming a high priestess of water. Filled with determination to end the battle, she kissed her ring and made a water column crash down on her, which was generated, through the rain, and it rose up from her feet and encircled her and Afura's gale force winds.  
  
Looking at her two companions, Afura beamed at them for a while, and began whispering a strategy towards the two of them.  
  
"Makoto, the only way to defeat her is through Ifurita's spring. Qawool, both of us would have to hold her back with all we've got. Makoto. you have to take every opportunity."  
  
"I know." The lad gripped the spring tightly, making his palms white with pressure.  
  
"Makoto-sama. Take care of yourself." The water priestess held her hand gently to Makoto's, focusing her orbs to the lads.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Then we're ready!" Afura nodded and began building up the twister around her.  
  
"*Yawns* How long do you guys plan to keep me waiting like that? It is raining you know?" Kalia mockingly said, covering her mouth in a bored expression trying to annoy them and make them loose balance. But the Mizuhara-gumi remained focused and waited for the right moment to strike.  
  
"Makoto!" A voice behind them called. The red head stared at him with eyes pleading him to stay with her. Teary and distraught she brought her hand up as if trying to touch the boy.  
  
"I won't die yet Shayla." The boy said with a smile, the only smile he shown out for the past few hours. The girl saw this and clenched her fist near her heart. Makoto looked back at their foe and instantly, his heart turned that of a lion's, he knew he was ready.  
  
"Now!" Afura commanded, synchronizing both of them to quickly dash forwards with great velocity and elemental energy radiating within them.  
  
"Hn. You guys better pray." Kalia simply stood there and waited for their attack to hit.  
  
"Is she really that powerful? To. just wait for us?" Makoto whispered behind his head. Starting his approach, he jogged with the spring in his right hand, with its end pointing at the enemy who was at the moment preparing the right moment to start a counter attack.  
  
"Afura-sama!" When they we're just about near Kalia, with one swift movement both the priestess bolted away to her side began firing wind and water attacks at her.  
  
Makoto stopped in his tracks, a few meters away from the enemy. Seeing both attacks coming from both sides, she drew a mischievous grin and extended her arms to the sides. "Now. don't blink." A deluge came crashing down on the seemingly hapless intruder followed by a great wall of wind, blowing downwards on the platform.  
  
Droplets of water splashed into Makoto's face taking him a few steps back, still watching in amazement of how the two combined their powers. The two elements swirled with tremendous force around the violator, the wind cutting the person entrapped inside, and the wave of water crushing the specimen with great pressure in its place.  
  
From behind, Shayla watched her sisters performed their attack and yet visually convincing, a cold sweat rolled down her brow. "Oh no. something's wrong! Afura! Qawool! What are you two doing?" The fire priestess blurted out from behind, trying her hardest to get back up on her feet but just couldn't achieve balance.  
  
"What do you mean?" Makoto looked back at her with a very surprised look.  
  
"That bitch is doing it again!" The redhead blankly replied.  
  
"Damn." The lad affixed his eyes back into the ongoing battle and gripped the spring tightly. "Come on! Let me in!" He whispered under his breath as he waited for an opening that could very well end it all.  
  
Out of breath, the two priestesses ceased their maelstrom and waited for the waves to die down towards the ground.  
  
"Oh no." Afura's eyes showed fear and tension, seeing that their efforts resulted in nothing.  
  
"Why? Why? Why? Why do you people keep repeating those same mistakes you always make? Ne?" Kalia raised her hand and held a ball of the elements used against her, which she absorbed, giving an evil smile, she flicked the ball to her finger and prepared to fire it back.  
  
"Well, well. Looks like that little stunt you pulled wasn't the only foul up you guys made, but you also left Makoto open!" Pointing her finger at Makoto soaked from the water a few yards in front of her.  
  
"Oh God." The three priestesses whispered at the same time, seeing the lad dumbfounded and left out unprotected.  
  
"Where's you're cat now? Makoto?" Holding her right hand with her other, she pushed more force into the ball as to try to wipe the hero out in one shot.  
  
"Makoto-sama!" Qawool cried running towards the boy.  
  
"Shit!" Afura cursed, rushing towards the both of them.  
  
"Three birds in one stone? Why not?!" Kalia at last released the ball back and after a few feet that it flew, it quickly blew up to a full-grown twister of wind and water quickly rushing towards Makoto.  
  
"Kami-sama." Makoto could only look up, and watch the inevitable come at full speed.  
  
"Qawool! Hold on to Makoto, and put up something around us!" The wind maiden asked of her sister as she flew in front of the lad.  
  
"Makoto-sama!" The water maiden embraced the hero tightly, and with one hand commanded a sphere of water to wrap around them.  
  
"Ha! We'll see."  
  
"Here it comes!" Trying to filter the strength of maelstrom, Afura summoned a wall of wind rising in between her, and the rushing force with only split seconds to spare. The force crashed into the wall first but could not be stopped fully, for the death child has amplified its strength. Afura's eye widened seeing the wall being dissipated and slowly becoming one with the column.  
  
"Qawool! Barrier up!" She commanded her sister, stepping back closer to the two.  
  
"Hai." Making the barrier thicker, she forced her ring's powers to the maximum. Crashing with tremendous force, the shield seemed to hold out, but then, the twister was slowly eating up its outer layer. Opening both their mouths, Makoto and Afura took steps back seeing their shield could not hold out any longer.  
  
Kalia smile evilly in satisfaction, seeing the elemental monstrosity she just created, eat right through the water, hearing their very confused voices inside.  
  
"Makoto!" Shayla stood up despite her very weakened state, and began refining fire through her lamp. Then just like a cork, Makoto popped out of the barrier, far away from danger and landed next to Shayla. The fire priestess quickly rushed to his side and examined him. "Oh my God." Shayla's eyes widened seeing the cuts and bruises on his arms and on his cheek. "Makoto. Daijobou?" With a very concerned look, she asked of his condition.  
  
"That hurts. Oh my God. Afura! Qawool!" The lad tried standing up, hearing the voices of his comrades in the air.  
  
"Afura! Qawool!" Bearing Makoto's arm on her shoulders for support, they both stood up kept on calling on to their friends.  
  
The wind and water maidens' bodies were like rag dolls in a spin dryer, being tossed around and tumbling inside the mass of water and wind.  
  
"Hn. Makoto got away! Nevertheless two down, two to go!" With a motion of her fingers the column quickly ceased, with the momentum the bodies were carrying, Qawool and Afura were thrown outwards, screaming as they crashed towards the floor. Unconscious and battered, their seemingly dead bodies lay down below the downpour of rain.  
  
"Kami-sama." The sight of his dear friends in pain made the lad look away, gripping the spring even tighter.  
  
"My sisters." Shayla knelt down in sorrow then touched both her palms to the ground looking at the surface beneath her. Closing her eyes, anger was all she could conceive, hatred and vengeance in mind.  
  
"I told them didn't I?" Seeing Makoto and Shayla in emotional pain, she gave a sadistic grin, then spoke, "Its your turn to die Makoto!"  
  
The voice cut through the rain, echoing inside the boy and the fire maiden's ears. Fear was all that Shayla felt then, fear of losing somebody so important in her life. What she feared the most was Makoto's response.  
  
"Do your worst Kalia! I don't care anymore!" Cutting the rain with his hand in a diagonal action, the boy flirted with death and even sneered at it in the face.  
  
Shayla was stunned for moments at what her love said, trembling at his words.  
  
"Hn. As you wish!" The evil Demon Goddess ran in speed towards Makoto, shape shifting her gauntlets to that with dagger like edges.  
  
Seeing this Shayla snapped to her senses and with split seconds to spare flung a huge fireball at Kalia. Barely dodging it, she got nicked her leg, causing her to fall on the ground.  
  
"I won't have it Makoto! I won't! You may want to die, but I don't want to see that!" Landing from the air and facing the boy, Shayla cried, telling her true concerns at the matter. Her eyes never left Makoto from sight. From behind her, a figure slowly rose up and with quick movement threw the same ball at her.  
  
"You fire bitch!" Throwing the flaming missile at Shayla, which caught her square in the chest, she managed to absorb most of the energy in to her lamp but the damage had already been done.  
  
Throwing her a far distance back, Shayla rolled on the ground and slid off the edge of the platform. In the nick of time, both of her hands automatically clung on the edge and hung on for dear life. "Makoto!" She cried for help, unable to hold on any longer, deperately crying for someone. "Shayla!" At that instant his heart stopped, and everything in his world seemed silent. Looking back at his friend, he gritted his teeth in anger. "That's it, the gloves are off Kalia!" The Demon Goddess was in the process of getting back to her feet when punches and kicks were thrown her way. Amidst the fight, the priestess' strength was already wearing out. "I'm slipping!" Exhausted, her left hand's grip went away leaving her other, still grasping the ledge. Hearing his friends plea, he gave just one more wild kick sending the death child a few feet back. With his knuckles bleeding Makoto ran for the fire priestess and just as her hands slipped, he caught one of them. "Gotcha! Now just hang on, I'll pull you up." The girl simply nodded in response, taking it easy on herself feeling the strain on her fingers go away, while the lad pulled her to safety. With Shayla's feet touching the ground, both collapsed on the floor gasping. The lad was the first to move, creeping near Shayla's side, placing his arm behind her back and raising the priestess up in an incline. "I'm all right Makoto. are you safe?" She asked while trying to sit herself up.  
  
"Shayla! That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen! Don't ever do that! You are not to die for me!" Instead of thanks Makoto scolded the fire maiden, making the girl lower her head. Seconds later the boy's disposition changed.  
  
"Arigatou Shayla-san." The scientist said with a smile, supporting the lady's back with his arm. Able to sit by herself, Makoto stood up in front of the priestess. Taking in his hand the spring, Makoto beamed at the girl once more, which Shayla smiled back in response.  
  
"Makoto." She softly spoke at the lad, urging him to halt and listen.  
  
Hidden from plain view, Kalia inch by inch crawled stealthily until she was within range of her melee weapon. Smiling sadistically, she made a blade with the length and thickness of a fencing foil.  
  
"Makoto, I only did that because I. Makoto!" Before she could finish her statement of affection, Kalia stood up from behind and with one thrust she plunged her arm blade through the unexpecting teen.  
  
"Urk." a stinging sensation found its way on Makoto's lower back making both his and Shayla's eyes open up in surprise. He felt the blade with his hand first, praying that it was just a mixed up notion in his head. Feeling the blade with his fingers he gasped in pain when the blade this time slid out of his back making a deep cut in his palms. His eyes then followed down and what he saw was blood all over his shirt and his hands. Nearing witness to his punctured mid section, Makoto's eyesight began to deteriorate and he started to drift away between life and death. Unable to bear his weight anymore, he crumbled before Shayla's knees. Her eyes followed Makoto till he stopped flat on the floor. Shayla's emerald orbs where becoming more teary by each passing second.  
  
Seeing Makoto in his own pool of blood made hers boil all over. Kalia stood up with a very evil smile admiring her handiwork. "Poor Makoto." She mockingly said, aiming her words at the Fire priestess.  
  
Shayla-Shayla's breathing began to quicken in pace unable to bear what just happened before her eyes. "Anata." Makoto was stabbed in front of her and she wasn't able to prevent it from happening. "Anata." She whispered once more, feeling more bitter that she actually saw that this was going to happen to them. Steam produced from the rain was starting to rise from her body, her internal temperature was rising higher and higher and then it happened. "MAKOTO!!!" Shayla exploded in anger, standing up and making a fire column rise beneath her. "Now you've done it! You're going to die Kalia!" The lamp glowed with a red aura around it, and the orbs attached to her dress resonating with it.  
  
"I want to see you try!" The white haired one replied through the air, then started preparing herself for another fight, this time with the fire priestess; the fiercest among the three.  
  
Looking down on her feet, Makoto's body slightly began to move pushing himself up with his very tired arms. At the slightest sign of movement, Shayla's eyes, which were at first filled with fire, died down back to its original emerald colored state. Tears of joy slid down her cheeks, as she quickly rushed to Makoto's side and cradled him in her arms. "Makoto, I'm so glad you're alive! Daijobou?" She asked brushing her hand against his hair. "Shayla. I'm losing blood fast. I need your help." The lad replied, his voice getting fainter as precious moments passed by.  
  
"Oh man. Do I have to wait again?" Kalia grumbled, sitting back down and pinning her chin on her hand.  
  
"What? What am I going to do?" The fire priestess asked out loud getting anxious seeing the blood continuously flowing from his mid section.  
  
"I'm going to guide you through it. Light. Light your hand with fire."  
  
Obediently, Shayla produced a searing flame from the tip of her fingers, which crawled down until her wrist. Doing everything she can, the lad's eyes began shutting themselves once more.  
  
"Open your eyes Makoto!" Shouting at the man in her arms, prompting him to quickly reopen his eyes and stopped his one-way trip towards the light. Without a word, Makoto held Shayla's hand by the wrist and slowly guided it to his wound.  
  
"Makoto, what the heck are you doing?" With her skin flushing, she asked what was the purpose of his actions.  
  
"It's going to shut the wound. stop the bleeding. might work but I've still lost lots of blood." He replied, brushing Shayla's palm across the contours of his deep cut.  
  
"You're going to live you hear?" Seeing the procedure to work, Shayla turned Makoto on his side and cauterized the wound on his back. It worked, both wounds from behind and on the boy's mid section have been sealed in a clean manner. Hearing him mumble something. The priestess rolled him once more to lie on his back. She saw Makoto looking up in the sky blankly.  
  
"There's a bright light in front of me."  
  
"Makoto! Whatever you do! Don't go towards the light! Stay with us! Stay with me!" Brushing his cheek with her hand, and wiping the blood near his mouth.  
  
He shook his head and affixed his gaze at Shayla. "Shayla. I will. I promise. Get that girl!"  
  
"I'll avenge you Makoto. Anata, you stay here." Carrying Makoto on her back and sitting him near Qawool and Afura. With Makoto veered away from imminent death, Shayla resumed his fighting stance, instilling in her again the anger and rage she felt earlier.  
  
"Shall we pick up where we left off?" Kalia undocked her legs from a meditative position and stood up, rising to challenge.  
  
"I won't have it in any other way Kalia. Have at you!" Wasting no time Fire wrapped around the bearer and dashed in full velocity.  
  
"Let's dance!" Having the same notion Kalia charged at her adversary with equal hostile intentions. "Kyaaah!" Battle cries of both women echoed through the rain filled air, and in seconds before it all began both crashed at each other with tremendous force creating an enormous explosion jolting both of Shayla's sisters to wake. Afura got her wits together before Qawool, barely able to stand up she just rested herself on all fours. Her water sister, in the same state as she is, resulted in the same action, physically spent and aching all over. Blinking their eyes, the first sight they captured was a fight between their sister and Kalia.  
  
"Oh my God. Is that Shayla?"  
  
"I'm afraid so." Afura replied in moans, her whole body aching in fatigue. Watching from a very safe distance, they observed the two throwing punches and balls of energy at each other.  
  
"Afura. Where's Makoto-sama?"  
  
"Is that you Ifurita?" A feint voice came from behind the two ladies.  
  
"Makoto-sama!" Qawool quickly found the strength to rush to the nearby lad. Cradling the boy in her arms, the wind priestess rocked him back and forth with her. Tears flowed from the maiden's eyes as he saw the blood on Makoto's shirt.  
  
"Kami-sama." Afura gasped at the sight of their friend drenched in clothes full of his blood.  
  
Makoto's eyes were open yet they stared blankly into the dark sky. "Ifurita. you're back." Examining their friend, they found evidence that he was becoming delusional and that he was beginning to see things supernatural in nature.  
  
"Makoto! Don't go!" Both women tried in shaking up their friend from completely passing over.  
  
"I almost gave up on you Ifurita. Gomen. But don't worry, we'll be together again." Raising his hand up as if he was reaching for somebody. Then suddenly the inevitable has happened, too much blood has been lost and who knows if Makoto had internal injuries. Makoto's arm dropped down on his lap; he has passed over to the other side.  
  
"Makoto-sama." Qawool hung her head down, lost of hope was within her heart at the moment. Tears falling down from her eyes, she kissed the boy's forehead with her tender lips and then cried continuously on his head.  
  
"Makoto." In instances such as this where the Wind priestess could not control her emotions. She too, could not hold back the tears in her, as they fell down without restrain in the rain.  
  
The two ladies felt sorrow and despair losing their strength to bounce back with the loss of their friend.  
  
"Damn! How long is this going to last?" Shayla screamed inside her head, very tired and very frustrated, she was very near her limit in physical endurance.  
  
"I have to finish this right now or Makoto might." Looking away for a moment, she saw her two sisters back with her.  
  
"They're awake, that's good. Makoto?" Unable to see clearly from where she stood, Shayla tried calling out to him.  
  
Hearing Shayla's voice, Afura's eyes widened with concern for her sister. She knew Shayla loved their friend dearly, not knowing of the consequences that will occur, Afura found it befitting to tell her right now.  
  
"Shayla. Makoto's gone." Her voice trailing away, Afura looked away.  
  
"What? I couldn't hear that last part Afura!" She asked, not letting Kalia get away from her sight.  
  
"I said Makoto's gone!" Afura screamed, her voicing cutting right through Shayla's hearing, her words echoing inside the Fire priestess' head.  
  
"Makoto." Clenching her hands into a fist, she gritted her teeth angrily, staring blankly at the floor beneath her feet.  
  
"Well, well. It looks like those two are back up. I guess I have to kill them again." A voice across the plane laughed with a distinct manner, insulting their feelings at the moment.  
  
"YAAAAAAA!!!" The Fire priestess once again exploded in anger, shouting out her emotions at that time.  
  
"Looks like somebody's mad."  
  
"You shut up Kalia! This is your fault! Its time for you to die!" Tears streaking on her face Shayla screamed with fury preparing himself to lunge at Makoto's murderer.  
  
"Shayla-sama! Avenge Makoto-sama's death!" Qawool requested of her sister, still cradling Makoto in her arms.  
  
Partially hearing her sister, she pointed her finger at Makoto's assailant. "I will. Make you disappear!"  
  
"I would love to see you try!" Arrogantly, Kalia prepared herself for another encounter with Shayla's fire.  
  
Screaming and charging in full strength Shayla rushed her enemy with non- elemental attacks, rocketing with a fury of punches and kicks.  
  
"Not doing so good without our powers huh? Well you could go to hell for all I care!" Connecting with every punch and kick, Kalia was thrown back for a few yards. Rising to her feet, the girl still has arrogance in her words. "Is that all you got?" But in fact, for the first time, she felt fear, fear of her death.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be gone soon!" Delivering the same attack, Shayla's enemy was helpless against non-elemental attacks and couldn't put up a defensive front. Soon, she was faltering, seeing her chance, Shayla risked it but it paid off. With one last punch, Shayla filled her fist with fire, and connecting it with Kalia's face, she was knocked down on the floor. All fell silent at Kalia's defeat, only the rain could be heard, soft drops of it.  
  
"I have to finish the job."  
  
"Shayla! Grab Ifurita's spring!" Afura still forcing herself on her feet, she commanded her sister to deliver the final blow.  
  
Rushing for the Metal shaft, Shayla stood before Kalia's seemingly lifeless body and raised the edge of the spring a few feet before Kalia's socket in the back.  
  
"Goodbye Kalia!" Seconds before plunging the Shaft down Kalia's back, a sharp blade emerged from Kalia's elbow and stabbed through Shayla's leg.  
  
"Aaaaahhhh!" Screaming in pain, her left hand held on to her leg while the other held on to the staff. "Grr." Ignoring the pain, she held the lance like object and drove it right through, and soon what was expected has begun.  
  
Kalia's form was dissolving into a puddle, metallic in nature her head was the last part of her to melt away. Seeing to her death she uttered her last words.  
  
"At least I got my revenge.." Her grinning face was the last to disappear, pointing out how she managed to stab Makoto in the back, burying her sign of triumph in Shayla's thoughts.  
  
Gritting her teeth in anger she turned her menacing gaze at the liquefying figure. "You won't be killing anyone anymore. Bitch!" Holding on to her thigh, Shayla with a few more ounces of strength left in her, threw a big ball of fire at the oozing puddle and burned it in a fiery blaze. Dropping on one knee, Shayla was breathing in a very quick pace, her strength almost gone. The anger on her face faded away, realizing that it was finally all over. Closing her eyes, she recalled the battle in her mind, and when she recalled how Makoto's body rested on the floor, she quickly stood up despite the pain and ran limping towards the lad. Memories started flooding her mind, the good times they spent together, the way they first met, and the first kiss she shared with him. "Makoto." She cried, shutting her eyes and still on her way towards him.  
  
-=|+|End of Chapter 4|+|=-  
  
Author's notes: Sorry about the late update, been stuck in schoolwork. I know there might be some violent reactions with regards to this chapter. J Still. Please review. 


	5. Returned

From: makoto_chan83@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the El Hazard series or its characters. I am merely writing a fic of the series so please, don't sue me.  
  
El Hazard: Unforeseen consequences  
  
By: -=|+|Makoto_chan|+|=-  
  
-=|+|Chapter 5: Returned|+|=-  
  
Lying on the ground was the one of the greatest heroes of El Hazard, thought to be unparalleled in intelligence and prowess, his death proved that he was human like the rest of them. Makoto Mizuhara was 19 years of age. He was an earthling, yet he died in another world. The world he has now grown accustomed to also call his home. A few moments earlier death struck and delivered him to the land of the dead; here he lies fighting to go back to the land of the living. The lad's friends encircled his body, mourning because of his loss, a loss of somebody that has made so much difference in all of their lives.  
  
Among them, the red haired priestess having wounded in combat was struggling to rush to Makoto's side. Having the injuries take their toll she was unable to hold herself up, stumbling a few feet before her two sisters.  
  
"Shayla!" Afura ran near her friend and caught her by her shoulders.  
  
"Afura. help me up!" She commanded the brunette, grabbing Afura's shoulders then pulling herself up.  
  
"Shayla. Makoto's gone now. I'm sorry."  
  
"No way! He's just sleeping right? Makoto's just a little tired!" Shayla escaped from her sister's grasp and fell down on the ground, unable to bear her weight any longer. "Makoto." Afura averted her gaze somewhere else, feeling the pain as her sister did. Burdened by her injury the fire priestess crawled on her knees, Shayla inched her way until she reached the lad's corpse being set down by her blue haired sister. "Makoto come on wake up! It's over already!" Nothing but silence answered her back. "Hehe I get it! It's a joke right? Hehe." Shayla held on to Makoto's shirt, she shook him as if he was just asleep. Her sisters merely looked away, still with tears present in their eyes. She slapped him softly a few times, trying to ward off his sleep, yet his head simply hung down in a defeated manner.  
  
The fire priestess stopped for a moment in silence, then tears quickly formed in her eyes. "Makoto! You can't do this to me! You promised Makoto! You promised!" Tugging on his shirt, Shayla shouted at the lifeless body, burying herself in his chest. "You promised. How could you. You told me we're going home and.you cheater.you cheater!" Crying on Makoto's chest, her breaths turned in to shallow ones, crying onto him and pounding her fist lightly on his upper body. Her breathing turned to quick gasps as she could no longer control herself. "This isn't happening!" The rain continued its downpour atop the stairway to heaven, falling down on the Mizuhara-gumi, falling down with their tears for a very dear friend. She rocked herself back and forth with Makoto in her arms, still in her sorrowed self. "A world without Makoto, is more like hell for me!" Shayla screamed inside her mind, now with irrational thinking, she felt nothing but her heartache.  
  
A soft humming sound was heard from behind the priestesses; the elevator was moving down then it went up again. A young lady stepped down from the moving platform. A girl out from work, called to this place by one among their friends. a feline friend. "Makoto-chan!" A voice came from behind the trio, running towards them. Nanami rushed from the elevator's platform, taking her apron off and unrolling the sleeves from her work clothes. "Oh my God. What happened here? Why is there blood all over the floor?"  
  
"Nanami hurry up!" A small cat like voice cried from behind following the blonde haired girl. Ura ran with her towards the three priestesses who hung their heads down in sadness, except for Shayla who still has herself senseless.  
  
"Afura! Snap out of it!" Grabbing the lady's shoulders, Nanami tried to talk sense into Afura.  
  
"Wha? What?"  
  
"How long has he been out?" She asked with concern filling her eyes.  
  
"She's gone Nanami. Gomen."  
  
"NO HE'S NOT YET DEAD! NOW HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN OUT?"  
  
"Only about less than a minute Nanami-sama. why?" Qawool spoke in behalf of her sister who was quite startled by Nanami's reaction.  
  
"Because we can still save him!" Shooting her words at them, Makoto's best friend, knelt before Shayla putting her hands on the Priestess' shoulders. "Shayla!"  
  
"Leave me alone. I don't want to live anymore." Swatting the helpful hands away, she shifted where she sat and tuned her back at Nanami, looking across the Horizon.  
  
"You don't get it do you?"  
  
"What do you want? Can't you just leave me alone?" Standing up, the priestess faced Nanami with her teary emerald orbs.  
  
"Baka!" The two other priestesses made a step back when Nanami slapped Shayla on the cheek bringing her back to her senses. "We can still save him Shayla! I want Makoto back too! Now help me get him back!"  
  
Pulling Shayla with her, Nanami knelt down beside Makoto. Visualizing the pain he went through, she shunned her eyes away from the boy for an instant seeing the object's path that went right through him. Returning her gaze at Makoto, she brushed her palm on Makoto's forehead and ran her fingers through his hair. Filled with determination, Nanami started bringing him back. "Good thing I attended med class." She thought to herself. The girl bend her head down and landed her ear above Makoto's chest. "He's not breathing and there's no heartbeat."   
  
"Shayla, what I'm going to do is simulate respiration, all I need you to do is to breathe into his mouth. I don't like the idea of you doing it with him, but in his case I'm willing to let you do it." Nanami explained in a detailed manner, even trying to lighten up the mood with her witty comment. "There is a chance Makoto will come back."  
  
"I'll take that chance!" Shayla replied, focusing her mind on the procedure.  
  
"When I give the signal, you should tilt Makoto-chan's chin up. Clamp down on his nose and forcefully breathe into his mouth." Receiving her instructions, Shayla nodded, readying herself and Makoto, tilting his head back as soon a Nanami started placing her palms across Makoto's chest.  
  
"Thank God for Med class!" She mused and first took a deep breath then Nanami pressed down on the middle of Makoto's upper chest. She was performing CPR, an Earthling feat unfamiliar to the people of El Hazard. Achieving her share of life saving for the first cycle Nanami nodded her head as her signal to Shayla.  
  
"Makoto." Closing her eyes, she pinched Makoto's nose and clamped her mouth unto his, making a pathway for air to travel from Shayla's lungs to the lad's.  
  
"I wish I could do that." Nanami thought jealously as she saw before her; Shayla her rival making out with their man. With his chest expanding because of the air, Nanami was certain that Shayla was doing her part excellently.  
  
"That's good, keep it up." Repeating the cycle thrice more, yet there seems to be no response yet. Nanami was slowly losing hope. "Come on Makoto-chan! Fight it!" She said aloud, pressing her palms down on Makoto's chest vigorously with a steady rhythm.  
  
"Shayla!" Nanami said aloud, signaling Shayla to breathe unto Makoto again.  
  
"Come on Makoto! Return to me." the fire priestess thought, as her mouth covered the entirety of the boy's. The rain finally started to calm, turning into a light shower already. Time has passed and yet, there was still no movement from Makoto.  
  
-=|+|=-  
  
The lad sat up in hasty manner, eyeing his surroundings, which is pitch black in darkness. Out of nowhere a bright light shone on him, illuminating his clothes in a light that gave a tingling sensation upon contact with his skin. "Huh? Where am I? Why am I? Glowing?" Right across from him a familiar person appeared, looking at him with a very happy expression on her face. Suddenly she started walking away, as if her job was already done. The lad gave chase and caught up, calling the white lady by a name, which he favors. "Ifurita? Is that you?" The Angel turned her head to one side and gave a smile then began to walk once more. "Hey Ifurita, I said wait for me!" Makoto ran after the demon Goddess amidst the bright light. Dressed in pure white, she drifted in the light right in front of the boy. Able to catch her hand, the boy embraced her with a very bright smile. Savoring the moment then cocking his head back to look at her, he was able to see that her reaction was not the same, he decided to ask. "What's wrong? I'm dead aren't I?"  
  
"Makoto. Go back." Was her cold reply.  
  
"What? Don't you want to be like this? We'll be together! Ifurita. I missed you so much." Makoto spoke back still with good disposition.  
  
"I would love too. But Makoto, it's still not your time. You have to live Makoto! Live!"  
  
"Why? I'm here so happy just seeing you again, and now you're sending me away?" The lad turned around in confusion, bowing his head.  
  
Embracing him from behind Ifurita pressed a light but firm touch around Makoto's waist.  
  
"I love you Makoto. I do want you to stay. But I'm not selfish to hog you for myself even after death, you taught me how to share. You've given me enough love and attention for me to enjoy for two lifetimes. I'm happy that you never gave up on me. But somebody up there." Ifurita pointing upwards while looking up herself and smiling, "says it's not your time yet. You still have a lot of work to be done. New things to discover, battles to won, a child to take care off."  
  
"What?" He asked her with a very surprised look.  
  
"Oh nothing. Getting back, you still have a lot of good things to be done in this world."  
  
"But Ifurita. Why did you have to die?" Makoto cut her off, asking Ifurita of her demise.  
  
"Makoto, my life force has been leaking for 10,000 years. I was on the brink of death when you walked into my chamber."  
  
"Its not fair! Why do you have to die? Why couldn't they take me too? I want to be with you Ifurita." All fell silent after the response, with the two still locked in each other. Makoto's tears fell and his knees gave way, recalling how he saw Ifurita died. "Do you know how much that hurt?"  
  
She looked away for a while, pausing letting the silence take control of the atmosphere. Then she spoke, "Yes, I know. Just as much as I suppose your friends are hurting inside right now."  
  
"Nani?" Makoto looked up, fixing his eyes at Ifurita's  
  
"Come look." The lady touched a part of the wall of light surrounding them, and a mystical window opened right before them. "Not only Shayla, but your other friends, Afura, Qawool and Nanami." She pointed at the clear picture of them trying to revive the man. Makoto looked away for a few seconds, which were like hours from his point of view. He pondered for the right action, searching his heart for the proper answer. "Makoto. They need you! El Hazard needs you! You better go back. I'm never lonesome where I am right now, and I know we'll meet again." Ifurita said with a tearful smile. "Besides. You don't know how much fun one has when she's got wings!" Smiling gleefully, angelic wings sprouted from Ifurita's back and jumped up into the light. Circling Makoto for a few times, the lad finally lightened up his mood and smiled with his lady. Ifurita flew back down till her foot lightly touches the ground. "See? Nothing to it!" She said, smiling at her Makoto.  
  
"I was just so happy to see you again. I forgot about my other friends." A gentle hand on his shoulder shushed him from thinking out aloud. "Gomen.Are you sure Ifurita?"  
  
"I'm sure." Wrapping her wings around them and embracing him tightly." With a very heavy heart, he gave it his affirmation, deciding it was time for him to go back to his mortal body. "I have to go. Ifurita, forgive me!" Burying his face on her hair, he cried for pardon for failing to be there on time. "Gomen. I wasn't there for you. If only there was another way to go back!"  
  
"The eye of God is destroyed Makoto. It's all right. El Hazard's dark past should never be dug up anymore. I'm part of that you know?" She replied brushing her hand on Makoto's hair. "Seriously? Would you think you'd find me in this place if it hadn't been for you?" Smiling at the lad who pulled himself from the girl's semblance.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Now I want you to move on. I happen to see that every lady you know right now is pinning for you! But I won't further embarrass you Makoto. I want you to be happy now, for yourself and for everybody, including me." She giggled, making the boy's face flush.  
  
"So you've been watching huh? Ehe." He smiled sheepishly, scratching his head. "We people up here can see everything you know?" Covering her mouth in laughter again, she looked below Makoto's belt and giggled some more.  
  
"You don't mean. Hey!" The scientist blurted, covering his pant's crotch area with both his hands. The laughter died down eventually and silence enveloped the two once more.  
  
"Makoto, you better go now. Before its too late."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I'll see you someday Makoto! But please not any sooner okay?"  
  
"Hai." The lad replied with a smile. "Ifurita. it's so nice to see you again."  
  
"The same here." The demon goddess smiled in reply, "Go back to them Makoto, go!"  
  
"Sayonara. Ifurita." He waved goodbye before stepping back away from the light. Beginning to sink into the warp, the demon Goddess gave one final message. "Oh and Makoto. You don't always deal with women the way you dealt with Kalia!"  
  
"Ach!" Flushing with so much embarrassment again, he slapped his forehead with his open palm.  
  
"Don't worry about it!"  
  
"Arigatou. I won't forget you Ifurita. Not ever. I. I want a stay for a few more minutes." He bowed his head, hoping his deity might allow it.  
  
"Makoto, Onegai, you have to go now." Ifurita whispered softly, taking a step closer, an embrace's length away from each other.  
  
"Come back with me?" He took her in his arms, wrapping his arms around her tightly.  
  
"It's going to be all right Makoto, I can't go, but I'll always be with you. Trust me, I know."  
  
"Ha.Hai." With a heavy heart he let go of his embrace and took a step back.  
  
"I won't forget you too. Sayonara, Makoto." With one bright flash, Makoto, could see himself falling from the clouds and back down to El Hazard.  
  
"Ifurita. Good bye. I'll see you again." He closed his eyes, as he flew across the skies.  
  
The lady smiled at her love, zooming away for home at a mind-blowing speed. "I'll always be with you Makoto. I'll see you again too. But not yet. not yet." She looked back while flying up towards the light where she came from. All that's left was the bright circular light slowly shrinking in size, closing inward and disappearing in a wisp of air.  
  
Makoto's soul traveled above the clouds, flying through El Hazard's skies. He passed by the wrecked Bugrom homeland, the Holy River that divided El Hazard, and finally the Stairway to heaven. He knew at once he was home again. Reaching the tall pillar of white stone, he landed on top setting his spectral feet down on the floor. As a spirit he watched as he clearly saw what was happening at the moment.  
  
"Nanami-chan, Shayla-san, Afura, and Qawool." He watched as the ladies tried to revive him in whatever way they could think off. Makoto would hear the two priestesses in solemn prayer, with Nanami's thoughts being heard as clearly as it can be spoken. "Come on Makoto! Fight it!" The lad would also hear Shayla's voice inside his head, begging him to come back. His soul dropped its head in regret, regretting the time once more, the time when he almost lost a friend. But this time he was back, and aimed at setting things straight, the way it should.  
  
"Shayla. your leg!" Sensing the immediate danger in too much loss of blood, Makoto scrambled back to his body when he saw the Fire priestess' thigh excreting red fluid in a moderate pace. When he felt himself in spectral alignment, he shut his eyes and focused to regain control of his body once again.  
  
-=|+|=-  
  
"Its no good. Its no damn good!" Nanami screamed inside her head, as efforts to revive Makoto, resulted in no meaningful responses yet.  
  
Both women never ceased their efforts, artificially circulating Makoto's much needed blood and oxygen around his body. Nanami, who at first had full confidence, was now starting to cry. Her tears now dropped on to her hands, pressing down on the boy's chest. With loss of hope filling her heart, her pace began to slow down . Shayla on the other hand, kept on breathing into him, never losing hope not knowing if Makoto will even come back and ignoring the fact the she has sustained a light injury but was left untreated therefore blood kept flowing out of her system slowly.  
  
"Shayla. we're doing it for 3 minutes now."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"If the brain has no oxygen for more than that. Makoto's gone."  
  
"How could you?! Giving me hope then taking it away again!"  
  
"What would you want me to do Shayla? Slap him silly to wake him up? I want him back too!"  
  
"Just shut up and do it!" Shayla's tears started to fall again, recalling the way she was finding out that the man she loved was no longer with them. Her sisters were behind them, pacing around like there's no tomorrow.  
  
"It won't." Nanami tried to convince Shayla that it was already too late but the fire priestess angrily insisted that they continue.  
  
"I said do it! Don't you want Makoto to come back? Then lets do what we have to do!" Shayla shouted her order shaking Nanami's shoulders roughly.  
  
Shaking her head and still with tears coming out from her eyes, Nanami forced herself to continue on, knowing no good will result from this. Both of them eyed each other in silence, and after a few more cycles, and then it happened, Nanami just--stopped. "What do you think you're doing?" Shayla screamed at their companion, prompting Afura and Qawool to wipe their tears away and pay attention once more.  
  
"Shhh."  
  
"Don't' you shush me Nanami! Makoto will make it! I'm sure of it!"  
  
"Argh! You sure are dumb as you look. Don't you feel it?"  
  
"Feel what?! I up to here with you! Why don't you just help out?" Shayla spoke out loud shaking her fists at the blonde.  
  
"We don't need to anymore dummy! Look." Pointing at Makoto, Nanami's orbs became watery, focusing at the young man on the floor. They could see his eyelids beginning to move, as if forcing themselves to open. Then it happened, Makoto's eye flashed open, and his chest expanded again, with one deep breath he was back in the world of the living! "Ugh.Where am I?" He sat up, scratching his head as if just waking up from a deep sleep.  
  
All of the women were very surprised at first, staring blankly at him, when out of nowhere Ura ran through them and into Makoto's stomach. "Ura glad Makoto's back!" The cat bounced in front of him, wrapping around him in her armor form, showing her happiness in that manner. His brown eyes surveyed his surroundings while brushing the cat's fur with his fingers. Seeing everybody was crying he asked, "What happened? It looks like you've seen a ghost. Gyah!" All of his friends roughly clamped down on him except Shayla who was simply at the background, breathing heavily with her hand clamped down on her leg, which had a wound that has been left open for most of the time. "Um. Nice to see you guys too. Ehe." Nanami, Qawool and Afura we're crying on him, feeling the need to touch Makoto, a sort of reassurance that he is really back with them.  
  
"Makoto. you almost left us." His best friend spoke in a blubbery voice, locking her gaze unto him.  
  
"Well I'm back aren't I?" He beamed at them, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Makoto-sama! I can't believe you treat it just like that! We were so worried and everything and. and." The water priestess took her turn in scolding him.  
  
"Qawool.Its all right now." He spoke, covering the lady's lips with her finger. "Nobody is ever going to take me or any of us away from each other again, I'm going to make sure of that. I. mph!" In great surprise, sweet lips touched his and the giver just out of nowhere bestowed the kiss. She knew they were friends, but didn't know to which extent was she willing to push through. Two women screaming could be heard from atop the column after the kiss was broke. "I'm just glad you're back" Releasing her kiss, Afura looked away in embarrassment, wiping away her tears of joy.  
  
"Afura. I'm glad to see you too ehe." The lad smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Afura-sama! How could you?" Qawool gave a smart remark at the priestess of wind, making her flush even more.  
  
"What are you talking about Qawool? I'm just glad Makoto's back." Afura hid her face away from the others, flushing even more realizing what she has just done.  
  
"Makoto-chan! Since when have you been doing it with her?" Nanami took hold of the lad, grabbing Makoto by the collar and shaking him forcefully.  
  
"Come on now! Nanami-chan this is the first time! Honest!"  
  
"Ehehehe." Afura laughed in a ditzy manner, looking at her two friends quarrel.  
  
"Ehe. "Great! Good thing Shayla's. Wait. Where is Shayla?" Nanami-chan, where's Shayla-Shayla?" The boy tried to push his head above the other's to spot their other friend.  
  
"I'm right here Makoto. I'm so glad you're all right." Shayla stood up from where she knelt before. Showing herself before Makoto, tearful too, then her eyes started drifting away as all her energy spent with her blood still rushing out of her wound. "I'm so glad." Closing her eyes, darkness took hold of her, and this time, it was her turn to be saved, dropping down on the floor like a log with no branches to stop her from completely crashing down.  
  
"Shayla!" Makoto stood up, but felt extreme pain covering his side. He held on to his side and forced himself to stand up for his friend's sake, Nanami took hold of Makoto's arm and put it across her shoulders, walking with him towards their friend.  
  
Shayla's two sisters rushed to her aide. They first tried waking her up, shaking the priestess by her shoulders and Qawool even resolving to pour water on her sister's face by using her lamp.  
  
Makoto knelt down before Shayla and began examining her condition. "Her pulse is weak, we have to stop the bleeding." The cut was right above her knee, and what it looked like was very unappealing. "Nanami-chan, can you hand me my jacket?" Nanami, followed right away, running to where Kalia's human form lay down before and grabbed the garment running back to them. Tearing the sleeves of his jacket apart, he made an improvised tourniquet, wrapping it around her thigh in a tight manner and slowing down the blood flow from Shayla's right leg. Checking her pulse again, Makoto brushed his hand on Shayla neck. "She's going to be all right now. We just need to seal that wound..She just needs some rest. and I. I.think I need one too." Having knelt down beside the fire priestess, Makoto succumbed to tiredness and he too fell unconscious, resting his head on top of Shayla's mid section.  
  
"What do we do now Afura-sama?" Qawool asked her sister.  
  
"We can't leave them here like that. We have to carry them back." Smiling at the Water priestess and Nanami, she started picking up Shayla from underneath Makoto's head.  
  
"I'll go fly ahead, Qawool, you guys take care of Makoto."  
  
"Hai. You should hurry Afura, so that the princess' people could properly treat that wound of hers." Nanami replied as she and Qawool started picking Makoto up by his shoulders. "See you later." Afura's lamp glowed with a pale light, and with the winds circling her, She placed Shayla behind her and wrapped the fire priestess' arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Hold on sis." She whispered, summoning the winds to increase in its speed, Afura slowly rose up in the air, and quickly darted away with her sister in tow.  
  
Seeing that their friends were already on the way, Qawool surrounded themselves with a bubble and supported Makoto's weight with her other arm, "Nanami-sama, lets go."  
  
"Hai." Upon Nanami's confirmation, they leapt off the platform and fell for a few hundred feet.  
  
"Uh, Qawool I think now would be a good time?" With her stomach churning Nanami urged her companion to start her chant.  
  
"Don't worry!" Beaming at her, Qawool pointed her ring at the fast approaching ground and a jet stream of water shot upwards, halting their descent in a matter of seconds, then another from their side shooting them diagonally towards a nearby river. The bubble serving as a capsule, the threesome landed in the water with a splash bouncing themselves up a few inches off the water's surface.  
  
"Excuse me while I catch my breath. Huff Huff." The lady asked of the priestess, breathing hard and loud, surprised of what they have just done.  
  
"No time for rest Nanami, gomen, Makoto-sama needs immediate attention." The blue-haired priestess quickly pointed her ring downwards and then the bubble started to move. Water from the river was actually hurling the bubble forwards, running like a high-powered boat, they skimmed through the river's water at a very high speed towards Floristica.  
  
-=|+|=-  
  
Up in the sky, Afura could see that Floristica was not saved from the damage, debris from the eye of God crashed down on the city. Some parts of the city were wrecked, but people continued on living their daily lives. The palace was not spared even damaging a few rooms and towers; she flew around the castle surveying the havoc it was dealt with. Metal beams stuck out of the main dome of the castle making Afura's gasp in awe.  
  
While flying around a soft voice spoke behind her, "Makoto." Shayla whispered in her sleep. Afura smiled at the instant then brushed the incident aside, she hovered down from a hole from the main dome and she gently landed on the main hallway unnoticed. Servants were constantly running around and attending their duties. Being in the middle of it, Afura knew she had to get Shayla her meds ASAP. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" She simply shouted in the middle of everybody making them stop in their tracks and look at her. "Err." Afura stood in the hall embarrassed with Shayla still on her back. "All right, break it up! Everybody get back to whatever you were previously doing! I shall attend to this myself!" A female voice behind the crowd commanded the mass to scatter back to their duties. With an aisle forming in front of the priestess, the one that recalled everybody to keep clear walked up to her. "Afura-mann! What happened?" It was Princess Rune Venus. "My lady! I'm so glad you were the one who came!" "Why? Who's that behind you?" The princess swayed her head to the side, trying to take a glance at the person. Afura turned to her side for Rune to see who it was.  
  
"Oh my God. Shayla-Shayla! Afura, I know you're very tired, let me carry her. We're very short handed right now, taking care of everyone inside and outside the castle." Extending her arms she tried taking the responsibility to attend to her.  
  
"It's all right your majesty, just lead the way." The wind priestess replied, hunching her back and pushing Shayla up her posterior for a better hold. The princess nodded and started clearing a path for her friends. They jogged across a few halls and came across Londs; the head Chamberlain of the royal family of Roshtaria.  
  
"Londs, are there still any of the rooms vacant?" She asked, trying to find a makeshift ward in the city's makeshift hospital; the Roshtarian palace.  
  
"Yes milady, the one atop the South East tower."  
  
"Good, find Dr. Schtalubaugh and have him follow there with a few nurses. Now go!" With one command from the princess, Londs sprang up to his feet and ran to follow her orders.  
  
"This way Afura!" Leading the way across pathways inside the castle, some halls were blocked with wreckage, which justifies the difficulty to pass through. Climbing up the seemingly endless flight of stairs, Rune Venus opened the door near the top of the tower and opened the window inside. Wasting no time, Afura followed inside and laid Shayla on the bed. Her leg still covered in blood, she never dared remove the temporary relief Makoto put on her leg instead relayed to their princess what their story was.  
  
"I see. I'm sorry." The princess looked away at the moment upon hearing Afura's words.  
  
"Don't be. She's still alive isn't she?" The Priestess responded with a lopsided smile, prepping her companion to act lightly once more.  
  
"Ano... How about Makoto?"  
  
"He's on his way now." She replied, looking behind her and at her sister. Exhausted, her eyes started to close slowly and almost collapsed to sleep from where she stood. Afura quickly bolted to awareness when she heard the door open loudly when the good doctor entered the fray.  
  
The princess, seeing how tired the priestess was requested of her to leave Shayla's care to her. "Afura, you look so tired, why don't you rest for a while? I'll be staying here to make sure Shayla will get the best of care. I promise."  
  
"Arigatou. I'm counting on you princess." Holding on to her head, she quickly flew outside the window and in to her room on the other side of the castle. Landing inside, she walked with deviations from a straight path, swaying from side to side. Having no energy left to change her clothes, she plopped on her bed and dozed off to sleep.  
  
Back inside Shayla's temporary ward, people were going about figuring out how to permanently stop the bleeding. The good doctor was about to remove the improvised tourniquet when one of his assistants came barging inside the door. "Forgive me Princess Rune, but there's an emergency. Doctor, there's somebody wounded downstairs, he's getting critical we need your help."  
  
"I'll be right down." He grumbled in dismay, handing over the sheets of clean white cloth to the Princess. "Princess, its up to you then, I apologize."  
  
The lady took the pieces of cloth and held it with both arms, "No need to do that, I understand the needs of our people. Now go, I will do whatever it is needed."  
  
"Milady, you just need to cover the wound for the mean time. When Master Makoto comes back, I'm sure he'll no what to do. I must leave now." Rushing for the door, Dr. Schtalubaugh went back downstairs to attend those who are in dire need.  
  
Rune followed the doctor with her eyes, till the door slammed shut. Giving a deep sigh, she took one tarp and pressed it firmly with her hand down on Shayla's leg. Her maids came to her side quickly but she just motioned them to stay back and stay within the room. Blood was still slowly dripping out of the wound, but Rune Venus' was there to help her dear friend. "Shayla. What happened?" She asked the sleeping Priestess, looking at her with pity in her eyes. Soon, fatigue was taking its toll on the princess, almost falling asleep where she stood. One of her maids quickly took her hand and led her away towards a nearby chair, while the other, pressed down on the wound for her, keeping Shayla safe from harm's way. Princess Rune Venus leaned herself onto the chair, taking rest for the time being. She cocked her head back, affixing her eyes on the ceiling above her, and with a deep sigh, she quickly stood up and folded her arms in front of her chest. "I can't wait like this. Where are they?" She began tapping her foot on the marble floor, losing poise and composure slowly at the same time.  
  
Princess Rune paced back and forth, with her patience wearing off, she walked off outside towards the balcony. She scanned the horizon of the river, moving her head from right to left in a slow manner. Everything she saw floating on the water, a piece of wood, a royal cruiser and even otters that were moving in the water seemed to resemble the trio they needed the most at this time. "Should I send a search party for them? Let it be so!" She started walking back inside and ceased when she heard a faint sound of soft splashes of water from afar on the river near below the palace. "Could it be?" She mused, starting to walk quickly out the door.  
  
"Milady?" A servant asked the princess.  
  
"Makoto's here! Don't fret. Keep it up until Makoto arrives."  
  
"Yes your majesty!" Bowing down, the servant girl ran up the stairs and did as she was commanded.  
  
Panting and already weary from fatigue, the princess ran across the hall and out of the palace near the river docks. There she stood looking out at the stretch of water from the landing dock till the other end of the river, she could still hear the faint sound of a low hum with water splashing about. "Everybody Quiet!" She commanded, and all fell silent, wide eyed and puzzled at the sudden outburst from the princess. Barely hearing the sound she identified as the other party of her friends, she waited patiently for a few seconds to detect where that low sound was coming from. Rune Venus quickly took a step back when the water on the back of a small island on her right side shot out water like a cannon, and on it was the bubble that Qawool has conjured up as a transport for the three of them. Soaring for a few hundred feet it landed a few inches from where Rune initially stood, the bubble with its force and momentum sank for a few feet then popped out like a balloon submerged in the water.  
  
"Princess Rune! How did you know?" Nanami queried the noblewoman in front of them.  
  
Still wide-eyed in surprise she took her hand, which covered her lips in awe. "No need to chat right now. We need Makoto up into that room!" Pointing up on the tower. The shrill voice rang through Makoto's ears like a hot knife through butter.  
  
"Wha.? What's wrong?" Waking up from the conversation, he lifted his arms from leaning onto Qawool and Nanami and tried his best to stand on his own.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way."  
  
Nodding his head in agreement, Makoto hopped onto ground and with a gesture as a reply from the Princess, they began to run for Shayla's aide. One question shot out from Makoto's inner self, "What's going on?"  
  
-=|+|End of Chapter 5|+|=- 


	6. Reality

From: makoto_chan83@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the El Hazard series or its characters. I am merely writing a fic of the series so please, don't sue me.  
  
El Hazard: Unforeseen consequences  
  
By: -=|+|Makoto_chan|+|=-  
  
-=|+|Chapter 6: Reality|+|=-  
  
"What's going on?" Breathing in an exhausted manner, Makoto asked Rune. Troubled by the pain in his stomach he clamped down on one side of it, all together while his thoughts occupied his mind at the moment.  
  
"It's Shayla. We don't know how to stop the bleeding, we can just sew it or wrap a bandage around it, but we don't know if there was a severed artery. Dr. Schtalubaugh's gone somewhere and the blood keeps seeping through." The princess explained to the trio, trying in a calm and modulated voice.  
  
"Shayla." Nanami bowed her head down with regards to the priestess's present condition.  
  
"Shayla-sama." Qawool thought in concern, lifting the bubble a few inches above the water to be level with the platform.  
  
Filled with strength to walk again, the lad gently lifted his arms from the girls' shoulders. He hopped on to the dock, trying to sell the illusion that he was already fine and good to go. "Lead the way Highness!"  
  
"This way!" Running she led Makoto up the stairs with Nanami and Qawool trailing from behind. Each stride felt so painful for the boy, each step he took, he gritted his teeth. While his other hand hung from his shoulder, he kept the other held on to his side. Suddenly, he stopped, from where he stood he crouched down with both hands now holding on to his wound. The pain was so excruciating he sat himself down leaning on wall behind him. The pain reminded him of the tower, the rain mixing with blood and tears and darkness encircling them all. "Makoto!" He heard the screams once more, he remembered his vision getting blurry and all and the next thing he knew Shayla was cradling him in his arms. "Makoto! Makoto! Snap out of it!" He heard it again, a frantic voice of a female urging him to stay in this world. His eyes were looking outside the window, the dark skies of El Hazard has yet to calm its rains. He felt his eyes defying him again, closing by themselves, submitting to fatigue. A few seconds later he felt a stinging sensation across his left cheek and his eyes flew open at the instant, waking back from his dazed state. The pain kept him alive; it was what told him that he was still alive.  
  
"Makoto-chan? Come on, snap out of it!" Nanami shook the lad like there was no tomorrow. She grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to take away Makoto's dazed state.  
  
Makoto shook his head, a sign that he wanted to get up and that he isn't about to give up right now. "I'm all right, just got a little dizzy." When he could see straight again, Nanami, Qawool and the Princess herself were all looking at him with a scolding look. He quickly took notice of this and just shrugged it off. "What? Let's just get up there already." He said with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Makoto-chan no Baka!" Nanami scowled at her best friend, folding her arms in disapproval of what just occurred.  
  
"I know, I know. Let's just go already, ne? Nanami-chan?" With a bright smile this time, the lad tried to push himself up against the wall. With his own strength he lifted his body up and he stood on his two legs, already bruised and partially covered in cuts. His hands found a need to crawl on the walls surface; he was having a very difficult time moving about. His arms pushed away from the wall, almost stumbling forward if not for another pair of arms catching him in an affectionate embrace.  
  
"Makoto-sama! Be careful!" Qawool exclaimed as she felt her body seize Makoto's weight from propelling any further. For a few seconds they stood there motionless with the other two ladies watching with amazement and the other with jealousy. "You must never leave us like that again you hear? Don't ever leave us again Makoto-sama." The water priestess whispered in his ear while she carried part of his weight. A tear rolled down her cheek, and dropped down on the boy's neck. Prompting him to look up, the lad looked straight into the lady's eyes.  
  
"Don't worry I won't." Brushing the trail of tears clear from Miss Towles eyes, the lad beamed at her with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Makoto-sama." She tightened her embrace, squeezing with whatever strength she had left, just to prove to herself that it was indeed Makoto, the one who was breathing and standing right in front of her. She pressed her face on his chest and continued on releasing the tears she held back earlier.  
  
"Um, Makoto-kun. Shayla-san needs your help." The princess said as she giggled at the sight, ignoring the audible tapping of a foot next to her.  
  
"Good grief! How long are you going to stay like that?" Nanami shook her fist, green eyed and raring to go and jump between the two.  
  
"Hai Hai. Ano. Qawool. We have to go." Nodding calmly like nothing happened, the lad pushed the Priestess gently away from him. Agreeing with the notion, Qawool wiped the last trails of tears she had on her face and came back to her normal cheerful self.  
  
Sobbing the last remaining tears, she looked up again with a bright smile. "Hai. We can go now princess."  
  
Smirking as her response Princess Rune Venus, as fast as all events occurred they were all back on track rushing for a ward in Floristica's makeshift hospital. The Princess flung the door open, letting themselves in where Shayla lies asleep.  
  
Bright smiles greeted the boy when he arrived at the scene. All eyes were fixed at him with relieved and cheery expressions written all over them. Makoto scanned the area, taking note of everything they have already accomplished and done for his friend. He smiled at the people around the Priestess, thanking them in his small gesture. The princess led the helpers of her court out through the door leaving the room entirely for the circle of her friends.  
  
"Thanks." Makoto smiled. "She wouldn't be still alive without your help Rune."  
  
"Was the cut that bad?"  
  
"I'm afraid so." The boy replied, pressing down on the clean towels that covered Shayla's thigh.  
  
"Nanami, Qawool, I would need your help now." He said as both ladies entered the room.  
  
"What about me?" The princess spoke out volunteering her services for their friend.  
  
"Your highness, I could not thank you enough for everything, but I believe your people need you at your throne at this time."  
  
"Thank you Makoto-kun, I wish you the best of luck." Before shutting the door behind her, Princess Rune Venus gave a quick kiss on Makoto's cheek, then running for the Castle's main hall to attend to her people.  
  
"Nanami-chan, could you get me those bandages and remember the butterfly sutures Sensei gave you? Could you get them for me please?" He asked his best friend, in doing so he blushed slightly at the princess' contact with him.  
  
There came no response until Makoto made eye contact with her. "It seems to me that you liked that very much Makoto-chan!" She jealously said as she stormed out of the room, taking care of what she was asked for.  
  
"What did I do?" Puzzled, he simply ignored his friend's moody gesture and focused back on the wound.  
  
"Sis." The water priestess was near in tears when she saw her sister's state.  
  
"Qawool!" The boy's voice cut through the dazed priestess, prompting her back to awareness. "Don't worry, the cut was not so deep. She'll be back. I know she will." Smiling at the girl while he kept a hard grip on Shayla's leg.  
  
"Makoto-sama, then you won't mind if I go back to my room. for a while."  
  
"That's okay Qawool, you've helped me enough already."  
  
"Good luck Makoto." Her voice trailing off, she gave a quick hug and like the princess a short kiss on the boy's cheeks. Still not letting go of her grip on Makoto, she whispered something softly behind his ear, which made the lad flush in a deep shade of red.  
  
"Qawool?!" Brushing his head to the side to look at his companion straight in the eye with a questioning gaze.  
  
"Ano. Gomen!" Embarrassed and unsure of what she just said, Qawool quickly walked down the stairs for her quarters inside the castle.  
  
"I guess she's just a little tired, that's all. Ehehe." He shot his sight upwards, asking himself what could possibly happen next, and once again drawing back his attention to Shayla. He gently placed his hand over the sleeping beauty, gently rubbing his fingers against her palm.  
  
"Shayla. you're going to be all right." Stroking her hair, the lad beamed at her while he watched her sleep peacefully.  
  
"I forgot. you're still mad at me." His smile fading to that of depressed look, he glanced away, recalling that time once more.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Makoto!"  
  
"Shayla."  
  
"Stop. I don't want to hear anything that I'd regret hearing."  
  
Painful words rang up inside his head, closing his eyes in regret. Brushing the things of the past aside, he focused once more on the situation at hand. Makoto's eyes were drifting again, fatigue was really taking its toll on the boy, loss of blood and maybe internal bleeding too. "So tired." he mused, forcing himself to stay awake for Shayla's sake.  
  
He jolted back to alertness when the door bolted open with Nanami carrying the priestess' prescription.  
  
"Makoto-chan, here are the things you asked for, I also brought the anti- septic you made here with those plants you found." Handing over the things he asked off, Nanami felt Makoto's hand unexpectedly holding onto hers. "One last favor Nanami-chan."  
  
"Makoto. Wha. What is it?" She flushed, leaving her hand in his.  
  
"Nanami. Can you find me another room? This one's got blood in the air already, we don't want any germs to get on us do we?" He finished of with a smile, taking the improvised med kit, setting them down on a nearby table.  
  
"Ha. Hai." The girl sighed in disappointment, hurrying out and did as she was told to do.  
  
"Arigatou Nanami-chan." Following her out with his eyes, the lad breathed out deeply and got back to being a doctor again.  
  
"Shayla." His mind kept on saying as he patched up the wound. Removing the towel that was used to prevent blood from spewing out, he saw an ugly cut, it was shallow but he can tell that it really did some damage.  
  
"This may sting a little." Dousing a piece of clean cloth with the herbal concoction he created, he wiped it around the wound and the outer edge of the cut. Flinching in her sleep, Shayla almost woke up, but was still entirely spent and weak to do so. "Gomen." Makoto whispered, setting the bottle aside. Feeling his hand across the table he took the sutures he had and brought three from the set. Removing the adhesive's covers, he took the piece and stuck it on the cut across Shayla's leg, one on the end next on the middle part and lastly on the lowest end of the injury. As an extra precaution he then wrapped a white bandage around her thigh, covering the entirety of her injury.  
  
"There that should do it." Wiping his forehead of sweat and breathing out a heavy sigh, he removed the shreds of his jacket that were wound tightly on Shayla's leg. Her leg was one again alive and blood coursed unrestricted once again through her veins. Watching her sleep peacefully gave Makoto a similar state. Her face was so tranquil at this time, attracting him to look even closer. He sat down on the bed next to Shayla, placing his arms on the beds opposite sides for support. He didn't know what force on earth brought him that close with the fire priestess, but he knew it must be something about Shayla, something that attracts him. He smiled at her in her sleep, brushing a few strands of hair from her forehead to the side and caressed her cheek with his right hand. Slowly he kissed her cheek, touching his lips to her face. "Arigatou." He whispered next to her ear, lowering his head next to hers. Makoto bowed down, pressing his forehead to Shayla's in an affectionate manner. A few moments were spent simply watching the fire priestess, watching her rest and sleep. The lad suddenly stood up, sensing somebody was coming up the stairs, and so he pretended to be cleaning up the things he used on the stains on the bed.  
  
"Makoto-chan, there's only one room left."  
  
"Arigatou Nanami-chan, lets go then."  
  
"There's only one problem. it's on the other side of the castle."  
  
"It's okay. Well? Shall we?" Makoto asked, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah. But why'd you sit down?"  
  
"I can't leave her right here right?"  
  
"Fine! Whatever! I just don't want to argue!" Throwing her arms up in surrender as she led the way walking out, talking to herself again. Makoto sat on the foot of the bed, between Shayla's legs and with his back facing her. Ignoring all malicious thoughts, he lied down on her with the backside of his head resting on Shayla's womb. Flushing, he remained in that manner for a few moments, when Nanami suddenly popped out from the door again.  
  
"Makoto-chan! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Nanami-chan! I. I was just trying to get Shayla on my back but it seems I'm having some slight difficulties. Ehe!" The lad promptly sat up scratching his head.  
  
"Yeah right." The girl went in, making faces at her best friend.  
  
"Will you just help me?" Makoto asked of Nanami, smiling back at her.  
  
"All right already!" Walking next to the bed, resting her hands on the sheets. Makoto lied back down, resting his head on Shayla's mid section.  
  
"Makoto-chan!" Seeing the position he was in Nanami scolded the lad.  
  
"What? Will you just hand me her arms?" The lad smiled once more, raising his hands to catch Shayla's.  
  
"Right!" Fed up with jealousy, Nanami gently pulled up Shayla by the shoulders and guided the priestess' hands to Makoto's. Feeling the soft hand in his palms, the lad pulled her onto his back as he sat up. Getting the strength to stand up, he wrapped Shayla's arms, hanging them down from his shoulders, then with his two arms carried the maiden by her legs.  
  
"How original Makoto-chan, a piggyback ride? How come you didn't give me one before?" Rolling his eyeballs he answered back, "You already forgot Nanami-chan? I can't believe you! I already gave you one when you got hurt too. When we were playing outside at home, remember?"  
  
"That's not what I meant! Ooohh!" She replied jealously, storming out of the room leading Makoto the way.  
  
"Was it something I said? You ready Shayla?" He whispered, turning his head to the side near Shayla's, which was leaning on his shoulder. With her arms wrapped around his neck and his waist between her legs, there was obviously very close body contact between the priestess and him. Makoto flushed when he felt Shayla's curvature drawing itself on his back. He could feel her soft mound press up against him. "I. I should go now. ehe." Carrying the fire priestess, he hurriedly caught up with Nanami. Walking with her till the next tower. As they went through the halls in the palace, people were still walking around, attending to the matters concerning the Eye of God's grounding. The two best friends walked alongside each other, watching all the activity along the palace go by. From time to time, Makoto would fix Shayla's position from his back; he would push her upwards as to prevent her from slipping over. Nanami on the other hand would just give the boy an annoyed stare.  
  
"What?" Makoto would simply reply, answering each look his friend gave as they continued up the next tower.  
  
Nanami being the one with no burden to carry, opened the door's room and also the balcony doors present inside to let the fresh air flow into the room. "Arigatou Nanami-chan" The protagonist said as he sat down on the bed, gently dropping Shayla from his back. After placing a pillow behind the priestess' head, he then covered the priestess with the blanket and walked out with Nanami. "Whew. that was tough." Wiping the sweat from his brow, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Now that we're done with that! It's your turn to help me Makoto-chan!"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"I need somebody to help check up on my place in Floristica."  
  
"Oh. Okay, sure!"  
  
"Well? Let's go!" Tugging on his arm and smiling brightly, she was obviously very excited at the same time that she finally got Makoto alone to herself. She pulled him down the stairs, until they suddenly stopped when she felt his hand slip away from hers. The next thing she saw when she looked back was Makoto with one knee down and his hand holding on to his side.  
  
"Makoto-chan? What is it?" With her eye's filled with concern, she rushed back to Makoto's side.  
  
Lifting his hand, his eyes widened at what caught his sight. Blood was all over his hand and shirt, and warm red liquid was trickling down his side.  
  
"Oh my God! Makoto-chan!" Taking the boy's shirt off, Nanami saw that his wound opened up, a small incision went from the edge of his stomach and near his lowest rib. The girl cursed at the sight, seeing the damage done to her best friend. "You stressed yourself too much Makoto!" She scolded him, leaning the scientist's back up against a wall.  
  
"I'm all right." He replied, sliding his hand back to cover his cut.  
  
"Don't touch it! I. I'll take care of you!" Nanami flushed at what she just said to him, "Taking care of Makoto?" Composing herself, she held the last of the bandages she took from a storeroom nearby and wrapped it around Makoto's lower torso. Winding it a few times around the boy's waist and then tucked the end of the bandage beneath the first layer.  
  
"There, all done. I should get you to your room Makoto-chan."  
  
"No way, I'm coming with you right?"  
  
"No you won't. Makoto I know you're so tired, you need your rest!"  
  
"Come on Nanami-chan I'm okay. Ow!" The lad smiled as he tried standing up but held fast back onto his wound that throbbed in pain. Placing his arms around her shoulder, she sat him back down and Nanami sat next to him, leaning her back against the wall like Makoto did.  
  
"You should rest now Makoto." She said, moving her head onto his shoulders. Nanami snuggled up closer to Makoto as to feel his every breath and every beat of his heart. Taking this chance, she drew closer to him, feeling his temperature up close to her cheek, and the scent he was flaunting off.  
  
"And you should take a bath! Blech!" Standing up, the blonde girl, pinched her nose, and smiled jokingly at the lad. Makoto laughed with her, nodding his head in agreement. "Arigatou Nanami-chan."  
  
"Its okay, I'll just take care of my place. I'll see you tomorrow okay? Standing up, Nanami brushed her hand on Makoto's cheek affectionately, making the boy flush in embarrassment.  
  
"C'mon now, I'm going with you Nanami. I can walk now." Removing his arm from his friend's shoulder, Makoto started to walk with her trying to appear of feeling no pain at all. He gritted his teeth in agony, which he hid excellently under his lips. Each step he took he felt a stinging sensation that crawled from his lower body. "See? I'm fine now."  
  
"Makoto-chan." She started with a smile at first then brought her hands to her hips. "You're a very lousy actor!" She yelled with a very low frown. "What are you trying to pull? Are you trying to get yourself into more trouble? Remember Makoto-chan you." Because of the situation, she took from inside of her the feeling she suppressed earlier. "You almost died Makoto-chan! For heaven's sake. You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you, not ever. I don't even want to think of the day that when I finally get home to Japan, and you're not there with me." The girl looked away for a moment, sad and forlorn she wiped the tears that were freely flowing from her eyes.  
  
The boy curved his lips as a reaction, and hugged the girl. "Arigatou Nanami-chan, but I'm back and well. So don't go thinking that I'll die or something because nothing bad is ever going to happen to me, or my friends." Makoto looked down at his friend who was still crying on his chest.  
  
Nanami too wrapped his arms around the lad; trying to feel his warmth and prove to herself that her Makoto-chan is well and alive. "Aishitteru." She whispered in a soft voice, prompting the hero to ask what he just heard.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I said. Let's get out of here." She said with a bright smile as she took herself away from Makoto's arms then ruffling the boy's hair with a free hand.  
  
"Hai." One smile from the lad and both were off, walking past the gates and out into the desolated town. Both their jaws dropped open in awe at what they saw when they took the first steps out of the confines of the palace. "Kami-sama." Makoto said in a distressed tone after seeing the destruction that the Eye of God has made.  
  
-=|+|=-  
  
The whole afternoon rolled on leaving some of the combatants nestled in their bunks. The Three Priestesses themselves were the ones most exhausted, having spent all their energies in one dark morning and also flirting with death at the same time. Fate has always smiled upon their circle of friends that is why all of them managed to live through the encounter.  
  
While their friends were sleeping, the royal sisters gave their share of time for their people, sitting in the grand hall listening to their people's cries for help and support. After a seemingly endless afternoon the line was almost at an end. Alielle who was almost inhumanly hyperactive was drifting to sleep in her seat.  
  
Princess Fatora presiding; "Then get what you need from the stock yard, have a guard escort you and your son back to your home."  
  
"Thank you very much for understanding Lady Fatora! I'm indebted with gratitude." The man bowed down in thanks, touching his knee to the once clear floor of the palace which was now drenched with dust and mud.  
  
"You owe Roshtaria nothing but your loyalty. Now go and help your family in need. It's getting dark already."  
  
"I will." Bowing down with great pleasure, the man left with his young son in tow and did as he was told.  
  
"Are you okay Rune?" Fatora, after sending off the man, asked her sister beside her.  
  
"Wha? What?" Blinking her eyes, Rune Venus the older of the two snapped back to wake.  
  
"Hehe, I guess your old age is catching up to you." Both laughing at the younger one's comment as they waited for the next person who came to have an audience with the royal sisters. A few minutes have passed and nobody seems to be coming through the door. "Do you suppose that was the last one? It is past dinner time already."  
  
"I guess so." Rune sighed, closing her eyes and exhaling a deep breath as if a big burden was out of her chest.  
  
"Well? Let's eat! I'm famished!" Quickly standing up, Fatora felt a hand restraining her from walking out to the mess hall.  
  
"Fatora wait."  
  
"Rune? What's wrong?" Her eyes blinking, the raven-haired princess asked her sister. "Fatora, lets talk." Putting her hands back on her lap, Rune Venus called down her sister to sit down.  
  
"About what?" Sitting back down, Fatora waited intently on what her sister has to say.  
  
"Fatora, what changed you? From what I remember, you were ill mannered, hot-tempered, and an egotistically spoiled princess. But now you're."  
  
"Rune. I. People change. I saw what was wrong with me, and I saw it through Makoto. Well, he looked like me. Seeing how kind he was, and seeing how everybody treats him so well without fear, you know? Treat him just like one of them. I wanted acceptance too. So I realized I should drop the act and get a new life. It also seems to be working right?"  
  
"Fatora! I'm so happy!" Unable to bear the overwhelming happiness inside of her, Rune hugged her sister tightly from where she sat.  
  
"Well. Ugh. Don't be too happy. I can't breathe!" She exclaimed as her breath quickly escaped out of her.  
  
"Gomen. It's just." She smiled back at her sister.  
  
"I know, I know." She paused, bowing her head down in a regretful manner. "I've been a bitch and now I'm like Makoto. By the way, how is he?"  
  
"Doctor Schtalubaugh reported back to me a bit earlier while you were doing a good job. Ehem." She joshed her sister about her work well done.  
  
"Quit it! So how is he?"  
  
"He'll be fine." The princess answered coolly, fixing her gaze at her younger sibling.  
  
"That's a relief." She sighed in comfort, holding her hand in front of her chest.  
  
"Were you worried?" Giggling, Lady Rune started teasing her sister.  
  
"Wha. What? I'm just concerned about El Hazard's welfare without its hero!" Flushing by herself, Fatora averted her gaze to the floor.  
  
"Aren't you becoming a little more lady like? Fatora?"  
  
"Like what I said Rune, People change!" Making a face at her older sister, she folded her arms, seating upright in a stern manner.  
  
"All right! All right! Fine Fatora. Let's have dinner shall we?"  
  
"Let's! I'm starving!" Walking next to each other, the ladies went out of their seats and walked to the dinning room, leaving the poor Alielle, still lying down on the floor, sleeping.  
  
-=|+|=-  
  
The two old friends walked through alley-ways of debris, witnessing the injured and the sometimes the dead lying out in the open. Nanami shunned her sight away from the dismembered corpses, burying her face on Makoto's arm as she held on to it. They both continued on through the streets when they finally arrived at the diner. "Nanami-chan, where here now." Makoto whispered on to the clinging girl, prompting her to slowly open one eye, and then the other. "Ha.Hai."  
  
"Whoa." Nanami quickly fell silent as she saw the front exterior of her tavern barely untouched with a large metal bar on the doorstep. "That was close. Arigatou!" She smiled, saluting up to the heavens. Grabbing the keys from her pocket, she jingled it in the hole and twisted the doorknob opening the door by doing so. The lad shrugged his shoulders then followed his friend inside. He suddenly woke up in attention when he heard Nanami shout from inside.  
  
"Oh.my.God!!!" The owner suddenly screamed, pointing at the object on the floor. "What the hell am I going to do with that?!" Shouting once more, seeing the big gaping hole on the Inn's ceiling, and also a large impact crater made by a metal beam from the Eye of God. Seeing no point in continuing all her cursing, she walked around a bit, checking for things that could have been possibly looted. "Well everything seems to be okay. Except for that big hole on my roof!" She sighed, shaking her head, bothered by the repair costs and time going to be spent getting it back to normal. "First things first. * Yawns * I'll get back first thing in the morning. I'm so tired."  
  
For the whole time Makoto just kept his eye on the floor as if something is occupying his mind. The lad woke up from his daze when Nanami shook his hand for the third time already.  
  
"Makoto-chan! What's gotten into you? Makoto-chan!"  
  
"Gomen Nanami-chan. its nothing." Makoto was jolted back to attention when he heard a faint voice calling him. "Nothing." Staring down at the rotting floor he shuffled slowly towards the door.  
  
"Makoto-chan c'mon, you could tell me."  
  
"Gomen Nanami, I hope you'll forgive me for leaving you right now. I have some things to think about. Good night." The lad forced a smile to appear, quickly walking outside of the diner then jogged out on the city streets.  
  
"Makoto-chan! Matte! Matte Kuresai." Alas, before she could even finish her sentence, Makoto was already out of her sight.  
  
"You could tell me Makoto. right?" Nanami stared blankly at the streets before her, deeply concerned and tired at the same time her mind was already as tired as her body. She stood in that state for a few minutes, but after letting a yawn escape from her, she decided to call it a night. Locking the front door, she went all the way back behind the counter where she kept her own room. Even away from Earth, she still clung on to her old habits. She covered her mouth with one hand, feeling the tiredness pull her down to her bed. Saying a short prayer of thanks, she pulled the sheets on top of her covering her entirety. "Kami-sama. Arigatou, for keeping everybody safe from harm. for giving Makoto back." After she said her words, her eyelids closed gently and she soon fell asleep.  
  
-=|+|=-  
  
"Huff, huff," A person's breathing got shallower and shallower, having not fully recovered from today's activities and stressing his body to the limit for no immediate reason. Inside him, his heart was beginning to crumble, after suffering from hidden screams from within, it felt like that it would implode from inside his chest. He stopped in front of a fountain, surprisingly the only thing untouched in the middle of a few buildings that could fall apart any second. He took a knee and planted it firmly on the marble surface of the fountain, then with his free hand the lad took some water to wet his face with. "Kami-sama. Why?" He kept asking, scooping water again and again, drinking some then splashing it about his semblance. Then he looked down at his reflection, and he saw her again beside him. Quickly turning his head to the side, his darting sight passed through nothing but air. Looking back at the reflection, she was gone again. "Ifurita." He supported his torso by clamping onto the fountainhead with his hand, as he felt his strength give way. Soon tears mixed with the pool's water; drop by drop the lad could feel the pain spread out like an outbreak inside him. All the fun and brief happiness he had earlier has been washed away. Compared to the kind of torment he was having right now, those frustrating times in his books, the dreams, the nightmares and the battles he fought were nothing.  
  
He took a deep breath and held it in, wiping the tears away. He continued on his walk back towards his home, still with memories of her flashing in his mind. Recalling how they first met under Shinonome High's basement, how they saved each other's lives. The boy drew a small smile, remembering the fond memories he knew they had. He suddenly stood up and had the urge to run when he pictured in his mind the time both them saved El Hazard, the event that separated them and the last time he was able to see her with her own eyes. Dashing through the streets, he finally made it in front of his hut, breathing heavily he knelt down on both knees before the door. "Why? Why? Why?!" He yelled inside his mind while he pounded the grass with his fist.  
  
-=||+|=-  
  
On top of the gates, two guards watched the city, not bothered even by fatigue. Out of nowhere they heard somebody shout, the guards quickly held fast to their swords, ready to draw and do what is necessary. After a few seconds of waiting, they quickly sheathed back their blades and began to query each other about the incident. "Did you hear that?" The first one asked.  
  
"I sure did. It sounded like it came from inside." The taller of the two replied, pointing his thumb above his shoulder plate.  
  
"Who could it be? Nobody's awake at this time of hour." He scratched his head after taking off his helm for a second.  
  
"Didn't the young Master enter a while ago?"  
  
"Yeah, but it couldn't be him. You know the young Master, he's most calm."  
  
"I know, but. Do you think after what happened?"  
  
"Nah!" Both said in unison, pushing the idea behind their minds and standing back in attention, returning their sights down on the city.  
  
-=|+|=-  
  
"Kah. Kah." Makoto breathed in a gasping manner. "Sensei always said it's healthy to take it out of your system." He continued on staring down on the floor, already drowsy and tired, his eyelids began to droop down. Setting himself lower and lower on the floor, he fought his tiredness and forced himself to stand up. His hut's door was now free of debris thanks to the quick efforts of the people in the palace. Twisting the knob with his hand, he walked inside, practically dragging his feet across the floor. He shuffled towards his bed, taking off his shirt still full of dirt and blood then dropping it down on one side of the room. Makoto didn't have time to wash up or anything, he just lied down and with his last few ounces of strength he pulled the sheets from his feet and just shut his eyes till slumber.  
  
All fell silent from then on. Practically everyone in the city was sound asleep. The moon could not be seen in the sky. Being hidden from view by the rain clouds that were still pouring down on the city since this morning. The Eye of God is no more, which is why deaths of a mass scale in an instant maybe just a thing of the past.  
  
The towers on the castle of Roshtaria catch more of the moon's sight, seeing it clearly in plain view when these colossal structures rose higher than the clouds. The palace has no lights present, it could be seen from the city, that everywhere you look no man would be found awake, it was indeed a tiring day. None of the personnel, be it the Chief Chamberlain, the Princesses themselves nor the Handmaids were awake, having spent all their energies attending to their people and each other in the time of great need. The disaster, caused by one person was quickly resolved that Floristica may take back its splendor and beauty in just a matter of weeks.  
  
Kalia has been defeated; the trigger of destruction was no more, vanquished by the Fire Priestess of Muldoon: Shayla-Shayla. She steps up once more as a heroine for El Hazard. Afura-Mann too and Qawool Towles, being on her first major battle with the help of her powers as a priestess, everyone present considered her performance to be more than satisfactory. The wind priestess too herself was to be commended for her wits and decisive actions. But what the whole city of Floristica could not believe that a hero and a heroine almost died at the hands of the child. Thanking the Gods for returning the boy back into the world, the whole city plans to celebrate the victory after the restoration of Floristica is complete. But right now, rest is needed. After a long day's work, a well-earned rest was what they all craved for. This morning's rain lasted on until the night. Drenching the townsfolk who were at the moment homeless. Yet hope, kept the people of Floristica moving on. Their princesses' leadership will one month from now rebuild the city of the Royal family of Roshtaria, back to its esteemed place.  
  
To be continued.  
  
-=|+|End of Chapter 6|+|=-  
  
Authors notes: Gyah! Caught up with schoolwork. But I'll finish this fic, I swear! 


End file.
